Behind a Pair of Sunglasses
by lightbulb1010
Summary: Bella Swan always wanted to be an actress, but it wasn't approved of by her parents. She did a study anyway but had to come back because of the café her parents ran, had problems at the time. Edward Cullen is a famous movie star looking for a co-star. Could he be the one to convince her to play in her favorite story? ExB, HEA, not-beta'd, Mild swearing and sexual themes.
1. chapter 1

There are probably loads of stories like thid on here, but I wanted to try myself.

 _Behind a Pair of Sunglasses_

1: Sunflower Café

BPOV

"Bells! Table 4!" I rushed over and grabbed my dads order from the bar and put it on table 4 with a smile.

"Izzy! Nelson wants his refill!"

"Coming!" I grabbed a full coffee can from the bar and filled his waiting cup. "Here you go, mr. Keller." He smiled and put something in my hand.

I looked at it and rolled my eyes while smiling. "Thank you, mr. Keller. Have a nice day."

I put the crumbled up 10 dollar note in my jar of tips and went back to work.

"Bella! Table 7!"

"Bells, pancakes with sugar or without? Can't read your handwriting!"

"Izzy! Get these tables clean before new customers come in, please!"

I almost dropped dead when I put the last chair upside down on the table and sat at the bar for some well deserved cake. "Thanks dad." I smiled as he pushed me the plate.

This was one of the most busy days yet. My dads café, Sunflower Café, was stationed right across from a big movie company, Cullen-Whitlock Productions, and today must have been a filming day.

Every so often an actor or filmproducer will walk in, wanting a coffee and to be away from the studio for a while.

We are not allowed to 'fangirl' over them or to ask for autographs or pictures. It is a strict polacy of ours. We want everyone to have a relaxed couple of minutes before they have to go back to their crazy lives.

"Bella, you did great today, honey. Why don't you go home and we will clean up the rest?"

The rest? What rest? I cleaned it all.. "Sure thing. Night, mom! Night, dad!" I grabbed my coat and stepped into the hot, summer air. I could see my crappy Chevvy on the corner of the street and got in it.

It wasn't pretty, it wasn't quiet or clean, but Lucky Luc did what he was meant to do; drive.

Yes, I named my truck Lucky Luc. Got a problem with that?

When I got home it was around 11 at night and I took a nice cold shower. Believe me, it had to be very hot outside for me to take a cold shower.

I have always loved the heat and the sun. I used to write alot in the sun, next to the pool at my childhood home in my freetime, but now it feels like I only work in the café.

My appartment was pretty big, it had a bedroom with a twinsized bed, a desk, a bookcase which went from the floor all the way to the ceiling and was filled with books (what, I like to read?) and a closet. Then a little kitchen, livingroom and a small bathroom.

My bedroomwalls were covered in drawings and notes with little messages on them. If you would read closer, they were ideas. Story ideas.

As I said, I love to write, so whenever I get a good idea for a character or story in general, I write it down and stick it somewhere on my wall. Just like my bookcovers. I draw book covers for my own stories or for books who already exist.

I get into bed and tuck myself in under the covers.

The next morning I jumped out of bed, and started getting ready. Believe it or not, but Saturday is actually a day off for me.

After my degree in English Literature I started a study in the Art of Theatre, but never finished it as my parents had trouble to keep the café up and running, so I decided to pitch in.

On saturdays I usually run, then get some breakfast at a different restaurant then the one I eat at the rest of the week and sit there for an hour or two, I read a book, or if I'm really not feeling like paying attention, a gossip magazine. This was one of those perticular days.

Who is on the agenda today? Let's see. Don't know you, don't know you, you seem femiliar, don't know you, aha! A femiliar face!

It was Esme Cullen. I only knew her because she comes to the café sometimes to grab a cup of coffee, consideres buying a donut, doesn't buy it, than orders one anyway ones she is at her table.

She has written loads of books. I have read all of them.

Love on a bed of Roses, The Dreamcatcher, Snow in July, How the world turns, Sickly Sweet, Travelguide part 1 and 2, Eyes in the Dark and my personal favorite: Behind a pair of Sunglasses.

My dream is to become as good of a writer as her.

The magazine said that her book, Behind a Pair of Sunglasses, which is becoming a movie, already has a male lead. No other than her own son, Edward Cullen who has played in multiple stories of hers.

Wow.. that guy is H.O.T. I mean it, look at him! Those eyes, those lips, that hair.. ugh! Why can't there be guys that look like that and still be in my league?

Their looks is what keeps them out of your league!

Getting burned by my own imagination.

It said that she and her husband, Carlisle Cullen, co-owner of Cullen-Whitlock and the movie producer, are still looking for the perfect female lead. They haven't released anything yet, so the media doesn't have any information to share on that subject.

Then there were some pictures of last years Oscars with Edward Cullen and his girlfriend, Tanya Denali, posing and smiling on the red carpet.

I read further: Is Tanya Denali perfect for the role of Becca Shepherd to Edward Cullens' role, Cory Stone?

I rolled my eyes and threw the magazine back onto the table. Tanya Denali as Becca Shepherd? She would be the worst choice for that perfect role!

They are going to ruin this book for me, aren't they?

I looked back at the picture of Edward and Tanya and sighed. He was holding her against her small back and they both smiled at the cameras.

"What I wouldn't give to just stand there for one minute.."

 **Hope you liked it!!**


	2. Chapter 2

2: Stranger

BPOV

My fingers went over my laptop as fast as my brain could make up words.

Saturday was the only day that I was off for the week, so that is when I got alot of my writing done and since it was this early in the morning, almost everyone in my building was at work or school so it was nice and quiet for me to concentrate.

"Izzy! It's you mother! Pick up the phone!" I sighed. My mother made me get that awefully annoying ringtone of her when I got my first phone. With every new phone she asks if I still have it and I just don't have the heart to throw it out. "Izzy! I know you can hear me! Pick up!"

"Yes, mom?" I asked as I answered.

"Hi, sweetie," Oh my god, she used the sweetie-card. She only calls me sweetie if she wants something from me. "Could you please come to the café for a moment? It is really busy and we are short on staff.."

"Mom, today? It's my one day off.. can't you hire Lauren or Jess or just someone else? Anyone?" I pleaded. I looked at my laptop and noticed that I hadn't reached my daily quota by alot.

I could almost hear her think. "No, they are all to that audition thing that is being held today. Please come, you can have all the tips we get today?" She tried to bribe me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm the only one there, of course I'm getting all the tips!" I ended our call and saved my work. I put on my waitress uniform and got in my car. It took a while to start up, but I was in no rush today.

I was actually pretty used to this by now. Saturday is my free day, my ass! I work twice as hard as our other waitresses and they get almost twice as much leave!

I got there a bit longer then necessary and wanted to park Lucky Luc, but it was way more busy in the streets then usual. I parked it across the street and locked the doors.

It did look pretty busy, but honestly, not something we haven't seen before.

As a young girl I used to come here and sit on the bar and try to guess what people would order before they did. It was fun. When I was around 10 or 11, I started helping the waiters and waitresses pick up the dirty plates and stuff.

At 14 I was a pro at remembering orders. I would write the order down, give it to my mother and she would hand it to my dad and bring the dish to the right customer.

At 16 I really started working here. I got a paycheck, vacationdays (Ha!) And vacationpay. I worked fast, clean and efficient. Just like my parents.

The regulars loved me. I always made sure to say hello to everyone that I only even knew a little bit. Mr. Keller was one of our first customers. He stumbled in one day, looking for the bakery.

I said that this was a café, but that we did sell cakes and cookies, and that that was almost the same as a bakery. Right?

He came back every morning after that. One coffee, as he sits down, picks one of our breakfast specials, usually a hard-boild egg on toast with sausage and a glass of orangejuice. After that he wants another coffee and after tipping me, very generous amounts may I ad, he gets up and leaves to go to the real bakery.

I was busy cleaning almost three tables at the same time as I heard the bell of the Café door ring. Someone came in and sat down at one of the tables I had just cleaned.

"Can I help you?" I asked him as I turned around from the other tables.

He looked up and I all I could see was myself in the reflection of his sunglasses. "Yes, could I have a large Latte and a Blueberry muffin please?" He smiled a half-smile and I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"Of course, coming right up!"

I walked away and could most certainly hear him chuckle.

"One large Latte and a blueberry muffin please! Oh, and can you make me my coffee so I can go on my break when it's still quiet?" Mom nodded, already busy. "Thanks mom."

I organised some menus on different tables throughout the café and could feel his eyes on me the whole time. Everytime I moved, he followed me. Ones I tried to look at him, but he seemed to just be playing with his phone.

"One Latte and blueberry muffin, table 12!" My mom yelled.

I visibly cringed as there was almost nobody in the Café at the moment so my customer could hear my mother scream the order at me.

I grabbed the order and walked towards the guy with the sunglasses. "Here you go, a Latte with a blueberry muffin. Enjoy." I said, smiling.

Back at the bar I saw my perfect coffee, just waiting to be drunk. I always drank a Café Viennois with extra cinnamon on top of the whipped cream. In the morning I throw some espresso in there aswell, but I'm almost done for the day and I don't want to overdo it.

"Izzy! Table 12 wants the bill!"

I drank the last bit of my coffee and went up to table 12. "Hi, here you go. Can I get you anything else? Another coffee? A piece of pie maybe?"

He smiled and I could see his eyes moving upwards towards mine. Where were they before then?

I started blushing again. He chuckled. "Here is 20 bucks, keep the change."

"Sir, are you sure? That's alot of money.."

He put his hands up. "I saw you working the whole day. You earned it," I furrowed my brow. He only just came in like 15 minutes ago. "I've been around a couple of times today," He said clarifying it for me. "You work too hard. Tell me, when is the last day you did something for yourself?"

I snorted. He smiled at that. "Uhm, I don't know. Today is my day off actually.."

"What?" He asked me and leaned forward as if he didn't hear me properly.

"It's Saturday. Saturday is my free day, so normally I'm out today. Or at home, doing whatever. Just, my parents needed me today."

He nodded and got up. "Can I have your name?" He asked me as he put on his coat.

"Isabella Swan. But everybody calls me Bella."

"Well, Isabella everybody calls me Bella, it was lovely to meet you, but I am affraid I have to go."

Before I could say anything, he was gone.

 **ooooeeeh... Who is this mystery man? I think we know ; )**


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3!! Hope you like it!!**

3: Rainy day

BPOV

"Izzy! Me and your father are leaving! We need to pick up some big order for tomorrow. I want to close up!"

"Okay, coming!"

I hang up my apron at the bar and stepped out of the café door. "Well," I glanced at my watch. It was 4 'o clock in the afternoon. "So far my day off."

I pulled my hood up as it had started to rain and tried to look for my car. "Oh, right. I put you over there.." I mumbled as I came across an empty streetcorner.

When I finally found my car I saw that someone had put wheel clamps around my right front- and back wheel. "Shit! Not now!" I kicked one of the clamps and instantly regretted that.

"Ow! Fuck this.." I almost never swore, actually only did if I bumped my head or something. My parents hated it when I swore. They say it's not lady-like, well I don't fucking care!

I could feel the big raindrops fall on my face and head as I looked around for any shelter. The café was closed already and my car was stuck here until I don't know how long! I ran towards a sidedoor into the first building I saw and thankfully it wasn't locked yet. "Hello? I'm not breaking in, I'm just hiding from the rain! Hello?"

I just followed the long corridor and tried every door that I came past. Finally a door opened and I got in. There was a big table at the end of the room with a stack of papers on it. There also was a videocamera pointed towards the middle of the room.

"Hello?" I asked again. Great.. I just broke into someones office and don't know if there even is anyone here!

"What's this?" I asked myself as I looked at the stack of papers. It seemed to be somesort of book. It was a moviescript.

Behind a Pair of Sunglasses

"Oh my god! It's.. it's.. wow." Were the only things I managed to say. It was the script for the new movie, Behind a Pair of Sunglasses.

I read one of the lines on the page it was on and picked it up.

"Cory grabbes Becca's hand and softly strokes it while looking eachother in the eyes. CORY: I need to leave. Tomorrow. I don't think we'll ever see eachother again. BECCA: No! You can't we-. Cory places a finger on her lips and stands closer. CORY: I know. Cory kisses Becca and Becca starts crying.

"I don't want you to leave, Cory." I said, as Becca. I read Corys' lines in my head. _I have to. It's my dream to become a moviestar, Becca. You know that._

"Of course I know that. But, what if I come with you?" As Becca was supposed to look up at Cory, that is what I did. "I could come with you. I.. I love you. So much."

 _I love you too, Becca. This is the first time you said you loved me_

"So now you have no choice but to take me with, right?" I cried and laughed as Becca was supposed to do.

I imagined Cory himself, holding me, kissing my hands and face. The scene in the book took place in the middle of an airport parkingspot in the rain, so my attire was appropriate. I was still as wet as how I came here.

"Now I have no choice.." I mumbled Corys last line as he leaned forward and kissed Becca on the lips.

I wiped my tears that automaticly came when I fake cried and sighed.

Wow.. now thát is a script!

After a couple of hours it seemed like it stopped raining so I got out of the room I was in and peeked out of my former entrance. "Let's go, Bell." I said to myself.

I got home around 6 P.M. and immediately changed out off my clothes. After a warm bowl of homemade soup (from the café of course) I went to bed and read my favorite book.

After I read a couple of sentences from the chapter I could almost sigh outloud as I thought about the upcoming movie. "Please don't pick Tanya Denali as Becca. She would ruin her."

Edward Cullen on the other hand would be the perfect Cory Stone. He ishandsome, talented, and is actually capable of presenting a character right. He has played multiple characters in his mothers' books like: The Dreamcatcher as the cute Adrian and the handsome Sam in Sickly Sweet.

My coworkers, Jessica and Lauren were absolute crazy fangirls of him. That's why they started working at Sunflower Café in the first place, because of the celebraties and the 1 in 100 change you get to meet him. I loved Edward Cullen, well his work. I think he is a handsome fellow and very talented.

My phone buzzed, indicating that I had a message. It was from my father. He wasn't much of a talker.

 **Bells? Could you open the café tomorrow morning? Your mom and I have to go back, the order we got this afternoon is not correct.**

 **Lauren and Jess are still out so you will be alone for a few hours.**

 **-Dad**

What! They are just leaving me to do everything by myself? How am I going to clean, place and bring orders ánd cook at the same time?

God.. I better get payed tripple for this.


	4. chapter 4

**Thank you guys for all the sweet comments and favorites and stuff! Glad you guys like it!** **Here is some in Edwards Point of** **View:**

4: Bella Swan

EPOV

"Dad, what if we like, held open auditions? Maybe then the perfect girl will just walk in and we would have a Becca." I said to my father.

My father, Carlisle Cullen was a proud, family- and businessman. My grandfather and his friend started this movieproduction called, Cullen-Whitlock Productions and my father had taken over with my friends' father, Jared Whitlock.

I became an actor when I was around 14 or 15 years old. My mom had just written her second book, The Dreamcatcher and they needed someone to play the main characters' kid, Adrian. My mother set me up for the audition and I got in. The movie became a great hit and I started getting more and more filmdeals.

Alot of people wanted me, but I always took films that I liked the script of, not because they would pay me more. And if she wanted me, my mothers movies always came first.

At my third film I met my first and until now, only girlfriend, Tanya Denali. I was a hormonal 16 year old boy, of course I was going to grab whatever I could.

We did a movie or two together and after 6 years, we broke it off. Well, I did. She still tells the paparazzi that I am her boyfriend, but I'm not. Believe me.

"That could work. You sure you don't want Tanya to be your co-star?" He asked. I pulled a face.

"No! She can audition if she wants, and if she is the best out of hundreds, she can. But you have seen her acting, she's not that good. Ow!"

I got a smack on my head by my mother. "Be nice, Edward. Tanya is a very nice girl and very talented herself. I still don't know why you let her go." My mother said. She didn't even look at me when she scolded me, she just read the script.

I sighed. Not this again. "Mom, I told you. We don't, I don't know, click. Or something." I tried multiple times to try and explain my mom that me and Tanya just wasn't going to work.

We sent out a thing on the internet that we were having open auditions for Behind a Pair of Sunglasses and that everyone who would want the part was welcome to audition.

We put a link to a part of the script with it and waited for the next morning.

It was absolutely crazy. There were like hundreds of nervous and screaming girls and women between the ages of 20 and 30. I was glad I didn't actually have to be at this audition.

When the casting people, my mom and the director all selected the best 20, me and some other people came in. I do some scenes with them, mom looks at our chemistry and her appearance, the director at her abbility to actually act and I am just there to move the story along.

At noon, I decided to get some coffee as I was not needed yet anytime soon and looked around for a shop or café or something.

 _Sunflower Café!_ I internally moaned. _They sell the best Lattes!_

I walked in and sat down in one of the tables at the back. It was very busy and I took that as a sign that they were good. I recognised some of the girls who auditioned earlier and were sitting down now talking about it with their friends over a cup of coffee.

A lovely lady came towards me and smiled. "Your regular I presume?" I smiled at her; a bit confused. Did she know what I wanted? The woman yelled my order (apparantly she did know) and another girl who kind of looked like the first one started to work behind the bar.

When she finally turned around I almost gasped. I was glad that I was wearing my sunglasses and that no one could see my eyes widen. I had to make sure I kept my mouth closed. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

Her long brown hair was pulled tight with a ponytail on her head and she was rocking her waitress uniform. I caught myself checking her out when my waitress came over with my order.

"Here you go, Sir. Anything else?"

 _Her._

"No, thank you."

I payed and went outside again. The queue for the auditions was getting shorter and shorter.

As I walked past the queue, I heard some of the girls whisper: 'Is that him? Is that Edward Cullen?' and it spreading like wildfire.

Hopefully they found someone who has a bit of experience with acting. Or is just good for that matter.

"And? Found anyone yet?" I asked my mother as I plopped down next to her on one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs. Million dollar company, still has plastic chairs. A bit parismonious dad?

She sighed. "All very enthusiastic, blond hair, fake boobs, beach front girls. No Becca Shepherd. Edward, you read the book right?" I nodded. "How would you describe Becca?"

I thought about that for a moment. "Well, she is kind and loves to take care of others, but that can be easily held against her if she doesn't watch out. She is a free spirited girl who wants to do what her heart tells her. She is beautiful, but not the over the top, model kind. She is naturally beautiful and could never hurt a soul."

My mother nodded her head, her eyes closed, deep in thought. "That is what I wanted her to be, Edward. Becca is a free, beautiful, independent girl, who is experiencing love for the first time. She is scared, but so is he. I need a girl who feels like that. Who can look at me and say: I am Becca Shepherd, and make me believe it.

"Well, that is why we held auditions." I smirked and gave her a kiss on her hair. I went to sit in the back of the room and listened to a few auditions before getting enough of it already.

My mind slowly got back to earlier that morning. A lovely girl with brown hair and brown eyes. A sweet smile on her lips that made her whole face shine. I had to see her again. I went to the café ones again and stepped in. As I suspected, the café was almost empty as the queue to the studio was also almost done.

I sat down at one of the clean tables and in front of me stood the only reason I even came back here in the first place. "Can I help you?" She suddenly asked me.

"Yes, could I have a large Latte and a blueberry muffin, please?" I asked her. I smiled my famous smile I always used to get my way with anything and it worked. I could see her cheeks getting red and she tried to hide it by ignoring it.

"Of course, coming right up!"

I chuckled at her nervous tone and turned back to my phone. She gave my order to the lovely lady who helped me earlier this morning and heard her calling her 'mom'.

She got up and started doing whatever waitresses do when there are no customers. I could not help but stare at her while she worked. Her waist was so small and her legs looked like they would go on forever! She wasn't that tall, though. Maybe 5 foot 6'? That was quite the difference with my 6 foot 3'.

She was very cute. She noticed that I was looking at her, but with my master acting skills I could hide it with my sunglasses and phone.

Best trick in the book.

I asked her mother if I could have the bill and she yelled it like, through the whole café and I could hear my lovely girl sigh, a bit irritated or maybe embarrassed. Or both. She got to my table and had conveniently (for me) undone her top two buttons of her blouse. When I met her eyes she blushed again. Smooth, Cullen. Make it anymore obvious, will ya?

"Hi, here you go. Can I get you anything else? Another coffee? A piece of pie maybe?" she offered, trying to get a bigger bill out of me, then I already had.

I chuckled and gave her a 20 dollar note. She told me it was too much, I insisted she'd keep it. After that I asked her her name. "Isabella Swan. But everybody calls me Bella."

"Well, Isabella everybody calls me Bella, it was lovely to meet you, but I am affraid I have to go."

And with that I left the café.

 **Still love it?? I do hope so! :** )


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!!!!!**

5: Secret audition

EPOV

I woke up because my phone was ringing. First I thought it was my alarmclock, but after hitting it, it didn't stop. "Hello?" My voice cracked. I glanced at the time. It was 7 a.m. for gods sake!

"Edward! I just got a call from the studio that somebody broke in yesterday afternoon." My dad said. He sounded very panicked. If somebody broke in that could mean, damage, money stolen, equipment stolen, new ideas stolen, safes opened, computers tapped, boom! Out of business!

I was awake in a split second. "What? Who was it? Did they caught the guy?"

"No, we need to come there now, they want us to have a look at the securitytapes."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right there." I ended the phone call end went in search for some clean jeans. One of the things about being a well-knowns celebrity is, you can't go out looking like you just woke up and a marathon anymore.

I got there in half an hour and immediately went to the securityoffice where I saw my dad, my mom and head of security. "So, what is going on?" I asked.

"Ah, Edward. Good morning. We just wanted to take a look at the tapes. The nightguard called the morning shift and he said that he saw someone in the auditionroom where someone left a copy of the script. He could've copied it and spread it all over the internet by now!" Dad stressed. He had some dark circles under his eyes, indicating that he didn't sleep much last night. Dad always stressed alot when something happened with the company.

"Let's first watch the tape, Carlisle." My mom said to calm him down.

The securityguard typed something on his keyboard and the monitors jumped to life. One camera was aimed at one of the backdoors and we could see it slowly opening as a line of light came from the door.

I could see the figures' mouth moving but didn't hear anything. "Turn the volume up and rewind." I said. The guard did what I said and we rewatched the part where the figure came into the building.

The audio was low but I could hear a womans voice saying: " _Hello? I'm not breaking in, I'm just hiding from the rain! Hello?"_

She checked some doors and came into the room where we held our auditions all day yesterday. " _Hello?"_ She asked again, a little louder than before. She saw the script laying there and walked towards it. She mumbled the titel and her face changed from a bit of fear to a lot of excitement.

" _Oh my god.. It's.. it's.. wow."_ She said.

She took the script in her hands and read the open page. Ones she started reading, I recognised it immediately. It was Cory and Beccas second to last end scene.

"Cory grabbes Becca's hand and softly strokes it while looking eachother in the eyes. CORY: I need to leave. Tomorrow. I don't think we'll ever see eachother again. BECCA: No! You can't we-. Cory places a finger on her lips and stands closer. CORY: I know. Cory kisses Becca and Becca starts crying."

I glanced at my mother who was standing next to me and she was seriously studying this girl on the securaty cameras.

" _I dom't want to leave you, Cory."_

I mumbled my lines as she was conviently leaving those aside. She only did her own, well, Beccas lines. "I have to. It's my dream to be a moviestar, Becca. You know that." My mom side-eyed me when I spoke.

" _Of course I know that, but what if I come with you?"_ She looked up and I could see a part of her face and gasped.

"Pause the video!" I almost yelled. "I know her! That's Isabella everybody calls me Bella, um, I mean, Isabella." I said, scratching my head in emberrasment.

"Who is this Isabella?" Dad asked. "How do you know her?"

"I met her yesterday at her family Café further down the street. She is a waitress there."

"She is actually a very good actress. Do you know if she has done any sort of acting before?" My mother asked and I shrugged. "I want her to do another audition. I mean, a real one. Ask her if she is free tomorrow."

I nodded. "Okay, I'll ask."

How am I going to ask her this? She was standing behind the bar and was busy making coffee with her back towards me.

"Can I help you?" Somebody asked me. I turned around and saw a girl in the same uniform as Bella smiling at me. (Bella wore it better though) "Do you want to order something? Bella will be busy for a while as the coffee machine broke, but we still sell coffee!" She quickly added.

"Oh no, I was just.."

"Really? We have a special order today and I think a handsome guy like you would love it. It's a baquette with mozarella, pesto, tomato, parmesan ham.." Just go away!

"Okay, I'll take it!" I said, trying to stay friendly. The girl smiled widely and skipped away to the bar. Just then Bella turned around and wiped her sweaty hairs that kept sticking to her forehead upwards and huffed. I smirked and thought about that she looked just as beautiful as yesterday. Even if she was sweaty. Maybe even better, sweaty.

"Here you go," The girl said. "Can I get you anything else?" She blinked very rapidly trying to look appealing, I think. Sorry sweetheart, I only have eyes for Bella.

"Yes, could you send Bella over? I need to ask her something?" The girl turned to the bar where Bella was trying to get the coffe machine to work with some brutal strength. She eventually gave up and hit the top of it. It suddenly sprung back to life and she smiled triumphantly.

"Bell! Table 9!" The girl who served me, yelled, alot less friendly all of a sudden. Bella wiped her hands on her apron and manouvered her way through the tables towards mine.

"Hi, Isabella everybody calls me Bella," I said. She smiled ones she recognises who I was. "How are you today?"

She playfully rolled her eyes and sighed. "Could be better. My car is being towed, I don't have the money to get it back, the stupid machine broke and apparantly I'm the only who can fix it, my feet are really in need for a pair of new shoes that don't have holes in them and I would really, really just want an hour or two to sit still and read a book."

The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them."What would you say if you could have a V.I.P. tour in the Cullen-Whitlock building?"

Her eyes almost popped out of her sockets. "What? You are kidding me? Are you serious? You are not serious!" Yeah, Edward! Are you serious? We don't give tours around the building!

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I work there and can easily show you around. I will pick you up tomorrow and I will take you to the studios myself." I stood up and made my way to the door without even touching my sandwich.

"Wait, I-" She laughed. "I don't even know your name. What if you are some sort of psycho, trying to kidnap me?"

"Well, not that you wouldn't be fun to kidnap, but I have quite the reputation," I checked the people around me and drobbed the sunglasses from my face. "I'm Edward Cullen."


	6. chapter 6

**6: Improv never fails**

 **BPOV**

I couldn't get over that weird talk that I had today with one of the customers. Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen was there.

He talked to me.

He wanted to take me to the studios for a tour. A tour I'm pretty sure he made up because I have never seen any tours being held. I wasn't complaining! I was just.. suprised. Especially when he really came to pick me up and it wasn't just a dream.

I grabbed my copy of Behind a Pair of Sunglasses and walked to the front door when I hears the doorbell ring. "Hi!" He said. He was wearing his trademark sunglasses and a tight fitting white t-shirt. "Ready?"

I nodded and got to his car. He opened the passengerseat for me and I got in. I could feel my cheeks reddening.

"Yes."

"Ah! Brought your book, I see?" He smiled.

I glanced back at the book in my arms."Yes, that's okay, right? I mean, if she is there and I didn't bring my book I would actually kill myself." He laughed.

"Don't worry, she is at the studios today, so you are in luck. I am going to show you all the sets, all the camera stuff, all the before movie stuff and so much more! We can even take a ride on one of those golfbuggies!"

I smiled. Then I realised another thing. We didn't know anything about each other. "So? Why did you pick me? To take on a tour, I mean?" I looked at him while he was paying attention to the other traffic.

"Well I've seen how hard you have been working yesterday and I am assuming that you always work that hard, so you deserve a little something, something."

I eyed him suspisciously but smiled and looked away, at the road myself. "Okay, I'll bite."

I could see him smirking in the corner of my eyes. "I didn't think we were at that stage yet, but sure.."

"Edward!" I hit him on his arm and he laughed. I suddenly realised something. Can I call him Edward? Or is it mr. Cullen? I asked him to call me Bella, but who says that he wants the same?

"Something wrong?" He asked. He glanced at me before looking in the rearview mirror and making a turn on the roundabout we were on. I grimaced and sighed. "Come on, you can tell me. Is it something I did?"

Great! Know he thinks it's his fault! "No! I was just.. I thought, well.."

"Bella," He calmly said. "Just say it. I won't get upset if that's what you are worried about."

"Am I like.. allowed to call you Edward?" I saw him try to hide a smile. "I know it's like.. normal for you, but I have no idea what is going on at the moment."

Edward smiled. "That's okay, you can call me Edward. It's normal for your first time to get a little nervous around a super talented, man like me," He said making me laugh. "What? You don't think I'm talented?"

"Oh no, I think you are very talented. I have seen every one of your movies. Except for that horror one.. um, what's it called?" I tried to think of the movie my friend Jacob wanted me to watch back when we were 13 years old. I was too scared.

"Keep running?" He asked with a smile. He laughed when I nodded. "That wasn't that scary, was it?"

I stared at him with wide eyes. "Yes it was! I hated it! You and that other girl.." I was snapping my fingers trying to remever her name. "Tanya something, hated her by the way," My mouth snapped shut.

Well done, you just insulted his girlfriend. Very good, Bella. You are absolutely fucked right now.

"And..?" Edward said.

I stared at him. "You are not mad? At me.. me insulting her?" I whispered.

"Oh god no! I hate that woman with her very exsistance!" I blinked at him. "You don't believe those magazines do you? Because those are just filled with rumors and lies. We broke up like 4 years ago, but she keeps saying that we are still together."

"Wow.. okay, well in that case, hated her. No, I'm actually a big fan of yours."

He smiled and said as he parked in the parking at the Cullen-Whitlock Productions: "Good to hear. I'm also a great fan of yours." I blushed. Is he flirting with me.. no, look at me.

"Well, this is the set for the first opening scene of the book." Edward said as we walked into the biggest filmset I had ever seen. Or the only one for that matter.

"Wow.. this.. you have no idea how much I love this, Edward. Thank you so much."

He smiled and guided me with a hand on my lower back. I thought back to the picture of Edward and Tanya on the red carpet. We were standing exactly like them then, right now.

"Stop thanking me, we aren't done yet," He teased. He lead me into a room with a long table and some chairs on the other side. "This is one of our castingrooms. You might know we held open auditions for Behind a Pair of Sunglasses?" I nodded. "Well, we had those in here. Do you want to read the script for a bit?"

My eyes widened. What do I do? Tell him I already saw the script when I broke in yesterday? "Um, sure.."

He opened it on a page for me and I started reading.

BECCA: What are you looking for? The man infront of her turns around and is holding a cd in both hands.

MAN: I'm just looking if there is any difference between this one. Holds one CD up. And this one?

BECCA: That depends, what are you looking for?

"A girl that will want to go dancing with me," Edward said. I turned around and looked at him "say the next line." He said.

I looked at the script. "What kind of dancing are you planning to do with this girl? Is it a party, celebration or romantic date?"

"A bit of all three I think." Edward smiled his crooked smile just as Cory had to do at that moment. "Do you have the perfect music for such an occasion?"

"I might have," I said, not even looking at the script. I knew the words by heart. "Who is this girl you are planning to go dancing with?"

Edward placed my little hands in his big ones and looked me in the eyes. "I'm not even sure she likes me. I just met her actually."

Becca is surpised by Corys answer, so Bella is too. "Really? Is it a good idea to take her dancing, if you two just met?"

Edwards eyes flickered to my lips for a second and I caught myself doing it too. "I think it's an excellent idea." Edward grabbed my hand and waist and pulled me close. We started dancing in the castingroom while Becca and Cory danced in the music store where Becca worked.

"What's your name?" I asked.

We were really close and I almost felt our lips touching. I could feel Edwards breath on my face as he said: "Cory Stone."

He pushed his lips to mine and I kissed him back. He wrapped both his arms around my waist and I put mine behind his neck where I could feel his hair and pulled it a little. He pushed further for more and I let him.

When we pulled away I started blushing because of the way he was looking at me. He was grinning like he just hit the jackpot.

"I don't think that was in this scène." I said, smiling.

He brushed my hair away from my face and whispered against my lips: "Well, the best things in life are improv, right?"

 **Did you like it??**


	7. chapter 7

**7: Family Meeting** **EPOV**

I have no idea what just happened, but I loved it.

I just kissed Bella. I just kissed Bella!

After our awkward after-kiss moment, I took her to the directors office, a.k.a, my dad.

"Are we even allowed in here? I mean, you are probably allowed everywhere, but am I allowed in here?" She started to mumble, probably a nervous habbit of hers.

"Bella, relax. You are with me, and I'm the boss' son and godson. What could go wrong?" I opened the door and wished I hadn't had said that. In my fathers office wasn't just my father. My mother, elder brother, his wife, baby sister and her boyfriend were in there aswell. _Great! It's a whole family meeting!_

"Oh, hello," I said. I could feel Bella tense up behind me. "Great, everyone is here.." I muttered.

"Who is she?" Emmett bluntly stated. I glared at him and was glad Rosalie, his wife, hit him on his head for me. Thank you, Rose.

"Hi, I-I'm Isabella Swan. Edward was giving me a tour around the studios.. you made it up didn't you?" She asked me, shaking her head slightly. _Is that a little smirk I see? Please let it be a happy smirk!_

"I knew it! I have never seen a tour given around here before. Edward, why did you lie about it?"

I could see the hurt in her eyes as she said that. "No, Bella, It's not like that! I mean, sort of, but I wanted you to have a nice time away from the café. You work too hard!" I could see her little smile creeping up on her face. I was winning her over. "Aaand.. my mom is here, a.k.a the author of your favorite book.." I tried.

She looked at me and it just clicked inside her head. She was actually in the same room as Esme Cullen. "Are you a fan, dear?" My mother asked.

She nodded her head, shyly. "A fan? She is like: a super-ultra-mega-fan!" I said, pushing her closer to the table where my mother was sitting.

"Don't push it, Edward." Mom said. Bella giggled. Oh, if I could just make her make that sound again, I would die a happy man. "Who do I make this out to?" Mom asked. She held her pen in her hand and looked up at Bella. With just one smile, she made Bella feel at ease. A natural mother.

"Bella." My mom extended her hand and Bella took it.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I am Esme, but you already knew that, didn't you?"

Bella laughed. She took her book back and smiled. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I've been reading your books since I was 13!"

"Well, I kind of came here for a reason," I said, placing Bella on a chair. "I think that Bella here, is the perfect Becca Shepherd."

"What?" Bella said. It echoed with the voices of my family.

"Yes. Look at her! She is just perfect for the part!" I spun her chair around the room and Bella laughed. She gripped the sides of the chair and crossed her legs around the pole for extra grip.

"Ed.. Edward!" I stopped spinning. "I'm not even an actress! I- I don't know.. I-" I placed my finger on her lips.

"Ssh.. I just want to show my family your audition tape."

"Audition tape? I didn't audition for this part, Edward! I have never auditioned for any part.." I placed my hand over her mouth and silenced her.

My dad opened up his files where I had sent the video of her last night and the one from today. "Some of you saw the first one already, but Bella herself hasn't seen it, so.."

"When did I audition then? I think I would remember auditioning for the best role anyone could ever hope to play!" She said.

I smirked. "Just wait and see."

" _Cory grabbes Becca's hand and softly strokes it while staring into each others eyes. CORY: I need to leave. Tomorrow. I don't think we'll ever see each other_ _again. BECCA: No! You can't, we -" Cory places a finger on her lips and steps closer. CORY: I know. Cory kisses Becca and Becca starts crying._ "

" _I don't_ _want you to leave, Cory."_

" _Of course I know that. But, what if I come with you?"_

" _I could come with you. I.. I love you. So much."_

" _So now you have no choice but to take me with, right?"_

"Turn it off! I hate it!" Bella said, covering her eyes and ears with her arms and book.

"Oh come on! It was one of the best auditions I have seen in my life!" I said. "What do you guys think? Em? Rose? Ally?"

"You are really good, Bella." My sister, Alice said. "And I could know, my brother is also very talented." She smirked my way and I tipped my invisible hat to her.

"You really think so?" She asked.

Alice nodded. Rose stepped forward. "Bella.. may I call you Bella?" Bella nodded. "You have amazing talent. I wish I could act like that. Will you just come in ones to see what it's like? You might like it.."

Bella sighed an tried to look away but my torso was blocking her. She blushed as she noticed how close we were to each other.

"So, what is the second tape then?" Emmett asked and he pressed play.

"No!" Bella said.

" _A girl_ _that will go dancing with me, say the next line."_

" _What kind of dancing are you planning to do with this girl? Is it a party, celebration or romantic date?"_

" _A bit of all three I think. Do you have the perfect music for such an occasion?"_

" _I might have. Who is this girl you are planning to go dancing with?"_

" _I'm not even sure she likes me. I just met her actually."_

" _Really? Is it a good idea to take her dancing, if you two just met?"_

" _I think it's an excellent idea."_

" _What's your name?"_

" _C_ _ory Stone."_

The girls started 'ahw-ing', the guys looked a bit awkward, seeing their brother, friend and son kiss and Bella just looked mortified.

"You recorded that!" She shrieked out. "Edward Cullen! Couldn't you have the decency to ask me if you could show that!" My mom and sisters started giggling. _Stupid girlthings!_

I jumped back a bit as scary Bella came out. "Well I-I.." I stumbled.

"Would you look at that angle!" She said. I carefully opened one eye and saw that she wasn't infront of me anymore but looking at my dads computer screen. "It's hideous! You can see right up my nostrils!"


	8. chapter 8

**This is a bit of a filler chapter and I don't really like it _that_ much, but hopefully it's still good :)**

 **8: confessions**

 **BPOV**

We were all sitting around a table in the café, drinking coffee when Emmett decided he wanted to play a game.

"Let's play a game," Emmett said, or more like yelled, depending on who you ask. "You know.. like asking each other questions and stuff. I'll start."

I was dreading this. The Cullens were amazing, I mean they only knew me for an hour tops and already welcomed me into the family. Especially Alice.

"Jasper?" Emmett asked. Jasper sighed.

"Yeah?" He asked. His voice sounded strained and a bit nervous.

Emmett rubbed his hands together and chuckled. "Real first time with Alice." He said smirking.

Jasper snapped his neck towards him and Alice scowled. "Jazz! You are _not_ answering that!"

"Why not? I thought it was 20, or wasn't it?" He said threatening. Jaspers adams apple bobbed as he pressed Alice to his chest.

"Don't use my sister as a shield!" Edward said, grinning. He was more amused than Emmett though. "Answer the question!" He laughed.

"16! Okay? I was 16 and he was 17!" Alice said, throwing her arms up, exaggerating. Emmett jumped up and I even saw Edwards mouth fall open in shock.

"Okay, enough!" Rosalie said. "Emmett, you were the one who wanted to play this and you asked the question yourself, so calm down!" Emmett pouted and sat down. "Jasper, ask yours!"

Jasper cleared his throat. "Alice?"

"Watch your mouth.." she playfully glared at him.

"Okay. What did you think of me the first time you saw me?"

Emmett sighed and rolled his eyes. "Boooring.. ask something else!"

"Shut up, Emmett!" Alice said glaring at her brother. "I think it's sweet. Um, the first time I saw you was in High School and I thought you were very cute and had a very sexy accent."

Jasper chuckled and kissed her temple.

"Bella!" Alice said. My head shot up and I locked my eyes with hers. I could see Edward shift in his seat and raise his eyebrows with a little smirk on his face.

"Your first boyfriend and said breakup?" She said. I was dreading this.

I twirled the ends of my hair around my fingers and sighed. "His name was Tyler and I was 6. He stole my purple crayon and I said that I couldn't live with someone who I couldn't trust."

The others snickered but Alice wasn't having it. "No! Your real first boyfriend. Like in High School!"

I sighed. "Do I have to.."

"Yes!" Alice said.

"No.." Edward said at the same time, but shut his mouth when he saw Alices glare.

I smiled at him but sighed. "His name was Ben and we were 17 years old. We dated for a year when he.. I caught him cheating on me with my ex-best friend." Everybody was silent for a moment. "Oh, stop it! I got over him really quick! I took a picture and made it a poster with: 'Ben is a cheating bitch and Angela is a whore who will suck everything!' and stuck it everywhere in town. So I'm good." I smirked.

"Remind me to never cross you, Bella." Emmett said, visually shivering, Rosalie laughed.

"Be glad you have that, Bella. The no sex card still doesn't work with me."

"Eew! Can we like, not talk about my brothers sex life?" Alice said, scrunching up her nose and pressing her hands against her ears. "Bella, it's your turn."

"Fine," I turned to Edward and he smiled, almost knowing it was coming. "Edward. Most horrible film or tv role you ever had to play?"

Edwards face turned red and his family started to laugh. "Oh! You have got to tell her, Ed!" Emmett laughed. He had tears in his eyes and tried to wipe them awau while holding onto his wife.

"No! I'm not telling! That is the most embarrassing thing that ever happend to me!" He said. I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"Well, now you have to tell me!" I said, giggling. He sighed. "Please? For me?" I batted my eyelashes at him and surprisingly, it worked.

"Fine, but you have to promise me something.." he said. I didn't like how his smirk grew back on his face. "Go on a date with me."

I was taken aback. I did not expect him to ask me that question. When was even the last time you went on a date? I asked myself.

I shrugged. "Sure, now tell me!" I said, scooting closer.

He groaned and placed his face in his hands. "I was 8. The local farm needed a little kid around my age to come and advertise his new play area on the farm. We got there and we shot a little scène. It was good, you know, for an 8 year old. I was on top of the farmers new play-thing and I fell off, right in a pile of horse shit."

I tried to hide my laugh by pressing my lips together, but ones the others started, I couldn't contain mine.

Edward started to pout and I rubbed it away with my thumb. "Aw, don't be sad, Edward. I bet you were an adorable 8 year old."

"So you know what this means right?" He said. I looked at him, confused. "Now you have to go on a date with me. You promised." I sighed.

I guess I did.

 **Please give me feedback and tips how to write better. My native language isn't English, so if my spelling or grammar isn't exactly correct, that's probably the problem. So please feel free to tell me if I wrote something wrong so I can fix it and make this story error-free!!**


	9. chapter 9

**9: You're the Becca to my Cory**

 **EPOV**

In this far corner of the café, you could see almost everything going on. You can see the people coming in, going out, waitresses writing down orders, placing them with the chef, picking up orders, refilling customers' coffee.

I didn't know how Bella did it all. And she managed to do it while still looking so beautiful.

"Why are you staring like that?" Bella asked me. She caught me off guard and I jumped a little.

"Bella! Hey! I was.. just in town and craved some of your delicious coffee. A large Latte please." I said, trying to cover my obvious stumble. You're a professional actor for petes sake! Keep it together! In town? She knows you work and live here, idiot!

"Sure! It's a Friday so probably a.." she bit her lip in concentration. "..strawberry cheesecake?"

I nodded, questioning how she knew my order at the top of her head. "How did you know? I've never ordered one with you before."

Bella blushed a little. "We keep a secret chart on which celebraty orders what. You.. you have got a weekly routine, so.."

I smirked at her embarrassment. "Ah! So you have been spying on me.. I knew something was up when your mother knew what to get me last week!" I laughed.

Bella smiled. "Well, I'll get you your order."

I grabbed her arm as she was walking away. "Could you take your break aswell?" I grinned as she smiled and nodded.

A minute later Bella came back with my order and an extra coffee which I presumed was hers. "So, how are you this lovely morning?" I asked as she sat down at my table with me.

"I'm doing great. How are you?" She asked me, actually looking genuinely interested.

"Well, I actually came here to remind you of our date tonight. I thought you might chicken out." I grinned.

Bella scoffed. "I don't 'chicken out' on anything," Bella said. "Besides, I promised, and I always keep my promises."

"I don't want you to go on the date because you promised, Bella. I want you to go because you want to," I said, stirring my coffee and offering her a bite from my cheesecake. "Why would we go if it wasn't fun for you too?" I took a bite of my cheesecake as she didn't want one and almost moaned at the taste.

"I do want to go, it's just.. my parents want me to stay in and fix the lights in the bathroom after closing." She looked guilty.

"Why do you do that?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"Do everything your parents are supposed to do? You work your ass off, and ask for nothing in return."

Bella shrugged and stirred her coffee while staring into nothingness. "I don't know. I kind of owe them everything. They pay for my stay, they paid for my plane ticket when I came back from the college I never went to which they paid for. I'm kind of surprised they even pay me to work."

"Which study did you do?" I asked her.

"I have a masters degree in English Literature and did an Art of Theatre study."

"So you _did_ study to be an actor?" I smirked. I knew there was a reason she was this good.

She nodded. "Yeah, I - I had to stop though. My parents were having trouble with the café, so they needed people who would work there for free, which I did for a year. I could have gone to college, get a job there, get away from them for a bit, but no! They have to intervene with everything in my life!" She looked up to me, realising that she was rambling and blushed. "Sorry, I must sound insane."

"No, those are real problems, Bella. They're your problems, so I will gladly listen to them and try to make it better." I took her hand in mine and put my mouth to her ear.

"I'm going to kidnap you from work." I got up and walked out of the caféwith Bella in my hands.

"Edward! Edward, what are you doing! I need to work! I - I can't!"

"Can't or don't want to?" I smirked. She didn't answer. Of course she wanted to. That was her whole problem. She was being guilty over something she shouldn't be guilty about.

I put her in my car and started it. "So, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's been a while since I went on a date," she said. "I know it's lame, but why don't we stay here? I can cook something for us and change the lightbulb if I want to?" She gave me a shy smile.

"Sure. But next time, you say no to your parents. Deal?" I stuck my hand out and she took it.

"I-I'll try."

"So, you skipped the 5th and 7th grade because you were so smart, and then decided to become an actor?" Bella asked me.

She was in the kitchen of the café, cooking whatever it was, but it smelled delicious, while yelling over the sizzling pans to talk to me.

"Yeah, it was what I wanted to be." I said sounding like a total cliché and Bella thought so too apparantly, as she rolled her eyes, but she did still smile.

"I didn't know what I wanted to be until I was like, 18. You seemed to have figured it out by then."

I sighed. "Well, I was kind of raised in the movie business. My father is the co-boss of our filmstudio and my mom is a succesful author."

"I wish my parents were that exciting. My dad is an old police chief who decided to retire early and become a café chef and owner. My mom, I actually don't know what she did in college, but it seems like she has worked here all her life."

Her eyes looked sad but she quickly changed the subject. "You hungry? I hope you like chicken."

She came out of the kitchen door holding 2 plates filled with some sort of pasta with chicken in it. "Don't ask me what it's called,'cause I wouldn't have any idea. My grandma invented it, so to speak."

I took my first bite and actually moaned this time. "This is delicious, Bella! Wow.." I said, stuffing my face with it.

"Thanks, Edward."

We sat in silence for a bit when I asked her about the movie. "So, would you like to audition for Becca Shepherd? You would be the perfect girl for it!" I said.

She bit on her lip. "I don't know, Edward-"

"What's the worst that can happen? You get the part, play in a movie with me and become famous?" She swatted my arm.

"No.. it's just. I don't know.."

"That's right, you don't know. You don't know what's going to happen, how you will like it, if you will get the role.. that's the best part, Bella! The not knowing what will happen."

"So, you're telling me that I should do it?" We both took a bite of her delicious pasta and I took a sip of my coke.

I nodded while swallowing it. "I think that you would be the perfect for it. You should at least try." My eyes begging her to understand.

"Okay," My eyebrows shot up. Did I hear that right? "But, I want to get it fair and square. I want to audition like everyone else and do not, I repeat do not, want to be treated differently in any way."

I smiled, proud to be the one to convince her. "Sure. That can be arranged."

She grabbed my face in one of her tiny hands and tried to look stern. "I'm serious, Cullen."

"I'm serious too, Swan!" I said, softly kissing her hand. She blushed and slowly pulled her hand back.

"I'll.. I'll bring dessert out."


	10. chapter 10

**10: Nervous**

 **BPOV**

My god, what have I done?

I was sitting in an actually very comfy chair in the hallway of Cullen-Whitlock Productions, room 14; casting Behind a Pair of Sunglasses. My hands were trembling and I was starting to sweat. This is why I didn't want to do this. I suffer from stagefright. Like, very much so.

I can't go up like this! They'll think I'm a freak!

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and searched Edwards number. He gave it to me yesterday after our 'date'.

 **I don't think I can do this. I'm so nervous and sweaty and I don't think I can say a normal sentence right now!**

 **\- B**

He replied almost immediately.

 **Of course you can! When you get in, there will only be me, my mom, the director, and 2 casting people. Just pretend that nobody else is there. Just you and me.**

 **\- E**

That calmed me down a little bit. Not enough though.

A red light on the wall jumped to life as it was my turn to get in.

"Here we go, you can do this, Bells. You can do this! It's just an audition.. it's just an audition.. it's just an.. an.."

 _Okay.._

I walked in and almost immediately shut my nerves off. My body seems to know when I really can't use the nerves, and just ignores them for a while. Kind of handy.

"Hi, Bella," Esme said, writing my name down on a piece of paper. "We have got a highlighted script for you if you want, as you didn't really have any time to practise."

I nodded and took the script from her hands. Oh! I knew this scène! This wasn't so hard.

"Okay, Bella," the director said. "I am going to say Corys lines as you play Becca. We will film you with this camera and you will hear from us in a week or so."

I nodded and took a deep breath.

My eyes caught Edwards and he gave me a proud smile. I bit my lip and started the scène, getting into character. "I am not doing that again!"

"I still can't believe you actually did that! That was sick!" The director said as Cory.

"Well, I had to prove it to you, didn't I? You said I couldn't ride the bull without falling off, and I proved you wrong, boy!"

"That you did.."

 _Becca and Cory make eyecontact.. bla bla bla - ah!_

"So, you up for some tacos?" He asked.

Becca gives him an 'are you serious' look. So I do my best with raising my eyebrows and putting my hands on my hips. I could hear Edward laugh in the background, but I was too focused to stop. "After Bumpy Road over there? No way! I could do with some games or something. You up for some shooting?"

Now Cory gives Becca a weird smile.

They walk over to the shootingstal, Becca gives the man behind it 5 dollars and picks up a gun while Cory stands behind her, grinning.

"You sure you can handle a gun, little girl? Don't get yourself.."

Cory gets interrupted by the sound of three shots being fired and people applauding. Becca smiles triumphanticly at Cory.

"You were saying, little boy?" I said grinning at the idea of beating someone at something like shooting.

"Okay, you are good, I'll give you that."

"Good? I could shoot that teddy bear way up there, if it wasn't so cute. Now, are you going to shoot with me, or sulk all night?" I said.

"Fine, show me what you've got, shortcake!"

"Maybe you should hold off on the insults, there buddy, you know I grew up on a farm right?"

End scène.

I looked at Esme, she gave me a proud smile and a nod. I turned to Edward, but didn't really recognise the expression he had on his face. It looked like adoration, pride and.. love? No, why would he.. love? What are you.. no!

"Thank you, Bella," One of the casting crew said, as no one was speaking. "You will hear from us this week."

Edward took me to a icecream parlor after the audition to treat me on some welldeserved sugar. "Why won't you believe me you did well?" He almost pleaded to me. "Actually you didn't do well, you did fantastic!" Ever since we walked out of the castingroom, Edward has been giving me compliments and I kept brushing them off.

"Because.. I don't know. I'm always like this. I won't believe I did good until I see the results, in this case that stupid phonecall." I mumbled.

"Do you want to go get us a seat or should I?" He asked me.

"No, I'll wait here. I never know which flavour to get until the last minute. I'll see you in a bit." Edward smiled and walked off to find us a booth to sit at.

"Hello, how can I help you - Bella?" I looked up from the floor and was greeted by two very blue eyes. "Wow! What are you doing here?"

I froze. _No! No, no, no! Not with Edward here! Please God, no!_

"I'm sorry," I said. I swallowed and puckered my lips together as I tried to come up with a good lie. "Have we met before? I - I don't seem to remember you."

I feel terrible.

"That's all right. It's been a while. I'm Michael Newton? We went to the same college. We like, dated for a year and a half."

I know.. I really regret that.

"Oh! Michael! Nice to see you!" I faked. Maybe I did well at my audition after all, if he buys this poor excuse of a lie.

"What can I get ya?" He asked. His eyes still twinkled when he looked at me. Oh no..

"Um, pistache and vanilla in a cone and cookie dough, oreo in a cup, please." I ordered, trying to ignore his boyish grin.

"So what brings you to Hollywood?" He asked while scooping out my order.

I smiled. Can this guy stop talking? "Well, I have lived here for almost my whole life and my parents have a café closeby. I work there."

"Really? So we have been this close all this time? Funny how that works."

"Yeah," I gave hin a fake laugh, trying to hide my awkwardness. "Small world."

"Well, here you go. One Pistache-Vanilla and a Cookie Dough-Oreo. Have a nice day!" He waved at me as I walked away and I sighed when I sat down across from Edward.

"That took a while," Esward said as he took his first lick of his icecream. "You didn't get lost, did you?" He teased.

I swatted his arm and he laughed. "No, the boy behind the counter kept on talking to me. He's an.. an old friend of mine."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "He? Anyone I need to be worried about?"

I saw that he was joking, but could hear the serious undertone in his voice. "No, don't worry. You're still in first place.. at the moment." I said teasing him.

"At the moment? Now hang on.." I laughed at his little smirk. "Why aren't I always in first place?"

"Well, first of all, I don't even know if we are going to count this as a date, so we are not going out at the moment and second of all, you've got icecream on your face."

Edward wiped his nose and mouth with the back of his hand. Confused he said: "No I don't.."

I grabbed his cone-holding-hand and shoved it in his face. I grinned. "Now you do."

"Oh, you are _so_ going to regret doing that, and I am _so_ counting this as a date." He got up to grab some napkins and that is when Mike thought it would be a good time to pop-by.

"Hi, Bella," he said. I quickly put some icecream in my mouth and just smiled at him. "So, I was wondering if you maybe would want to go out some time? We haven't seen each other in a while so maybe we can catch up?"

I slowly swallowed the bite that had already melted in my mouth, but I just didn't want to talk to him. Just as I was about to say something I felt to arms around my shoulders. "Who is this, Beautiful?" Edward said.

Oh. My. God. No, do not start what I think you're about to do.

"This - This is Mike Newton. The guy I was telling you about earlier. We went to the same college together."

Edward stared him down without saying anything else. I handed him his cone. "Here is your icecream, Ed-"

Instead of grabbing the cone, Edward gave me a kiss that knocked the air out of my lungs and left me hanging after. He sat down next to me instead of across like he did before and put his arm around my shoulders. "Did you need anything?" He asked Mike kind of rudely without looking at him, all the while licking his icecream.

"No.. no." Mike mumbled and walked off.

Once Mike was out of sight I hit Edward on his chest. "Ow.. What?" Edward laughed.

"Oh, you know, 'what'! What was that? Did you have to show your Alpha side to him or something?"

Edward smiled and kissed the top of my head. I secretly liked the position we were in.

I snuggled in further. Burried my head in the crook of his neck far enough so I couls still scoop my icecream.

The cold treat contrasting with his warm chest, Edward putting his arm tighter around me, protecting me from all the bad things around. It felt nice. Very nice.

I think I'm starting to like Edward. A lot.

 **Was it good? Bad? Too much? Acceptable?** **Tell me, tell me, tell me!**


	11. chapter 11

**11: Backroom catastrophes**

 **BPOV**

It has been a few weeks since my first audition for Behind a Pair of Sunglasses. Tomorrow was my 'chemistry' audition with Edward and he seemed really excited for me to do it.

I had already practised my part a thousand times by just reading the book when I bought it, so the words shouldn't be a problem. It's the performing in front of a lot of people what I can't do.

I have a very bad stage fright. I love to perform, but that just always got in my way of making it my job. And the part that my parents wouldn't let me 'throw away' my life like that.

Thanks mom and dad.

"Table 4, Bells!" Jessica yelled. She was in an awful mood today. I didn't know why though. I grabbed the pen from my apron and scribbled 'table 4' on the top of the note.

"Welcome to Sunflower Café, may I take your order?" I asked. I looked up and smiled as I was greeted by my reflection staring back at me out of a pair of Sunglasses.

"Hi, Beautiful," Edward said. He stuck to that nickname after the icecream incident, but I didn't mind it. "Could I have.."

"A large Latte with a.." I tapped my pen to my bottom lip and pretended to think. "Chocolate sprinkled donut?"

He leaned back on his chair and smiled. I couldn't see his green eyes because of the sunglasses, but I get why he did it. Especially on a busy day like this.

"You know me to well, Beautiful." I wrote it down and glanced back at the bar. "You could come sit at the back you know? You could take your glasses off and relax a bit?" I asked, biting my lip.

"I don't know.."He thought about it for a second. He slid his glasses to the edge of his nose and I could see a teasing look in his eye. "will I still get my Latte there?"

I grinned. "Maybe you'll get even more." I winked and left his table to place his order. I could hear a chair scrape over the wooden floor and felt him behind me almost a second later.

"Can I take you up on that offer?" He whispered.

After our second date at the icecream place two weeks ago, Edward decided that one date wasn't enough. He took me out to dinner and did all the gentlemen things that makes girls fall for guys ten times faster.

After the fifth date, he drove me home and I invited him to stay the night. Don't worry! Nothing happend, as I said, he is the perfect gentlemen. He only stole a couple of kisses. Okay we made out.. a lot.

I nodded and took his hand in mine. I lead him through the kitchen and finally we got to the little breakroom. "It's not much, but it's something."

"I think it's very.. cosy," He said. He took his coat and glasses off and sat on a chair across from me. "Excited for your audition?" He poked me in my side, smiling.

"Don't do that!" I giggled. I tried to straighten out my uniform but the rolls stayed where they were. "Ugh, I hate this top."

"Why? I like it," Edward said. He took my hands in his and pulled me forward. I stood inbetween his legs and he placed his hands on my hips. "It hugs you in just the right places." He traced his finger across my waist to my hipbone.

"That's why I hate it," I said. "I don't have 'the right places'," I said, quoting his words. "I just have a belly who likes to make waves and legs that flatten out to the size of Canada when I sit down."

"Oh stop it, you," He put his hands behind both my knees and pulled me onto his lap. "You are gorgeous, Beautiful. Absolutely stunning."

I mouthed a 'thank you' and smiled. Edward leaned in and pressed his soft lips to mine. I put my hands behind his head and pulled at the little hairs on the nape of his neck which I found out, he really liked. He pulled me up higher and placed one of his hands on my waist and the other on my ass.

He pushed his tongue on my lips and I opened my mouth for him. Our tongues fought for dominance, but as I was on top, I pushed harder down onto him. He groaned and squeezed my ass harder.

I let him go to get some air when someone cleared their throat. I turned around and saw Jessica standing there, having a very evil glint in her eye.

"Well, if it isn't the sweet, innocent, little Isabella Swan." She mused.

I got off of Edwards lap and crossed my arms. "What do you want, Jess?"

She closed the door and gave me a sick smile. "Well, I was just saying that your dad needed someone to clean the bar."

"Why don't you do it?" I asked her. She scoffed. That bitch!

"I am not cut out for that kind of work. And Lauren isn't here, so you might need to hurry." She flicked her long blonde hair back as she put her eyes on Edward.

"Where is Lauren then?" I asked her, stepping aside to block her gaze from Edward.

Jessica checked her nailpolish and sighed. "She got to the second round of auditions for that new movie part, Behind a Pair of Sunglasses. Today is her audition with the real Edward Cullen."

"Oh, yeah! The part you weren't cut out for right? Or was that a different one?" I asked her with a sweet voice. Her eyes snapped to me and she stood up straight.

I could hear Edward chuckle and unfortunately, so could Jessica. "Hello? Who are you?" She batted her eyelashes and smiled at him.

 _Oh no! No, no, no! That man, is mine! You back off!_ "I thought you were dating some Paul guy?" I asked her, sitting back down on Edwards lap and changing the subject.

He locked his arms around me and pressed his chest tight to my back. "Who?" She asked, still making flirty faces to Edward.

"Your boyfriend? You are dating for like, a year now!"

"Pfft! Paul is a little boy, what I need is a big, strong man." She said.

 _Now, Bella. Stake your claim or forever hold your peace._ "Well, this one is taken. He's all mine." I said holding his arms which he had put around me. I could feel Edward smirk in my neck.

The bastard! He was enjoying this!

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, Jess?" I hissed. She broke her gaze from Edward, and shot daggers at me now.

"Just get out there and help your dad. I'm not getting paid enough for cleaning." She said, walking out.

Edward smirked when I turned to him. "My little firecracker, staking your claim over me like that, that's hot."

I laughed and hit him on his head. "Come on let's go. I've got a bar to clean."

 **I don't really love this chapter, but it's olay I guess.. hope you liked it!**


	12. chapter 12

**12: like puzzlepieces**

 **EPOB**

 _Come on! Walk away already.._

I was in the middle of the second audition round and just finished a scene with this girl who was looking very pleased with herself and her audition she had just done.

"Well, we will call you in a week or so, to tell you if you made the final cut, okay?" The director said.

She nodded and walked away. I sat down next to my mom and checked her list with names. "How many until Bella?"

My mom put a hand on my head and stroked my hair while I sulked. "A lot, baby boy. Get ready, the next one will be in in a second."

"Why didn't you put Bella on top of the list like I asked you to? We would have been done by now. I know I want her to be my Becca." I whined. I stood up and waited for the door to open.

"Because, Edward, Bella didn't want that. She wanted a fair audition. She didn't want any special treatment." Mom said. I didn't miss it when she crossed the girl who was just here from her list. _She likes Bella the best, too!_

"But she is special.." Edward whined.

"Edward," Mom warned. "Enough."

I may look like I'm 25, but one stare from my mothers face could take me back to when I was 10 again.

"Fine.."

The door opened and a femiliar girl walked in. "Name please?" The Director asked. I recognised her face from somewhere, but couldn't place it.

"Lauren Mallory."

"Lauren, this is Edward Cullen," she turned around and smiled at me. I gave her a tight-lipped smile back and swallowed. "He will be your co-actor in this scene. This is to test the connection between you two and see if we see the Becca Shepherd we want."

Lauren nodded and turned to me. Not needing a script, I walked up to her and began the scene.

"Well, that was a disaster," I said while sitting down on top of my moms table. "That girl couldn't even remember her lines. She stuttered all the way."

"Come on, Edward. Don't be so harse. She must have been very nervous." My mom said, always trying to get the best out of a situation.

I sighed. "Well she hid it well behind that wall of smiles and flirtatious eyecontact."

"She wasn't as bad as Tanya, right?" The director asked me. "I wasn't there for that one."

I scoffed and my mother swatted my leg. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! When did you get so disrespectful towards other people? I did not raise you this way! Tanya is a nice girl!"

"Yes, mother. Tanya can be very nice. If she wants to be." I mumbled. That earned me another slap. Tanya had been one of the first ones to come in as her last name started with a D. She came in, sat down and expected me to come running back to her.

 _No way! I've got someone better now. Bella has got more talent and beauty and kindness and.. much more in her pinky than you in your entire body._ And I would've said it to her if my mother wasn't in the room with me.

A couple of auditions later I couldn't stay still in my seat. _Bella is coming! Bella is coming!_ I felt like a dog, waiting for my owner to come back home from the store.

The door opened and I shot up. "Hi." Bella said quietly.

"Hi, Beautiful," I said, leading her with my hand against her lower back. "Ready for your audition? See how good we are together?" I wiggled my eyebrows for effect.

She blushed, catching my drift. "Shut up." she said as she tried to hide a smile.

"Okay, Hi Bella," Mom said, always remembering her manners. "After the scene we will know if you guys really look good together as Cory and Becca. After all the auditions we are going to look everyone over and choose the best 5. They will be in a room together, acting out a different scene from a totally different movie. It will be a surprise for everyone, so no special treatment." Mom laughed.

Bella smiled and I took her coat from her and hung it over a chair behind me. "Thanks."

To my surprise she didn't get her script out, but just stood there. The director kind of stared at me with a questioning gaze for a second before shrugging and yelling: "Action!"

"You sure you want this?" Bella said. She reached out to grab my hand and I took it.

"Of course, Becca," I said. "You talk so highly of your family. I need to meet them sometime."

Bella sighed. "I know, but just remember, my dad can be a little rough, just like my brothers. They're just protective of me. My sister can be a little pushy, she has got that from my mom, who will probably be asking you loads of questions on fame and tv and stuff.."

I nodded. "Okay, I got it. Rough, protective, pushy. Any other traits I need to watch out for?"

"Maybe one," Bella said. She put her arms around my neck and looked me in the eyes. "Love." She put her lips on mine and I closed my eyes.

I have had so many kisses this afternoon, I couldn't keep up, but this.. this was by far the best one, the only one I actually paid attention to. She opened her mouth a little so I pushed further.

"Err uhum!" Someone cleared their throat. It was my mother. She did not look pleased.

"Sorry.." Bella mumbled, bright red and stepping away from my grip.

"That's okay, dear," My mom said, but directed her glare at me. I know I was going to get hit across the head for doing that later, but it was worth it. "We have got the right phone number: 754 3010?"

"Yes." I said at the same time Bella said it. She giggled.

"I didn't know we were memorizing phone numbers already, Edward?" She teased me.

I scratched my neck, a bit embarrassed, but smiled anyway. "Can I walk you out?" I asked her, helping her putting her coat back on.

"Edward! You are not done yet!" My mom said shredding my perfect day.

"Right.." I said, dropping my hand that automatically attached itself to her lower back whenever we walked.

"It's okay. I need to go back to work anyway," She got on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. "Bye, Esme! Nice seeing you!"

"Bye Bella!" She said, a tad confused on what just happened. "Did she just.. are you two..?"

I turned around grinning with guilt written all over my face. "If you chase my actress away from this movie, I will make sure you will never get any part anywhere, ever!" She almost screamed at me. "I have been looking for a girl who represents Becca as well as she does and now that I've got her, I will not let her go!"

I jumped back but smiled after a second. "So, does that mean that Bella is our Becca?"

"Of course she is our Becca! She was our Becca the moment she broke in here and auditioned for herself! Have you even looked at her face, or just concentrated on what's below that?"

"Mom!"


	13. chapter 13

**13: Aftermath**

 **BPOV**

"Izzy? Where have you been?"

I stopped and turned around. My mother was pouring coffee into a cup while balancing a tray on her other hand. "I'm waiting for an answer young lady!"

"I'm not a kid, mom! I can come and go whenever I want to!" I snapped, my hands folding themselves in front of my chest.

"Oh, are you now? Well, miss 'grown-up', put on your uniform and start serving."

I stuck my tongue out to her just because I felt like it and went to the backroom. I stopped in my tracks as I overheard Jess and Lauren talking: "Yes, I totally nailed that audition. You should have seen Edwards face after he kissed me! We are definatly going to fall in love and make the most talented and beautiful babies ever!"

I held my breath as a laugh tried to escape my lips. Lauren somehow heard me and stormed over to the door I was behind and pulled it open.

With a discuated look on her face sge said: "Ugh, it's you. What are you doing here?" she asked me, her voice filled with disgust.

I stepped in. "I work here and my parents own it."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Always the one-upper. I don't give a damn if your parents own this thing. They love me, so I own them. So, I _so_ own you."

I snorted. "Nobody owns me," I said. "So," I started, changing the subject. "How did your audition go?"

Lauren flipped her hair over her shoulder and sat down on the table behind her. "He absolutely fell in love with my looks as my acting!" Jess smiled and nodded like the little lapdog she was.

"Really? I thought he had like.. a girlfriend?" I said, leaning against the doorframe. I cleared my throat at my own statement. "Well, someone who he is seeing at the moment."

Lauren 'pfft'-ed and waved with her hand. "That Tanya girl? She is long gone. Don't you read any trash mags? That girl is totally trying to cover up her break up."

I shook my head. "No, I mean his new girl. Brown hair, brown eyes? She is kind of a simple girl really, no glamour or fame. I like her." I mused.

Lauren just stared at me. "No way! Edward was totally in love with me after that kiss!"

My eyes popped open. I didn't even think about him kissing other people at those auditions until now. Well, it's his job right? He doesn't really have a choice.. right?

"I am totally getting that part." Lauren said, turning back to Jess and she just mumbled something that sounded like another: 'totally'.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, but Lauren saw and sneered: "What?", then smirked. "Don't tell me _you_ auditioned for that movie?" Lauren chackled her loud, hyena-like laugh. "Oh my god! Little Isabella thinks she can actually act! What a loser!"

I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from going at her.

"Just like with Waterdrops." Lauren said, smirking. I tried to look away. "You remember?" She asked. "Do you remember what happened, bush #2?"

I did remember, but I just didn't want to talk about it. "We were like, 10, Lauren. If that's your only time you have been better than me, then so be it!"

"Whatever," Jess said, rolling her eyes just like Lauren always does. "Don't you have a boyfriend to go to or something?"

Lauren laughed. "Wait - she actually has a boyfriend? Who?" She asked me.

"None of your business, Lauren." I mumbled.

"He's pretty hot," Jess continued. "Saw him here the other day, sucking face with her."

"Well, I bet you're just a little rebound for him after his last girlfriend broke up with him or something."

"I can assure you that's not the case." I jumped away from the doorway I was standing in and saw a pretty pissed-off Edward. He was hot when he was angry.

Laurens eyes almost popped out of her head. "Y-You're.. you're Ed.. Edward Cullen.."

"That's right and.."

"YOU CHOSE MEEE!" Lauren screamed happily. She ran towards him, pushed me aside in the progress and jumped in his arms. It took a lot of strength to not just grab her by her hair and yank her of my man.

"No! I'm here for Bella," He almost dropped her onto the floor (I wouldn't have minded if he did...)

"Yeah?" I asked him, stepping forward.

He smiled and walked towards me. "Would you like to get something to eat or are you busy?"

"No, no, I'm free right now. Well, I'm not, but I will just give myself the day off. Like right now.. Yes." I said, stumbling over my words.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you," I sighed as we walked down the street. I had no idea where he was taking me. A surprise, as usual. "Those girls were really getting on my nerves."

He chuckled and placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. "Like that Lauren girl would ever get the part. She couldn't even remember all her lines. Unlike you, who didn't even need a script."

I blushed at his compliment. "So..?" I grinned.

"Soo..?" He smiled; raising a confused eyebrow.

I laughed at his obvious fake innocence. "Where are you taking me?"

He smiled again; cocky this time, after getting at what I was trying to do. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know." He snickered.

I elbowed him a little and he laughed. "Tell me! Please.." I pouted and he gave me a swift kiss on my nose.

"That is not going to work, Beautiful."

I sighed. I hated surprises, I wanted to be in control of every situation. This might be good for me then, I suppose. "Am I at least dressed approprietly?"

He twirled me around in the middle of the street and pulled me back to his warm body. With my chin on his chest I looked up at him and saw him looking down at me. "You are perfect. Don't worry about it, okay?"

I nodded and we walked on.

He opened the doors to someplace I had never heard of so I immediately knew that this was going to be a fancy place. I was right, and I was so not approprietly dressed for this.

"Reservation?" The lady at the front desk said. My head shot up at her voice and I realised I was staring around while Edward had walked on.

"Cullen for two?" Edward said.

She checked her computer and smiled. "Yes, follow me please." Edward lead me forward with his hand on my lowerback, and we followed the lady to our table. "Table 17, here are your menus and have a nice night." She said, winking at Edward.

Edward ignored her and pushed my chair back for me to sit. "Thank you," we looked at our menus and I almost choked on my own tongue when I saw the prices. I leant forward over the table. Edward did the same and I whispered: "This place charges 35 dollars for a small steak!"

Edward pushed his finger against my mouth and shushed me, pushing me back in my chair. "Relax.. It's a date. I'm paying."

I rolled my eyes and checked around the room to see if anyone was looking at our strange conversation. "That's not fair, you paid for the last date we went to." I said, sounding more like a whine.

He smirked and sat back normally. "Fine, you pay."

"Not here! I can't even afford a slice of lemon here!" I whisper-yelled.

Edward laughed and put his hand over mine. "Oh Beautiful, I love it when you worry. I am paying. And you are ordering whatever you want."

I huffed at his smug - and at the same time _so_ handsome - looking face. "Fine, but promise me we are leaving dessert for my place." I immediately hid my blushing face behind my menu as I thought about my words. "I meant.."

Edward smirked. "Ooh, I know what you meant. That can be arranged, m'lady." I laughed and kicked him playfully under the table.

"Shut up." I mumbled.


	14. chapter 14

**14: Dessert at my place**

 **BPOV**

After our lovely dinner we had, Edward paid for it and made me promise not to try and pay him back someday.

"So, you want to go to my place for a bit?" I asked him. He smiled and opened the passengerside door of his car for me.

"Sure. I am still waiting for my dessert." He sat down and wagged his eyebrows.

"Oh stop it, you!" I said laughing. We got to my little studio appartment and I opened the door. "You know it's not much, but.."

"Bella.. stop. You are doing it again." He mused and I sighed. I hung my coat over one of my diningchairs and looked around. Edward has said to me that I should stop diminishing everything I have. I'm clearly still working on it.

"I love your place. It's small, it's cozy, it screams Bella," He said, hanging his own coat over mine. "Really." He took my hands in his and pulled me close to him.

"Thank you," I said. "Do you want something.."

"Yeah.." Before I could even finish my question, which would have been: 'Do you want something to drink?', Edward made it his own question and answered it for the both of us.

He pressed forward and locked his lips on mine. His hands shifted to my waist where mine went to his shoulders and hair. Edward pushed me backwards until I hit a wall with a throaty groan.

With a triumphant smile he pulled away and looked at me. "I would like that, and then some. If you want to." Referring to my original question. His forehead was leaning against mine and I could feel his hot breath on my face.

I bit my lip and nodded my head. "I want to." I whispered. I don't think I have ever seen a guy so excited for those words. Edwards eyes lit up and his smile couldn't falter even if he tried to.

His lips found their way to my neck, then chin, cheek and lastly, lips. "You taste delicious." He said, panting a little. My lips followed his and tried to take a little more control, but Edward wasn't having it.

I eventually gave up and moaned as he put his mouth on my ear and nibbled on my earlobe. "Edwaa-" His teeth followed a trail from my ear to my jaw, down to my throat.

He folded his arms under my ass and hoisted me up. My legs folded themselves around his waist automaticly as he carried me to my bedroom. I always feel a bit weird when there is some other person in my room than myself, but Edward made that feeling disappear really quick by kissing me senceless.

"Are you.. sure.. you want.. to do.. this?" Edward tried to say in between kisses. He dropped me on my bed and climbed on top of me. His elbows were right beside my face and I could feel something press against my outerthigh.

Of course I blushed when he pushed himself further into me. Because I am 12!

Edward chuckled and kissed my lips again. "You are too cute." He chuckled.

"Yes." I blurted out, still catching my breath from before.

Edward gave me a weird look. "Yes, wha-"

"Yes, I'm sure I want this, Edward." I pressed my lips to his and with a little more effort than he made it look, turned us around so I was lying on top of him. His hand traveled down my waist to my ass and he gave it a light squeeze.

I pulled his hair and moaned. "We need to.. I.. you need to.. to unzip me." I said, forgetting my words for a second, because of the state my mind was in. "My blouse opens at the back and I can't.. reach.."

Edward pulled me to his chest so now I was face to face with his neck and lying on his (still clothed) torso while he pulled the zipper down from my blouse. I sat back up and slid it of my body towards the ground. Edwards eyes widened for a second before pulling me close again and kissing my lips.

"I love the blue." He murmured, pulling at my bra straps. I looked down and noticed that I was indeed wearing my blue bra. It was one of my favorites, so I was glad Edward liked it too.

"That's what you are thinking about right now?" I giggled. He raised an amused eyebrow. "Well, I like you in white." I said to him.

"Well, aren't you one lucky lady." He said, pulling his sweater off. Underneath he wore a tight, longsleeved white shirt and I gasped. The reason for the white is probably because his muscles stand out more. Edward wasn't as muscular as his brother, Emmett - who was huge - but he had some very nice abs and biceps. I looked like nothing compared to him.

"You totally planned that!" I said, swatting his stomach. He laughed at my surprised look.

"No I didn't! How was I supposed to do that!"

"Well, too bad we are not going to put it to good use right now." I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He immediately kissed me when popped up from under the shirt and pushed his lips against mine.

"Edward.." I moaned.

"Take your jeans off." He said. He sounded really husky, like he just woke up; It sounded very sexy. I jumped off the bed to slide the denim off my legs. He did the same with his and his socks.

It's like his eyes don't know where to look first, but eventually settle on mine. I gave him a shy smile and walked over to him. He leaned back on his elbows while I climbed on top of him again. My knees on each side of his legs and my hands loosely around his neck. I leaned forward and gave him a slow, sensual kiss.

He started to unclip my bra and it fell down onto his torso. It has been quite a long time since I went this far with a guy, so I was getting a bit fidgety. "Are you alright, Beautiful? We can stop if you want to?" He asked, looking at me with big bug eyes, afraid he had done something wrong.

I gave him a swift kiss. "No! Nothing is wrong! It's just.. it's been a long time, so.. you know.. but nothing is wrong! Just ignore me.."

Edward smirked. "That will be really hard to do, but okay. I'll try," He turned us around and pushed me back so I layed flat on my back.

 _"Izzy! It's your mother! Pick up the phone!"_

It was the faint sound of my phone ringing in my livingroom, but it was still loud enough to hear it in my bedroom.

I groaned and squeezed my eyes closed as I thought off every possible way to kill my mother right now.

"Just ignore it," I mumbled as I pulled him to me and kissed him again. "It will stop in a min.."

" _Izzy! I know you can hear me! Pick up!"_

"Oh my god!" I screamed through clenched teeth and jumped up from under Edward and ran, only my dark blue panties on my body, into the livingroom. I ripped the phone from my charger and answered it. "What!" I snapped.

" _Well, that is no way to talk to your mother, Isabella,_ " She said, oblivious to why I was acting this way. " _Lauren and the other girl are out for the day, so I need you to take this night shift as your dad and I are going on a date."_

I almost growled at her. "And so you just assume that I have got nothing better to do! Maybe I have plans for tonight!"

I could feel him. He was staring at me from the stairs. I glanced over my shoulder and saw him walking towards me with a very far away look in his eyes. I felt him hugging me from behind. I gasped as I felt something (well, not something, I knew what it was) poke me right where I needed it.

My mother let out a laugh. " _Sweetheart, don't kid yourself. You haven't had plans for the weekend_ _since.. well.."_ Ouch, that hurt. She didn't even finish the sentence.

Edward pressed his lips to my other ear and whispered: "Say it, Bella. _Say it._ " To make his point even clearer he thrusted his cock against my panty covered ass.

"Mom.. I.." He wrapped his hands around me and started kneading my breast. With the other he brushed past the skin on my stomach and slowly slid it down to my still clothed mound. My breath hitched.

"Say it." He pinched my nipple and I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming. He kept brushing my clit and my nipple in the same circular motions and I had to really concentrate on my moms voice to even understand what she was saying.

" _Izzy?_ " My mother said, a bit confused by the noises she must be hearing on her daughters end. " _Izzy are you still there_?"

"Mom," I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I quit."

 ***Holding my breath*** **and? Was it good? I hope so! Bella finally stood up to her mom.. tell me what you liked, what you didn't and what you would like to see next!**


	15. chapter 15

**Chapter 15:** **Just how I like it**

 **BPOV**

This is weird. Really, really weird.

My phone didn't ring. Not even during the afternoonshift I usually work today.

It was quiet. No emails, texts or other form of communication started with: 'sweetie', 'oh honey?' or 'Izzy! Can you..'.

It was weird, but I loved it!

It was my first _real_ day off in a long time and I had the best time. Edward left around 10 in the morning for work and to leave me to do my own stuff.

My daily quota in writing was reached, twice, my house was spotless and organised and I read a book, while drinking a cup of tea.

"This is weird," I sat the book aside and sighed while staring into nothingness. " _And.._ I'm bored." I wasn't used to doing nothing, not in a long time anyway.

Luckily my phone rang a bit after 1:30 p.m. and I saw the caller ID: Edward.

"Hey, Handsome." I answered as I curled my legs under me on my couch and wrapped my fingers around my second cup of tea.

He chuckled. _"Hi, Beautiful. How is your first day in doing nothing?"_ I sighed.

"Wonderful. I cleaned my house, wrote some, read some.." I bit my lip. "What do I do now?" I asked him.

Edward laughed. " _What do you mean? You relax! That's what you do on a free day!"_

"Well, I did that. _Now_ what do I do? My house is clean, I don't need any groceries, my writing is more than done.. I am bored, Edward!" I groaned.

He chuckled again. _"Oh come on, Busy Bee. You could think of something, right? Watch a movie, check the web, bake. I don't know.. I just go to a bar when I have a day off."_

"Well I don't drink so.. I'll figure something out. Have fun at work, Edward."

 _"Thanks, Beautiful. You have fun with doing nothing!"_ I decided to open my laptop and browse the web for a few minutes when an email popped up. It was an old friend of mine.

"Oh my god! Jacob!" I clicked on the unopened email and read it.

 **To: Bella Swan**

 **From: Jacob Black**

 **Subject: Hey it's me!**

 **Hi, Bells!**

 **I hadn't heard from you in a while (like 3 months) and that's** **a long time to ignore your best friend, sweetpea! Don't think you could just run away from me.**

 **Just kidding, I know how busy you can get, Bells, so I won't hold a grudge. I know you don't mean to neglect me.. *sobbing histericly***

 **I was wondering if you would have time to hang out with me sometime soon. I will be done with school in a week, so after that, I'm all yours!**

 **Please call me, or text me, or email me, just talk to meeeee!!!**

 **Love,**

 **Your neglected best friend, Jake**

It had been a long time since I had heard from him, indeed. I was busy with school and after that the cafe, and he had his automechanic stuff, so he was pretty busy too.

It would be great to see him again. I sent him a quick email back to ask if we could call later this week to chat and plan a real date.

Now, I was planning on making lunch and try to sneak into a movie studio to see my, kind of boyfriend..

"Name?" The securityguard at the front gate snapped at me when I had tapped on his little window.

"Be - Isabella Swan. I'm here to see Edward Cullen?" I said. I gave him a small smile as he checked his list and opened the visitorsgate for me to pass through.

When I finally found my way to the building where Edward worked at the moment, I took out my phone.

 **Hi Handsome,** **If you have time, I'm at the studios, but don't really know where you would be working today, so..** **xx B**

I continued down the hall, trying to open a door while balancing two sandwiches packed in aluminumfoil and a to-go cup with my leftover tea in it.

"Oh, let me help you!" I heard a femiliar voice say. I turned around and saw Alice Cullen walking over to me.

She pushed the door open and let me pass. "Thanks. I would've never been able to do that on my own."

Her smile never faltered as she asked me about my life since the last time we spoke and told me hers. Her mouth didn't stop, but it was nice. She made sure that I didn't have to talk much.

"So, you were probably on your way to see Edward, huh?" she asked, giving a little nod to the lunch in my arms. I smiled. "That's nice. You make him very happy, Bella. You should know that. He talks about you all the time."

I blushed. "Well, he makes me happy too, so that's.. good." I said, not really sure what to say next.

Alice seemed to catch onto my awkwardness and continued our previous conversation. "He should come here in a few minutes." she said as she dropped me off in some kind of office.

It was a combination of a teachers lounge and a CEO's office. Professional but still comfortable. It was build in an L-shape with the desk in line with the door, at the left a couch with table and around the corner a what looked like a coffeemachine.

I put the lunch and coffee on his desk and sat down on the couch. He hadn't sent me a text back yet, so I wasn't sure when he would come by.

After a few minutes the door of Edwards office opened and I got up to greet him, but it wasn't Edward.

A woman, maybe in her mid-twenties, early thirties, with long blond hair pulled over her left shoulder a killer body just strudded in and closed the door behind her.

Without seeing me, she walked around Edwards desk and inspected the lunch I brought with, probably wondering what it was or how it got there.

When I cleared my throat she looked up, her face shocked. "Oh!" Her voice sounded higher than I expected it to be. "Hello, sorry, I didn't see you there, hun. Could I have a white chocolate Mocha please? Edward would like a Latte, when he gets here."

She shrugged her coat off and hung it over the coat rack next to the door. I stared at her, really trying to keep my mouth from falling open.

The woman turned around, probably at the lack of coffee-making noises and raised a confused eyebrow. "Yes?"

"N - Never mind.." I said, still a bit dazed myself as I turned to Edwards very complicated coffee machine. Working in a cafe makes you good at memorizing drinks, so I knew exactly what she meant.

"What's your name?" She asked as I placed her white chocolate mocha in front of her.

I put some of my hair behind my ear and sipped from my tea. "Bella Swan. And you?"

She scoffed a little, but answered. "Tanya. Tanya Denali? Never heard of me? I played in loads of movies.." I slowly shook my head as she started naming some of the work she had been in.

Of course I knew who she was. I just didn't like her. I even told Edward how much I hated her before I actually met _him_.

"No? Oh well.." She didn't sound that genuine. "Could you make the Latte before mr. Cullen gets here?"

I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing at her. I just shook my head to myself and made his Latte just the way he liked it. As I stirred his coffee, the door opened and the beautiful, sexy voice of my man filled the room.

"Oh! Hi, Tanya.. uhm.. nice to see you.." He said: his voice sounded strained and forced. A part of me liked him talking like that, meaning that he didn't want her here, the other part wanted to do something to make it go away.

"Hi, Eddie! I just wanted to come by and say hello and check in on the progress of the movie and stuff.." She twirled a perfectly placed lock of her white-blond hair between her fingers and batted her eyelashes.

"Well.. you know that's not up to me, Tanya. My mother, casting and the Director have got the full say in that." From where I was standing I could see him through a window, but I was hid by a big houseplant and the curtain above my head.

I could see him looking at the lunch I brought with, which still lay on his desk. "Did you bring this?" he asked her, dragging it with his pointer finger to him.

Tanya sat down and placed her chin on the palm of her hands. "Yes. I know how much you like your.. lunch." she tried.

Edward eyed her suspiciously and the lunch next. "So, what is it?"

Tanya sat up straight. "Oh well, you know.."

"Chicken with mayo sandwich." Bella whispered, smirking as Tanya said: 'a BLT'. Edward hated tomatoes.

"Didn't you know I hate tomatoes? If you would make me the perfect lunch it should be.." I could hear him tearing the foil and chuckling. "..a chicken with mayo. Just how I like it. So this must be.." He opened my lunch: a peanutbutter and Jelly sandwich, which Edward knows is my weakness.

"And as you are highly allergic to nuts, I don't think that's yours. Bella? Are you in here, Beautiful?" I grabbed his Latte and cocked my head around the corner, my face carrying a cheeky smile.

"Surprise!" I said making awkward jazzhands. Edwards face lit up and he laughed. "I thought I'd bring you lunch as I know you forget to eat sometimes when you're busy." I put his Latte on his desk and sat down on his lap.

His eyebrows rose as I wasn't the type of girl for much PDA, but I didn't care right now. He gave a relaxed sigh and placed his hands on my hips. "I see you two have met?"

I nodded and hid a smile with my lips between my teeth. Of course Edward noticed it. "That's good. Tanya, this is my.. Bella."

I reached my hand to Tanyas to shake. "His girlfriend." I added, smiling as I felt Edward kiss my neck.


	16. chapter 16

Chapter 16: The big news (Lemon warning)

 **BPOV**

 **From: Esme Cullen**

 **To: Bella Swan**

 **Subject: Congratiolations!**

 **Bella,**

 **I am honored to be the one to tell you you are one of the final candidates for the role of Becca Shepherd in 'Behind a Pair of Sunglasses'.**

 **Cullen-Whitlock pro. wishes you good luck with your audition which will take place next week on October the 5th at 3 p.m.** **You will be the third one to audition and will be expected in office 4.**

 **I attached the script to your audition to this email for you to rehearse. You will be performing the high-lighted lines.**

 **Good luck with the final rounds,**

 **Esme Cullen, co-directer of 'Behind a Pair of Sunglasses'**

 **(P.S. I'm so, so, _so_ proud of you!! Good luck from me and Carlisle the rest of the family)**

I had screamed and giggled in my little appartment when I opened that email. I had printed the script immediatly and started practising when I cooked and did house work. I tried it while bathing once, but I had to print a new one after that.

It's been two weeks now. The audition went well.. Edward had said. We went for icecream after. Fortunatly Mike wasn't there.

Anyday now we would be getting the news. The stupid envelope with the letter of a lifetime. I could really use the job.

My bankaccount is starting to look rather thin and I had already gotten an email from my landlord saying that my rent wasn't paid last month. Thanks mom and dad for telling me you've stopped paying. I know they hate me at the moment, but that was a shitty move!

I was searching for jobs online when the only person with a spare key to my home, opened the door. I ran to the hallway and jumped into his arms as he closed the door behind him.

"Edward!" I kissed him on his lips before pulling him further inside. It had started to cool down now outside as it was mid October so his cheeks had that cute red glow on them as he started to warm up a bit. "What are you doing here?"

He always texted or called me before dropping by, affraid of interrupting me with my work. "Ah, you know, just visiting." He said, smirking.

I could see a little sparkle in his eyes, but didn't think anything of it. "Well, do want something to drink? Hot cocoa?" He nodded and made his way to my livingroom.

After I made his hot cocoa I sat back down behind my computer. "What are you doing?" Edward asked as he blew on his warm drink.

"I'm looking for a new job. Now that I quit at the café, I need a new place to get my money from," I clicked on a few links, but nothing really looked like something I would enjoy. "And if I really can't find anything I guess I'll just go back to mom and da-"

"No!" Edward said, jumping up and walking over towards me. "You don't need to do that!"

I laughed at his cute face. "Well, I have to get my money from somewhere, babe! It's not just going to fall in my lap!"

Edward pulled something from his coat. "By the way, before I forget. I found this on your doormat," and threw it, like I just said, in my lap.

I rolled my eyes and put it next to me. "Probably the landlord about my money."

"Probably worth your while looking at."

I waved him off and continued my jobsearch. I heard him mutter: "Unbelievable" under his breath and ignored him as he opened the envelope.

He cleared his throat and started walking through the livingroom as he read the letter out loud. "Dear Isabella Swan, we are pleased to tell and gradulate you on the win of your audition for Behind a Pair of.."

"What!" I screeched. I jumped from my desk chair and almost knocked Edward over trying to get my letter.

"Ah - ah - ah, what do you say first?" He said, teasingly.

"Please?" I jumped, but he pulled it out of my reach. Which wasn't hard to do, as I was alot shorter than him.

"And?" His lips pulled a pouty face and he fluttered his eyelashes.

I pulled a fake smile and put my hands on his chest. "And if you don't give me that letter now, you will regret it in say," I eyed the clock on my wall, "Half an hour." He never handed me anything that fast before and he pulled me on his lap on the couch as I continued reading.

"You will be expected in the foyer at 7 a.m. tomorrow. Everything will be taken care of and we wish you the best of luck during the making of this movie.

Signed, Head Director: Harry Clearwater, Co- Director: Esme Cullen, Co-producer: Carlisle Cullen, Co-producer: Jared Whitlock."

"Edward?" I whispered. Edward was kissing my neck and skimming his nose along my jawline, so his answer came out as a muffled: "Mm hmm?"

"I did it.." I bit my lip as I pulled back and smiled at him. "I actually did it!" I giggled.

"Yes, you did, Beautiful! You did do it! All by yourself!" He said, his voice and face proud. His lips found mine as we fell backwards together, with me on his chest.

My hands gripped his long hair and pulled it slightly, making him groan softly into our kiss. I nibbled on his lips, his bottomlip trapped between my teeth.

Edward pushed himself up into a sitting position again and slowly slid his hands under my shirt; his cool hands felt amazing on my skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps where ever he touched.

Now sitting up, I pushed harder onto him and he opened his mouth for me to explore with my tongue. His breath was warm on my tongue and smelled like cocoa.

If the lip biting and the ass grabbing wasn't enough of an indication, the tightening in his pants certainly was; he wanted more than just make out. Well, so did I.

"Let's.. get upstairs, Ed- " He lifted me up from his lap and all but ran up the stairs, carrying me like a sack of potatoes, into my bedroom. I put my hands inside of his backpockets and squeezed his ass.

I remembered our almost first time together in here a few weeks back, right before my mother interrupted.

We had done it before, just not at my place yet, so this felt.. different.

Still good, but different.

"Bella.." Edward put me down - but not before smacking my ass a few times - and I slowly began to take off my shirt, followed by my skinny jeans and bra.

Edward watched me like a starving man drooling over food as I dumped those on the floor and leaned back to the headboard, putting it all out in front of him to see.

His clouded eyes tried to take everything in and he finally crawled over to me.

"Edward, too much clothes, Babe," I breathed, pulling at his shirt. My voice didn't sound like mine, it was deeper then normal and my eyes didn't seem to fully open up.

He complied, lifting his arms for me to pull it off of him. He jumped back to me and attacked my shoulders and throat. As his swollen lips were leaving a hot trail of sloppy kisses, his hands found my breasts.

Edward first palmed and then kneaded the left one, followed by the right. Lifting his bodyweight from me by leaning on his elbows, he thrusted his clothed hardness against my hot center.

"Edward.." I moaned. He pinched both nipples between his pointer finger and thumb, creating a high pitched sound from inside of me, as he started rolling them around.

One of my hands that were scratching his back vigorously, found the hem of his pants and slipped inside. I grinned, "Going commando, Edward?"

"I always go commando when I'm with you, Beautiful, you never know what to expect- " I didn't let him finish his sentence as I touched the head of his dick and pressed my thumb hard onto it. The tweaking of my breasts stopped for a second and I felt his member grow harder in my hands.

I stroked the top of his head with my thumb again and Edward made a sort of growling noise while shivering at my touch.

"God, Bella! That feels.. feels so good, baby," He barely breathed out.

"How can you tell when you still have your jeans on?" I whispered and trailed my tongue around his earlobe. He pushed himself back from the bed and pulled his dark denim jeans from his long masculine legs.

"Like something you see, Beautiful?" He teased me, grinning as he caught me checking him out.

I swallowed, staring at his big penis. I had seen it a few times now, but it still amazed me how a part of the human body could do such wonderful things.

"Well, as a matter a fact, I do. Why don't you come closer and show me?" I quirked an eyebrow and Edward didn't waste any time on teasing. He ripped my panties off in a second and pulled my face to his.

"As long as you show me _your_ stuff," His voice deep and his eyes almost glazed over. His hand pushed my lower lips aside and found the sensitive bundle of nerves. After a minute of just stroking and soft touches, he pushed two fingers into me and started pumping them in and out.

"Ed- Edward.." My brain not able to function completely anymore as it was solemly focused on Edwards fingers.

"Talk to me, Beautiful. Do you like me doing this? Or is this better?" He stopped, but came back a second later with another finger, now three fingers stroking my insides, his thumb circling my clit and his fingers pushing on my g-spot.

I nodded, hypnotised by his deep, smooth voice. "Yeah - Yes, everything. God, just.. please!" His other hand worked its way up to my breasts and continued his sweet torture there.

My abdomen started to tighten and I felt this tingling sensation in my lower stomach. "Edward, babe.. I'm gonna- "

"Let go, Bella! Let go for me, Beautiful."

With a loud cry mixed with some grunts and groans I never made before, I came down from my orgasmic high.

"Now, it's my turn," Edward smiled. He placed his hands on both sides of my hips and lined his hard member against my still quivering opening.

Without any warning, Edward slammed inside of me and started thrusting in and out. My head had just cleared up just to get all foggy again.

He grabbed my hands that were holding the bedsheets in a vice grip and put them on my breasts. As if on instinct, my hands started kneading and pulling my breasts. He came down to me for a slow kiss, stealing away any air I had left inside my lungs.

"Edward.. I can't.. I -" I pleaded, not sure for what as I didn't really sure what I was saying myself.

"Hang on, Beautiful, almost there.." He mumbled. His pace went even faster and harder, but his movement became more and more uneven.

"Oh God, Bella! Beautiful.. Bella! I.."

"Yes!" I let out a very high noise, not knowing I could even go that high as I reached my peak. "Edward!"

"Bella!" He groaned as he came only seconds after me. His seed filling me as he gasped for air. "That was.. wow.." He sighed.

"Mm hmm.." I mumbled. Edward pulled me to him and I felt him fumbling around with the sheets, trying to untangle them from our feet and pull it over us.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella. You deserve this so much, Beautiful." Edward whispered to me. He kissed my head and even though I wasn't tired, I fell asleep, thinking of the start of my new life.

Maybe even our new life.. together.


	17. chapter 17

**Sometimes (like in this chapter and the last one) I will skip a few weeks but that's just because otherwise you'll only be reading how Bella learns her script for days. Btw, 'Bapos' stands for Behind a pair of Sunglasses if you didn't work that out.**

 **Chapter 17:** **Bitter work**

 **EPOV**

It had been a hard and busy two weeks for the whole Bapos team. Actors learning their words, directors planning their positions, camera and sound checking their equipment etc.

Bella had been studying her script as if it were her university finals, but she probably knew her words better than anyone else on set, except maybe Esme, as she wrote them.

Today was our first film day and everyone had that exciting attitude after a long time of just planning and finally being able to make something happen. Stressed out, but excited.

"Okay, I want all my figurants on their places outside and in and Cory behind the wall at the door! Becca will be right _there_ ," he pointed to where we always had her during rehearsal. "And then we are ready to shoot, people!"

I followed the directors instructions as I opened the door to the outside of the music store. We had rented this vintage looking shop and filled it with CD's and music instruments so it could pass as a music store.

With my back against the wall where the camera wouldn't be able to spot me, I waited for the start sign.

"And Action!"

"Camera three, slowly.." The camera scanned the isles with the old LP records. It picked up some of the titles, the others further away, were just a blur.

It caught sight of a girl, standing with her back to the camera, rearranging CD's the customers kept messing up.

"Camera one aaand.. Cory."

I opened the door to the store which made a little bell ring. My eyes, shielded by a pair of sunglasses, searched the place for something. I picked up a few CD's looking at them and putting them back without showing interrest.

"CD.. Cory turn, camera two, focus on.. Becca. Becca side-eye to Cory and back again."

I grinned and picked the first two CD's I could find. My face held a silent question as Cory wondered who she was. Becca didn't seem interested and only paid attention to her work.

"Excuse me, Miss?" I asked, tapping her on her shoulder. Becca turned around and gave me a friendly smile. Bella had too much make up on for my liking, my girl didn't need any make up on her face, but apparantly Becca did.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"I'm just looking if there is any difference between this one," I held my left hand up with a 'The Best Valentine Music' "And this one?" and my right hand with 'Romance For The Special Occasions' in it.

"That depends, what are you looking for?"

"A girl that will want to go dancing with me," Becca, who was looking at the CD's in my hand, shot her eyes to mine.

"What kind of dancing are you planning to do with this girl? Is it a party, celebration or romantic date?" She picked the CD's out of my hand and walked me to the shelf Cory got them from.

"A bit of all three I think." Cory smiled his crooked smile he always used to charm everyone around him, but this time he had a feeling it didn't work like usual. "Do you have the perfect music for such an occasion?"

"I might have," She searched a pile of CD's next to her, but moved along instead. "Who is this girl you are planning to go dancing with?"

She lead Cory to the till and bended over the counter. "I'm not even sure she likes me. I just met her actually." Wow.. I can never get enough of that sight.

Becca glances over her shoulder and gives a sweet, confused laugh. "Really? Is it a good idea to take her dancing, if you two just met?" She grabbed a in plastic rapped CD cover and handed it to me. 'Romance through the years' it said.

"I think it's an excellent idea." Cory puts the CD down next to a basket with free guitar picks and takes her hands in his. He pulled her forward and spun her around on the spot

"What's your name?" Becca asked when he stopped spinning her.

He grinned, but shied away a bit from her. His left hand rubbed his right arm in embarrasment. "Cory Stone." He whispered, carefull not to let anyone else know.

"Aaand cut!" The director called. "Very good, but you can do better! Again!"

"Bella, you did so well!" Alice squeeled, clapping her little hands together as fast as she could. Bella tried to smile, but I could see her doubting it in her eyes.

"Thanks, Alice, but it was only my first shoot. We probably have to do it again a few times tomorrow." she said.

Alice scoffed. "Nonsence! It was amazing! I'm telling you, even if this was just the first scene, I just know that this is going to be an amazing movie, Bell!" My sister bounced off to someone else and went to stand behind my beautiful girlfriend.

"Hello," I whispered to her.

Luckily she smiled, so it wasn't like she was overthinking today _too_ much. "Hi. You were amazing today." she stood up and hugged me tight.

"Not as good as you," I kissed her hair and she pressed me closer. "Hey, what's wrong? You never cuddle so tight. Not that I don't like it or anything.."

Bella smiled and it made my perfect day even better. The shoot went well, everything was like the director wanted, nobody made a fuss and Bella smiled? Nothing beats that.

"No, I just.. I missed holding you today. Becca and Cory are still strangers and don't hug much." she giggled.

I picked her up from the floor and pressed my nose against her cute one. "That's right, otherwise it would have been a pretty quick movie: 'And then Cory went home with a restrainingorder in hand while Becca lived happily ever after, knowing the weirdo that hugged her from behind out of nowhere, was far away from her." I said, making her laugh. Okay, _now_ it definatly was a perfect day.

 **I feel like I am drifting from my storyline a bit, so I'm trying to keep track of that aswell! Please tell me if you enjoyed this chapter so I know I'm doing good!! :)**


	18. chapter 18

Chapter 18: #Tanward

 **BPOV**

The early november air was colder than usual. This time last year I could still leave the house without any extra gloves or scarf, but now? I would freeze my fingers off in this weather.

Luckily Edward was warm as he pulled me to him while we were strolling along the quiet shopping boulevard.

Some of the shops had already started decorating for Christmas when Thanksgiving hadn't even started yet. Speaking of.. or actually thinking of Thanksgiving..

"Would you like to have Thanksgiving dinner at my parents house with me this year? If you don't have any plans.." I asked him, looking up at his big green eyes.

His breath made the air condence and made a little puff of smoke around him. "Well, I would have to tell my mother that I will not be joining them this year.." he sounded dissapointed. "but that could be arranged."

"You don't _have_ to if you really don't want to.." my voice sad as I remembered my other boring Thanksgivings with my parents.

"Hey!" He stopped us in the middle of the sidewalk and an old man that walked behind us had to walk around us while mumbling how we were disrespectful to the elderly and bla bla.. "I would love to spend time with you and your parents. I would probably have to promise to take you home with Christmas though," he said with his boyish grin. "Mom would kill me if I didn't."

"Thanks, Edward," I gave him a swift kiss on the lips and we strolled along. "It's not going to be much fun, but now it won't be as boring as you are going to be there with me."

Edward chuckled. "Ah, come on, give your parents _some_ credit. They can't be _that_ bad.." He said. I gave him a look and he knew that what he said was about to be proven wrong.

"Really? Have you ever spent your Thanksgiving playing scrabble all night while your parents fight over who gets to carve the turkey and then it gets ruined by falling on the floor while _you_ were the one who actually put three hours of her life aside to prepare it?" I asked him, while trying to keep a sirious face.

Edward scratched the scruff on his chin and chuckled. "No, but Emmett and I always gross Ally out by playing with the insides of the Turkey that our mom prepairs. We just scoop it into our hands and run around the house, trying to get to her."

I pulled a face and Edward saw it. "What? You actually chase her around with.. you know what? I don't want to.. yuck!" I spotted a small café that was still open. "That's more like it!" I pulled Edward with and we sat down in one of the cosy little booths.

The heater was on high and in less than 10 seconds we were shrugging our warm winter coats off our shoulders.

"Welcome to Oaks. My name is Irina and I'll be your waitress tonight. What would you like.. well I'll be damned, Edward Cullen." My eyes shot up and locked on the young girl named Irina.

Edward grimaced and nodded. "Hi, Irina. Yes, could we place our order please. _Quietly."_ He handed her a twenty and gave her a no-nonsence look.

"Yes, of course," Irina said. "What would you like?"

Edward gestured for me to go first so I did: "I'd like a Cafe Viennois with cinnamon please." Irina nodded and wrote it down before looking at Edward.

Irina's icy blue eyes reminded me of someone but I couldn't really figure out who. What I did know was that I really didn't like her roaming eyes and before I knew it, my hand found Edwards broad and strong shoulder. Hell, I would stare at him too if he wasn't _taken,_ my mind growled at her. Edward chuckled silently and kissed it while keeping his eyes on the menu.

"And I would like a Cafe Latte please."

Irina folded our menus and walked away. "Stupid girl.. shaking her.. what ever.. frickin'.. stupid.." I mumbled, without making any sence. I didn't even know what I was rambling about.

"Hey, relax," Edward said, rapping his arn around me and pulling me against his chest. He smelled like the body wash I bought him last week and I smiled at the thought that he actually used it. "What?" he chuckled questionly.

I shook my head. "Nothing. So.. what are we doing with Christmas then?" I asked him, as we kind of trailed off at that conversation earlier.

"Well, I would like for you to come over to my appartment on Christmas Eve so we can have a slow and comfy morning. Maybe do some last-minute Christmas shopping? Or see the big tree maybe? Then that night we will go to my parents house to join them for dinner and games of Christmas movies. Then we have Christmas day with the presents and more movies and if we are lucky snowball fights!" He kissed my nose and I giggled at his childish manner. "And then.. we will retire back to my place or maybe yours. Sound like a good plan?"

"Sounds amazing." I said, snuggling back against him.

Unfortunately our quiet moment was ruined by Irina, who came to bring our drinks. "A Cafe Veinnois and a Cafe Latte. Anything else?" She asked.

"No thanks," I said, before Edward could speak. "We're fine."

Irina's brow rose at my tone and I sat up, bringing my coffee to my lips. "Have a nice day." Irina said, smiling, but somehow I didn't think it was genuine or nice.

"Wow.. remind me to never piss you off. I would not want to be on the recieving end of that glare." Edward teased me.

"Who is she anyway? You know her?" I asked, sipping my coffee.

Edwsrd sighed and pulled at the front of his hair. "That was Irina. Irina Denali. Tanya's sister. So.. prepare for some drama."

The next morning I woke up in the arms of Edward, holding me close to him as he slept as if he was affraid I would dissapear in the middle of the night. We were in his apartment and I hoped we didn't have to shoot today, because we would be way too late as it was 10 am already.

I decided to get up and make some coffee and breakfast for when he woke up. After looking for the right cupboard with tge mugs and searching the coffee in his super un-organised kitchen for 5 minutes, I finally could get going on breakfast.

My phone dinged a few times while I was scrambling the eggs, but I only picked it up to turn it off after it was becoming a bit annoying.

I gasped. I had 11 missed texts, 7 missed calls and my Twitter was going nuts.

The texts were from Jacob, Alice, Esme and my mom and the calls from mom, Alice and Jacob. Twitter were from all the people in the world who suddenly started to follow me.

Yesterday I could swear I had just under 10 followers, 4 being people I actually know. Now there were a couple of thousand. 8.573 followers to be exact. "What's going on?" I asked myself.

I decided to read the texts first.

 **B - y didnt u tell me u were d8ing Edward C?!?!? Gurl! Im gonna kic your ass 4 not tellin me you started d8ing again! - J**

 **Gurl, pick up your phone! Dont u ignore me now! You got some splainin' to do!! - J**

 **Bella!! Im going nuts without knowing any details!! Call mee! - J**

 **B - The news (not _news news,_ but ya know) is telling all about you and Edward! Is it true? - J**

 **B - Call me as soon as you get this. Please? - J**

 **Hi Bella, It's me, Alice. I just wanted to give you a heads up if you haven't seen the news yet. Don't freak out and talk with Edward about this first. - Alice**

 **You havnt called me yet!! Call me now! - J**

 **Hello Bella, I hope you are doing well. I just got the news from Alice. Horrible people out there. Make sure it doesn't get to you, okay? - Esme Cullen**

 **Izzy what is all this with you and this Edward person? We haven't met this boy yet and it's all over the news? x Mom**

 **I called you earlier, but you didn't answer. I also tried your home number, but you didn't pick up. You're probably at that Edward guys house. x mom**

 **Please be safe x mom**

I rolled my eyes at my mom's comments and sighed. Time to find out what all the fuss is about. I clicked on my little Twitter logo and I clicked on the things people addressed to me:

News clips of me and Edward in the cafe last night with pictures of me snuggling against him.

Who is the new girl in Edward Cullens life? Some people spotted him out with the beautiful mystery woman in cafe Oaks. They were waited on by Cullens' ex' sister: Irina Denali. #Tanward #Cullen #Tanya

 _'Well this isn't so bad..'_ I thought as I scrolled through. But that was not the news everyone was talking about.

Bella Swan, Edward Cullens young lover trying to get him to cheat on Tanya? Who is this woman and what does she mean to him? #Tanward in Danger #Tanward

#Tanyward Wow! I can't believe that girl would do that to Tanya! She and Edward are so good together! #Tanward forever

Mystery woman wooing Edward right in front of Tanyas sister! We had all our questions answered by the woman herself: Irina Denali! #DenaliSisters #Tanward

"That bitch!" I scoffed as I almost slammed my phone down onto the kitchen counter.

"Morning to you too." Edward mumbled as he strolled into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes. "Not you! Her! I mean she.. you know.. the waitress from last night! The sister! She radded us out to the paparazzi! Now everyone thinks I'm making you cheat on Tanya!" I picked up and put the pan with eggs between our two plates and served us our breakfast."Hey, hey, hey," Edward sushed me, holding my head, which was heating up becaude of my temper, between his cool hands. "Careful, Beautiful, you are working with hot pans and making yourself angry, I do not want to see you hurting yourself. Now, why exactly does it matter what others think?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked down "I dunno.. I just didn't want them thinking those kind of things about me, I guess."

He stroked my cheek and made me look up to him. "It doesn't matter what others think about you or us, okay? Only the people who matter to you, can make their opinion of you matter."

My face was burried deep against his chest and my nose rubbed against the short hairs on his stomach. "You're right. I was freaking out over nothing."

"Not nothing;" He said lifting my chin to meet his eyes. "don't say your problems are nothing, Bella. I don't see them as nothing. I see them as something that we can fight. Together. This life isn't easy. I've been living it for quite a while now.." he chuckled, brushing his fingers against my cheeks. "And I am a hundred percent sure, we will pull through to the end."

"Together?" I asked him.

He kissed my nose. "Together."

 **Greetings my readers! Did you like it? Tell me all about it!! If you didn't like it (or flat out hated it) also let me know. I take 'good' critisism with a kind smile. Bye!!**


	19. chapter 19

Chapter 19: Swans at war

 **EPOV**

After doing some paperwork at the office I decided to stop by at 'my girlfriends' house. Sigh.. I love being able to say that. Bella; my girlfriend.

I.. loved saying that and I think it was safe to say that I love her. Bella is just.. amazing and fantastic and beautiful. Ever since I first saw her in the cafe that day, I knew I needed her in my life. She was just in one word: perfect.

I know it is pretty early in our relationship to say such things, but hey, if they're true, they're true.

My hand was fumbling around in my pocket, searching for my keyring where a copy of Bella's housekey was attached to, to unlock her door.

Before I could though, I could hear all sorts of yelling coming from inside the house.

"But mom! You don't even know him!"

"I don't need to get to know him! I've seen him on the news! I know his type! He is one of those 'pop-stars' that break the hearts of thousands of girls like you! I do _not_ want you seeing him!"

Bella groaned. "First of all he is a _moviestar_ not a popstar! And second: you can't control my life like this anymore! And I am dating Edward, the _moviestar_ whether you like it or not!"

I could hear a door slam and some more yelling. "Isabella Marie Swan! Don't you dare walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"

"Well _Renee,_ what are you going to do about it? _Ground me?_ I'm 22 years old, woman! You don't have any parental rights over me anymore! I am _not_ going back to the cafe, I'm _not_ breaking up with Edward and I am _not_ going to sit here while you talk to me like I'm a child!"

"Well he is not invited and until you start thinking clearly, you're not either!"

Another door slammed shut and the front door opened. A red-faced Renee Swan came from the hallway and almost slammed into me.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was-" she stopped apologising as soon as she looked up to see who she was talking to. " _You._ You are _ruining_ my daughters life! Before she met you she had a job, a responsible way of living! Now she only talks about you and that stupid movie she is thinking of playing in! Forget it! She is _not_ doing it!" Before I could get any word into this one-sides conversation, she stormed past me and got in her car and drove of.

"Bella?" I called out as I closed the door and hung my coat over one of her diningchairs.

I made my way up the stairs to her bedroom and what I saw there broke my heart. My beautiful girl on her bed, crying face first into her pillow.

"Bella, hey, hey, ssshh.." I pulled her to my chest and wiped the hairs from her forehead. "What happened, Beautiful?"

"She just.. came and we talked and.. all was okay.. but then she.. talking about this movie she heard about and the - the rumors that I would be playing in it.. when she saw the picture from us on the news and then she told me to.. back to the cafe and - and - and.."

"Ssh.. breath in, breath out. Easy Beautiful, take it easy. Calm down first." I layed down and pulled her small form onto mine.

After a few deep breaths Bella was calm enough to talk again. "S - She said I should stop seeing you a - and that I am not welcome at home with Thanksgiving if I'm with you! She says you're not the right choice for me! And just that this whole thing isn't the right choice for me!"

"Is it?"

She shook her head. "No! It's the best choice for _her_ to control every inch of my life! I'm old enough to make my own decisions! I'm old enough to drive, live on my own and drink, I think I can handle such small thing as my _own life!"_

"Okay, tiger. Slow down. So what now?" I said, slowly stroking her soft hair. It smelled like strawberries. It smelled amazing.

"Stop sniffing my hair, Edward." Bella mumbled, holding back her smile. At least she wasn't so sad anymore.

"I was not! Y - You were.. oh never mind.. but to come back to my previous question; what now?"

Bella sighed and propped herself up to her elbows so she could look me in the eyes. "I don't know.. if she doesn't apologise, which she will most probably not do, I think you should ask your parents if we could spend Thanksgiving at their place?"

"That sounds like a perfect plan." But I had an even better one. We would be celebrating Thanksgiving at my parents house, but for Christmas we will be staying home.. at my place I mean. I had it all worked out.. until..

"Could I ask you a question?" Bella asked me. Her voice was small and she didn't even glance at me, so it must be something big or emberrasing. Or both.

"Sure," I said, not giving her the overused, but still funny: 'you just did'.

"Could we maybe stay at your place for New years and have two of my friends over? I - I would keep them at my place, but I don't have much room for extra company and you have three extra bedrooms so I thought.. well.. can I?"

"Bella.." I chuckled, shifting my body in a more comdortable position. "You don't have to ask permission to invite friends over. I really don't mind."

"Ofcourse I have to! It's _your_ place and they would be staying for three whole days so it wouldn't be a short overnight visit!" I kissed her babbling lips and silenced her.

"It's okay. They can come over. Okay?"

Bella nodded into my kiss and smiled against my lips. "Okay. Thanks, that means alot to me. _They_ mean alot to me. Just like you."

"Just like you too," I said, nuzzling her hair while pulling her close. Bella turned the tv on and snuggled into my lap, her head a perfect fit to tuck under my chin.

Bella turned her head, kissed my clean shaved chin and giggled. "You're doing it again.."

"It's the damn strawberries."


	20. chapter 20

Chapter 20: #Belward

 **BPOV**

It was just after lunchtime when I was brought into the voice-over booths I was working in today. It was the start of scene four and we had been working butts off for the previous three already. I never knew making a movie was this hard.

" G' Afternoon, Bella," Tim said. Tim was our voice-over dude. Everyone just called him Tim. I've actually never heard his last name. "Okay, go on in and start whenever you're ready."

I opened the door and stepped into the with foam covered walls, booth which had a little stool in the middle infront of a microphone. I could see Tim and his crew looking at me, so I sat down and opened my script in front of me.

"Okay!" I said, looking up to see him giving me the thumbs up of approval.

"I kept seeing him everywhere I went. Bumped into him in the supermarket, saw him buying gum at the gasstation and caught him reading at the library.

It was getting kind of weird, how he conveniently knew where to be at the same place as me, like all the time. He was always sweet though and respectful and kind.

Like I know it was him who left me one of the flowers from the big bouguet I saw him buy this morning, under the windshield of my car. And I was sure he payed for my coffee after the barista had said my order had already been taken care of. He was sweet. Very sweet.

It was getting on my nerves."

"Okay, that was good! We need at least 5 more takes, okay Bella?" I nodded.

"Yes, let's do this!"

After those extra takes, I went down to costume design for my outfits for tomorrows' filmday and after that to see Esme who was at the office today.

I knocked on her door and opened if slowly, not trying to disturb her. "Hi, Bella! How nice of you to come by!" Esme said, getting up to hug me.

"Hello, Esme. Just dropping by to escape the mess that is that filmset out there." Esme chuckled.

"Tell me about it," Esme sat down and offered me some tea which I gladly accepted. "It will only get worse as time goes on and deadlines come closer. People will get more and more stressed, but I think it'll all be okay."

I smiled at this wonderfull woman. "Esme? I don't think I've actually properly thanked you for this oppertunity," I thought out loud. "I mean, without you, this never would've happened," I said, gesturing to the closed door that kept all of the busy noises out. "I never would've read your book, or be interested in acting because of it. I never would've met Edward and I definatly wouldn't be as happy as I am now. So thank you."

"Oh dear that's quite alright, you have read my biography, you know I love to write, so no book of mine was a trouble to work on," Esme blushed. "Besided, I couldn't have picked a better girl for my Becca or a better woman for my baby boy."

"Thanks Esme, that means alot, coming from you-"

"What are you gals talking about?" A velvety voice asked. I hadn't even heard the door open. Edward placed his warm hands on my shoulders and kissed the crown of my head.

"Nothing," I chimed and Esme just smiled. "Just girl stuff. Are you done for today?" He nodded.

"Yes, I was looking for you actually. You want to get something to eat?"

I nodded and as we both said goodbye to Edwards mom, we quickly left the building and jumped into Edwards car to find the quietest place in Hollywood for us to have an early dinner.

We decided on pizza and Edward ordered on his phone in the parkinglot so we could pick it up immediatly after it was done. "Come on. They say it's ready to pick up." He opened my door and locked it behind us.

There was almost no one at the little fastfoodrestaurant besides us, two girls who were working and a man who was enjoying some icecream wile reading the paper by himself.

"Order for Swan! Order for Swan!" Edward had put it on my name, so his wouldn't be called out in the open like that for if it was busy, but it would not have mattered, I think.

"Oh my god," the girl who was handing me our pizzas said. "you are Bella Swan."

"Um.. yes?" I said, glancing at a smirking Edward behind me, not sure what was going on.

"May I take a picture with you?"

"Yeah, I guess, If you want to.."

"Yes? Oh thanks! Joy! Can you take a picture?" She asked the girl behind her, working on the balls of pizza dough.

"Not now, I've got my hands all dirty!" Joy yelled back.

"Here, let me," Edward said, stepping forward. The girls eyes went wide as saucers, before stepping towards me infront of the camera. "Say cheese!"

I grabbed the girls' shoulders, but smiled at the man behind the phone. "Oh.. that's perfect. Take the last one, I kind of fucked up the first one-"

"Edward!" I slapped his chest with the back of my hand. "Language!" The girl giggled.

"So is it true then? I - If you don't mind me asking?" she added quickly, looking a bit ashamed of her curiosity. "That you two are.. dating?"

I looked at Edward and he winked. "Yes.." I said melting into his side.

"Well, you have my support. I never liked Tanya anyway." she said rolling her eyes.

Not even a minute later after we sat in the car, eating our pizzas, our phones 'dinged' and I unlocked it to see a message somone tagged me in onto my Twitter:

Today I was very lucky to have met this wonderful woman. I know you will make a perfect Becca Shepherd in #Behind a Pair of Sunglasses, @Bell_Swan ! Thanks again for the picture @TheEdwardCullen. #Belward all the way!


	21. Chapter 21

**I've got mixed feelings about this and the next chapters, but I think it was necessary. Hope you guys enjoy it!!**

chapter 21: Thanksgiving

 **EPOV**

Today was the day. It would be our first family holiday together.

We had celebrated Halloween cuddling up against eachother on the couch, watching scary movies and feeding each other chocolate ice cream, but this would be the first holiday where Bella would accompany me at my old familyhome.

She had been dress shopping with Alice and Rose a few days ago and hasn't let me see it yet. I was glad my girl was becoming good friends with my other girls, though.

Especialy mom. If they weren't able to stand eachother, I don't know what I'd do, but luckily I do not have to worry about that as they have been having lunch and coffee together on a regular basis.

I should be worried mom is starting to like Bella more than me. I wouldn't blame her; Bella _is_ amazing after all.

"What ya' thinkin about, Handsome?" Bella asked, smoothing out the wrinkles in my brow with the pad of her thumb.

I hadn't noticed her coming in and now I had to take a dubble look as she was wearing the new dress. "How beautiful my girl looks."

I pulled her close to me and she smiled. "Liar, you didn't even notice me come in." she teased, kissing my chin. I chuckled and kissed her back.

"Okay, you caught me, but I do think you look beautiful though. You always look beautiful, _Beautiful._ "

She blushed as she adjusted my dark blue tie. "You look rather.. aristocratic yourself, mister Cullen."

"Aristocratic? What does that even mean?" I laughed, grabbing my wallet and phone.

Bella got her purse and walked towards the front door. "It means handsome or proud or proud to be handsome or something along those lines."

"Well I think you look.." I thought for a moment. What was the most difficult word I could come up with? "..pulchritudinous." I said, smirking at Bella's open mouthed expression.

"W- what? That is Latin, that doesn't count - You speak Latin?"

I nodded and opened the door for her. "Well, I can read it."

"Wow.. you learn something new everyday." She mumbled.

I walked her to my car and helped her get in. "And I can't wait to learn all of you."

As we got there I could see that we were the last ones to arrive as my brother and Jaspers cars were already parked there.

I helped Bella out of the car again and laughed as she cussed at her heels. "Why did you put them on then?"

She scoffed. "Your sister can be very persistent."

I laughed and walked her up to the frontdoor. "You have seen nothing yet. I've known her her whole life and she can be way worse than what you've experienced."

"Great. I can't wait," she mumbled, but I laughed at her teasing tone of voice. "I'm kind of nervous." she confessed, blowing a loose strand of hair from her face.

I looked at her and put my sparekey in the lock. We never knock at mom and dads. We just.. come in. Like we always did. "Why is that? You have nothing to be nervous about, Beautiful. It's not like you haven't met them before."

I took her coat and closed the door. "I know, but it all feels so formal. The dinner, the dress, the tux.. I just don't want to dissapoint anyone." She said, turning to me. Her lovely brown eyes filled with worry.

"Hey.." I cupped her sweet face into my hands and kissed her cold nose. "You are. Nothing. To be. Dissapointed. About. Okay?" She giggled and nodded. "You are amazing, Bella. And if you've been invited by my sister to come shopping with her? Then she likes you too."

"Okay.. I hope you're right.." She sighed.

I gave her playful nudge with my elbow. "I'm _always_ right-"

"I beg to differ, brother," I was interrupted by Emmett who greeted us with a big smile from the hallway. "You are in fact not _always_ right, but merely _almost never always_ right. Not even close to _Always_."

"No way! If I am not _always_ right, than I'm at least _almost always_ right. I won't settle for less." I joked. Emmett gave me a hug and moved over to Bella who gave him a polite smile.

"Oh no, Bella! You're with us now. The Cullen family is a hugger!" He picked her up in one go and spun her around the hall until she squealed in joy.

"Emmett Cullen! You put that poor girl back to the ground!" Mom scolded her oldest child. "and let me give her a hug," She pushed him aside with a smile and made a beeline for Bella. "Bella, dear! Glad you made it! Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Hello, mother.." I said, trying to get a reaction from her. She blushed and hugged me too.

"Hi, Edward. Come in, everyone is here already. I hope you two are hungry because I had to fight Jasper and Emmett away from the food a few times now." She side-eyed Emmett and he gave her a big pout.

"Come on, ma! We were hungry! Everyone would be here at 6! It's 6:18!"

"Bella!" Alice pushed herself through all of us to get to Bella and admire her in the dress she most likely picked out. "Oh, doesn't she look wonderful?" she gushed.

I got myself away from the fangirling women and went to the livingroom to find my dad talking with Jasper. "Hello dad, Jasper. Happy Thanksgiving you guys."

They wished me the same and we all walked back to the main room with the big diningtable that was set for all of us.

"It looks amazing, Esme," Bella said, looking at the fall decorations scattered along the plates and cutlery. "Did you make this yourself?"

"Well, I had help." She nodded over to Rosalie who was still busy in the kitchen.

Dad pulled back moms chair for her to sit and me and Jasper did the same for our ladies. Emmett went into the kitchen to help Rose with the last of the food and came to the table a few minutes later.

"I want to make a toast," dad began, standing up and holding his glass of wine. His eyes scanned around the table to look at each and every one of us. "for another wonderful year of happiness and joy in our family and to a new member who has come to join," He winked at Bella and she blushed, hiding behind her hair. "Cheers!"

A round of 'cheers' went round and we all took a sip of our drinks. After that, we dug into the wonderfiul meal mom and Rosalie had made. "This is really good you guys." Bella said, before I could.

"Thanks," Rose said. "It took me 2 hours for the turkey alone.."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I know right? This one year, I had to leave to go to the groceriestore because I forgot something so I left my mom in charge of the turkey, and left it in _the fridge!_ The turkey wasn't even close to being _undercooked!_ That was the year I had to drop out from college.." she trailed of from her story, but no one really seemed to notice. I did though.

"You okay?" I whispered. She nodded, but played with the edge of her napkin.

After a few minutes of no eating and silence from her she excused herself and I followed her with my eyes out of the room. "What is wrong?" Alice asked me as everyone looked at me.

I shrugged. "No idea. Excuse me," I searched for her and found her at the end of the hall. "Bella? What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

She shook her head and leaned into me. I hugged her tight and made her look at me. "Then what is it?"

"I.. I feel.. I don't know.. guilty?"

My confusion must've shown on my face as Bella gave me a small smile. "I don't know. I feel this heavy feeling in my stomach and I kind of feel guilty when I know I shouldn't be. This is the first Thanksgiving.. hell, the first ever holiday not spend with or at my parents and I can't help but feel I'm to blame for breaking that tradition."

I nodded. Okay, now I got it.. My hands wrapped around her hips and she tucked her head under my chin. "Bella, you have nothing to be guilty about. If anyone should feel guilty, it's your mother. She was the one who choose to be unreasonable with this, so you did what you could and worked with what you had."

She sighed and played with a strand of hair that fell infront of her face. "I know.. I know!" She pushed away from me and started pacing down the hall while wiping her face from her mascara tears. "And I'm sick of feeling this way! I just want them to stop to try and control my life in some way! And I want to stop feeling guilty for stuff I didn't even do! It's just.. hard to do." she mumbled, her eyes sad.

"I know what'll cheer you up." I said, grabbing her hands and pulling her to the livingroom. I put some soft music on and pulled her to me.

"Edward," she giggled. "I can't dance in these shoes!" I gribbed her hips tight and swayed her through the livingroom. I could hear everyone else talking in the diningroom and appreciated that they left us alone for a bit.

"Feeling better?" I asked, skimming her neck with my nose and leaving a trail of kisses up to her ear.

She hummed as her body gave into the sway of the music. "With you? Always."

 **Like.. comment.. subscribe.. just kidding! But let me know what you thought though, I always read them :)**


	22. chapter 22

**I've realised I made a very, _very,_ dumb blunder. I don't know if you guys have noticed it, but I am discribing Hollywood, _Florida_ as the northpole where Bella needs a scarf to not freeze to death in November. Again, I am not from America so I didn't really think about not having a cold winter around Christmas. I will write it correctly from now on and maybe change it totally, but for now, ignore my stupid mistakes and enjoy!**

chapter 22: Thanksgiving night (kind of lemon warning)

 **BPOV**

During dinner I could feel it bubbling up inside me; the guilt, the sadness and the anger that settled deep in my stomach.

Edward followed me and assured me that it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't help feeling it was. At least a little bit. Without me, we would still be spending Thanksgiving together. As a family.

"I think we should go." I heard Edward say. The others protested, but as soon as they glanced at my face when they thought I didn't notice, they complied.

"Have a nice night," Esme said as she hugged her son. "Get better soon, Bella!" Edward must've said I wasn't feeling well, or they assumed themselves.

We got into the car and I started fidgeting. I did it again; now Edward had to leave his Thanksgiving familydinner because of me! You are such a selfish, stupid bitch! You make this night all about you while it's supposed to be about everyone!

My eyes felt wet and when I blinked I could feel the big, salty tears roll down my cheeks. I tried to hide them by turning away to the window and wiping them, but Edward noticed. He always does.

"What's wrong Bella? Talk to me, Beautiful. I can't stand not being able to help you." He pleaded.

"I - I am stu - stupid, mean, s - selfish.." I started, but Edward wouldn't want to hear any of it and interrupted me before I could go on.

"Don't talk about yourself like that! Now, what seems to be the cause of the tears in your eyes?" I turned to him and he glanced at me before returning his eyes to the road.

"I am the reason you are not at your p - parents house r - right now.." I sobbed. It felt like the most crying I had done in a long time. "I r - ruined e - evry - everything! Your mom and Rose who cooked a - and everyone came and then we had to _go,_ because of _me!"_

Edward put his right hand on my leg in a comforting gesture. "Bella, ofcourse we went because of you, but that doesn't make it your _fault._ You have other stuff you have to deal with now and you need me there for it. We are together now, right?" I nodded and softly stroked his hand on my lap. "That means we are there for eachother. For better or worse."

My eyes shot to his and even if he didn't look at me directly I believed that he meant it. He squeezed my hand tighter and sighed. "I love you, Bella. I'm so glad I met you."

I couldn't form any words, only sigh and gush in happiness. He always knew what to say to calm me down. Edward was just perfect. "Well I'm not perfect.." Edward laughed. Apparantly I said that out loud. "I snort when I laugh, Alice says I chew gum with my mouth open sometimes and I have an addiction to anything with strawberries in it."

I smiled. "Well, I think you are. Your snort is cute, I slurp when I drink with a straw and my addiction is everything cinnamon spiced." He smiled and as he pulled up his driveway and I immeditaly felt much better.

He opened his car door, but I stopped him from getting out. "Thank you," I mumbled. He kissed my hand that layed on his shoulder. " and I love you too."

He placed his hand on mine and squeezed. "Let's go inside, hm?" I nodded and we went inside. His house was so big and so _him._ The classy and modern interior that was definatly chosen and decorated by his mother and sister, were perfect for him. I could see that he loved it.

I kicked my feet out of my heels and pulled my legs onto his black sofa. "You want something to drink?"

I nodded and without asking what I wanted he dissapeared into the kitchen. "Martha left us some cookies. Would you like one?"

"Oh.. Yes please!" I smiled: Martha was Edwards housekeeper. She made sure there wasn't a speck of dust on his china that he never uses and that the plants are watered when he is on set. And she made the best cookies!

"Here you go.." he handed me some juice and a cookie.

" _Theewes awr sow gord._." I ate another one.. and a third one and before I could take a fourth one I told Edward to put the plate away. I bet there was cinnamon in them.

"So what do you want to do?" Edward asked. I glanced at his baby grand that he had in his livingroom. He had promised to play for me once. "Right.. the piano."

"Please?" I asked him, rolling around to face him with my chin on his chest. "You play so beautifully. I want to hear it again! Do it for me?" I gave him my best pouty face and he sighed; giving in.

"Fine, fine.. but I'm not as good as I used to be." He said, getting up and walking over to the gorgous instrument.

"Oh shut it, you are the best piano player I know." I sat down next to me on the little cushioned bench and he stretched his fingers. The notes that followed were beautiful and clear and traveled through his whole house.

I didn't know the name of the song, but I loved it. It was a different one I caught him playing when I came in one day. It had been a quiet sunday morning and I decided to stop by before we had to go to the studios that following monday. He hadn't heard me come in and that gave me the perfect oppertunity to spy on him as he gave into the music.

He had caught me in his periphial vision as I had come too close to him.

"I love it when you play. I wish you'd do it more.." I sighed. My head found his shoulder and my lips his neck. His notes didn't even falter as I started sucking on his earlobe or scratch the hairs at the back of his neck.

"Bella.." He moaned, not skipping a single tone on his piano.

"Keep playing, Edward. I love it when you play. It's totally sexy seeing you, _caressing_ the beautiful ivory of your baby."

" _You're_ my baby." He groaned.

I smiled in his neck. "Careful, don't let her hear that or she'll get jealous." I teased.

Edward stopped playing after messing up a few of the last keys already and grabbed my face in his hand. "Well, she can't kiss like you can." And with that he pulled me onto his lap, facing him.

With his big hands behind my calves and my small ones around his neck, nestled in his hair, he pulled me up and placed me onto his piano. His knees touched some of the keys and made an awfully off-key tone.

He chuckled and kissed me deeper, pushing me down onto my back, with my knees bend and my feet on the little bench. "Edwaaard.. w - what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to show my first baby that she has been replaced by my new baby," He teased, softly stroking the soft skin of my inner thigh. "Trust me, Bella." His eyes spoke volumes, so I layed down and let him do his thing.

Edward kissed my stomach first, followed by my hipbone and the inside of both my thighs.

He sucked a part of my skin into his mouth that was even closer to to my center and I could feel the scruff of his beard scratching my lower lips.

"Edwaard.. please.."

"Relax, Beautiful. Let me. Just feel." He pushed his mouth further down on me, sucking my clit between his teeth.

My hands found his unruly hair and pushed him down. A muffled moan sent vibrations through my whole body and made me curl my toes in intense pleasure.

"Edward.." I whispered. "I need you.. please.." I whimpered and he looked up.

He smiled and nodded, picking me up and bringing me to his bedroom. We didn't take alot of time taking our clothes off and before I knew it, he was inside me.

"Please Edward.. I can't.. not right now.." I pleaded with him and apparantly he thought so too as he started thrusting his hips faster and faster.

"Come on, Beautiful, almost there!" He leaned forward and held my lips in a breathtaking kiss. As we came up for air I felt my belly spasm and held onto his biceps.

"Edward!" I screamed as I fell over the edge with him. He fell ontop of me, but I didn't care as the only think I felt was the orgasmic bliss fogging up my brain.


	23. chapter 23

chapter 23: Distractions

 **EPOV**

The paparazzi was getting worse. For a few months I had it easy. No movies, no tv series, no girlfriend-drama equals: no paparazzi.

The rumors that I had started dating again were flying around at full speed, not that me and Bella were really trying to hide it; I mean, we posted pictures of us together online all the time.

The movie was going well, we were busy with scene three now.. Becca would find out who Cory really was today. Bella was sitting in my big reading chair in my livingroom with her script in her lap, wearing only one of my buttondowns. She looked even smaller than usual in it.

We had just woken up and had to be at the studios in an hour. We planned on driving there together as Bella still doesn't have a car, so she stayed the night.

"I'll make breakfast while you change?" I asked her as I stepped into the room. She turned her head and puckered her lips for a kiss. I chuckled and complied. "What would you like?"

"Something light please, I do not want it coming back up during filming."

I made a face and she laughed. "You asked."

"Aaaand ACTION!"

"You seem femiliar to me." Becca said, squinting her eyes to get a better look at my face which was blocked by Corys sunglasses.

"Maybe we've met before? At a shop or event or something?"

Becca steps forward, inspecting my face closely. Her hands come up to my face and slowly slide the shades from my nose. I open my eyes as I no longer feel the weight of her hand on my face and she gasps.

"You're _that_ Cory Stone? Why didn't you tell me?" Becca asked.

I sigh, shrug and slide the glasses back up the bridge of my nose. "I didn't want you to know me. You know.. this me. I thought maybe I could start over with you. A new start. A clean slate."

"You should've used a different name." Becca giggled. Bella was the most beautiful when she giggled. Her eyes squinted together, her little right dimple showed and the sound itself was just amazing.

"Edward!" My head snapped to the side and I watched as the director, Bella and some of the crew were watching me. "Where did you go just now? You totally fased out. Again!"

I cleared my throat and turned to my original spot. My eyes followed Bellas walking form and I almost crashed into part of the set as I walked. "Aaand.. ACTION!"

"You seem femiliar to me." Becca said. Her eyes holding a thousand questions. Her brown eyes as deep and rich like nothing I've seen before. The brown contrasted with her light white skin and had little flecks of gold in there.

"Maybe we met before? At a shop or event maybe?" She came closer and lifted her hand to pull the glasses from my face, slowly. She gasped as she saw my face.

"You're _that_ Cory Stone? Why didn't you tell me?"

I take the glasses back from her and put them on again. "I didn't want you to know me. This side of me. I wanted to start over with you. A clean slate."

"You should've used a different name than your own." Becca giggled. I blinked and tried to ignore it. Her small hand tucked in mine, she pulled me to the side of the store and opened a door that seemed to lead to a small breakroom.

"Well, I panicked. You were there, looking all pretty. You distracted me!" Just like earlier, with your sweet little laugh.

"Me? You shouldn't even be out during daylight hours mister _'oh - so - famous'_ , if you don't want to be seen."

I smiled and stepped closer. "Oh, well I did want to be seen, but only by you."

"Bella can I talk to you for a second?" Bella was being dragged away by her manager Sue (my mom hired her for Bella) and a minute later, so was I by mine.

Carmen had been my manager since I was 16 years old and has helped me through thick and thin. She was Tanyas aunt, but didn't even think about leaving me when we broke up. I was really scared that she would hate me for dumping Tanya, but she didn't. Said she didn't like how her niece had become after she got famous.

"Okay, Edward, I just got off the phone with Garretts people, and they want you on his talkshow after New Years. Sue is talking to Bella right now. I will discuss everything with the director what you can say about the movie, but I'm sure that is not all Garrett wants to talk about. You know how he gets." I sighed and nodded. I did know. Very well.

Garrett was one of the most popular talkshowhosts in the business right now and he always knew how to get things out of you without you realising you said anything. He was funny though. Just very nosy.

"Yeah sure.. I don't have a choice, either way. As long as Bella doesn't get pressured into anything she doesn't want to do. She is new to all of this and I'll be damned if she gets mistreated."

Carmen smirked as she noted something on her Ipad. "You really care for her, don't you?"

I was taken by surprise by that sudden statement, but gave her a goofy smile. "It's safe to say that I love her, Carmen."

Carmen smiled at me. "She's sweet. Always trying to bring me coffee, when she is supposed to be working." Carmen gushed. I laughed. Yup, that was Bella alright.

"Okay, now you have a photoshoot with Jane for Peoples for 4 to 7 and after that you need to go to the dentist for your half-annual check-up." Carmen said, ushuring me out of my dressingroom. Great, it's going to be a busy evening tonight.

"What will Bella be doing?" I asked, while being kicked out by the tiny woman.

Carmen scrolled down to something on her phone. "She has behind-the-scenes shoot right now, so go!"

Jane was relentless. Her crew pushed and pulled at me from all angles. My hair was too wild, than too tame, my clothing didn't give her the right 'feel' for her cover, the lighting was too bright, than too low, than too bright again. I would be so glad when this was over.

"Okay, everyone, we're done!" Jane yelled, dismissing her crew. I pulled my shirt back on as she eventually wanted to take a few bare-chested shots and took one of the waterbottles. "How you doing, Superstar?" she purred.

"Hi, Jane," I laughed at her state of dress: her hair was a frazzled mess and her face was red from the stress. "Nice to see you too."

Jane chuckled. "Look, I'm sorry for all the yelling and commanding, but if I don't get this cover done by Friday, Alec will have my ass."

"I thought you liked giving your ass to Alec?" I teased: considering she and him had been dating for a few years now.

"Shut up! You know what I mean."

Jane was one of those people you'd want on your good side in this kind of life. She works hard, doesn't take shit from anybody and is honest. You don't get that alot anymore these days.

"So, I'm assuming I have to do an interview for these pictures?" I asked, gulping down the bottle of way too expansive water. People here had too much money..

Jane nodded. "Yes, don't know when though, maybe tomorrow, day after that, who knows?"

Carmen came storming in typing away on her phone. "I do! Cullen! Interview, now! I don't care if you have your shirt on or off, just be there in 2 _minutes!"_ I nodded to her and smirked back at Jane.

"Duty calls." And I ran after Carmen towards the most awful part of the job; interviews.

"Welcome, Mr Cullen, thanks for joining us tonight." I shook the mans hand and sat down. I could see the cameras rolling already and resisted the need to roll my eyes. _'Always trying to catch me offguard, not happening.'_

"Sure thing,"

"Well shall we start right away? Because I hear you have another appointment later?" The interviewer eyed Carmen and she nodded silently.

"Okay, camera rolling? Action!" Someone behind the interviewer and all the other crewmembers said.

"Good Evening and welcome to another episode of: _Celeb Qick Fire!_ Today we have with us, Edward Cullen, co-star of the new up and coming movie of Esme Cullen: Behind a Pair of Sunglasses! Edward, welcome!"

I shot him a toothy grin and nodded. "Good to be here," I've got two Oscars in my house for christs' sake, I know how to act enthusiastic!

"First question.."


	24. chapter 24

chapter 24: Bathroom Break

 **BPOV**

"G: Question one: If you could describe your perfect job, except for the one you have now, what would it be?

E: Well I think I would like to be a muscisian. I play the piano like most of you guys know, and a bit of guitar, so I could start a one-man band one day if acting doesn't work out anymore.

G: Question two: If you had all the money in the world to buy the things you wanted the most, what would it be?

E: My own bakery with hired bakers to bake me all kind of sweet goods all day long. Especially strawberry things.

G: Question three: If you had to pick anyone, dead or alive, to spend a year with on a deserted island, who would you pick?

E: Oh that's easy, Bella, my girlfriend ofcourse. It wouldn't even feel like a deserted island, just a very long vacation if she would be there.."

I melted at Edwards words in his latest interview from a few weeks ago that Alice read to me during my lunchbrake.

"He is too sweet. I almost puked when I read it for the first time." Alice said, sticking her tongue out with mock discust.

"Oh shut it! If it was Jasper, you would say the exact same thing." I grapped the magazine out of her hands and put it in my purse. I wanted to keep it for.. sentimental reasons.

"I'm surprised there wasn't more relationship stuff in there.. Garret loves to dig for the romance."

I shrugged. "Well it is a quick-fire interview. You're not really allowed to do that right?" I asked. Alice quirked an eyebrow while smiling.

"Look at you, learning all the celebraty rules!" she mock-praised me. I giggled.

"Bella! Up in ten!" My director yelled. He was a strict man. A man of few words, but knew what he wanted to say and see.

"Yes sir!"

We got up from our table and threw our garbage away. "You don't have to call him sir, Bella. You're not on a military base, you know?" Alice teased me.

"Right.." I was a bit nervous and shy around everyone; I still felt like - and probably always will feel like - the new kid in school. It had been a few months now since we started the movie and was mid-December, almost Christmas, but I still couldn't bare it to call him Hank. He was sir to me. Or Director. Or mister Director. Or 'Sir-Directs-Alot'. Okay, now I'm just making stuff up.

We were shooting alot of scenes the next couple of days, so we wouldn't have to work on Christmas or New Years. I could finally get the guest bedroom ready at Edwards for Jacob and Leah who would be staying for New Years and get on with our Christmas plans.

After some scenes I retreated to the nice and quiet of Esmes office where I was free to go whenever I wanted when I needed a short break.

Esme wasn't in today, but I had a sparekey like every other familymember: I still blush when I think about the day she gave me the key and said that I was now a part of her family.

Just as I put the lock in the door I noticed that it was already open. "Hello? Anyone in here?"

I could hear the toilet flush and a few seconds later Rosalie came out. She smiled at me and closed the door.

"Oh, hey Bella! What are you doing here?" She looked nervous and I raised my eyebrow in suslicion, but she looled like she wasn't and didn't want to say anything, so I didn't ask her.

"Well, have a nice day!" she said before quickly exiting the homey office.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all.." I muttered to myself.

I sat down to practise my script some more. I still couldn't get my lines right for this one scene where Becca was supposed to speak French on the phone and I keep saying the words wrong.

" _Nous parlerons plus tard?_ Nous _parlerons_ plus tard? Nous. Parlerons. Plus. _Taaard!"_ A knock on the door made me turn my head from my script and smile as Alice came walking in. "Sorry, I just wanted to use the bathroom real quick!"

"That's fine.. this is not my office anyway." I laughed.

Alice ran to the bathroom and a few minutes later she came back out again. "I uh.. have got uh.. something.. to uh.. do. So, bye!"

She gave me a swift kiss on my cheek and before I could answer, she had already left. "Okay..? Bye.." What is it with this family and leaving bathrooms so mysteriously?

Edward came and picked me up a few hours later and as I waited for him to pick me up, I saw Alice and Rose having a silent conversation while walking to their cars. I waved at them and they both saw, but only Alice waved back.

A honking car got me to turn around and I smirked at the handsome face of my Edward. "Hey, pretty lady, you need a lift?"

"I don't know, I was taught it's not safe to get in with strangers." I teased him.

He smiled and opened the door for me from leaning over at the inside. "Thanks, Edward."

"Your welcome, Beautiful." We drove for a few silent minutes of just us relaxing and listening to some Christmas music on the radio, before his eyes lit up as he thought of something. "What would you like for Christmas?"

I laughed. "I don't know, I already have everything I could ask for." I said, swiftly kissing him on his cheek.

"Ahw, you suck-up.." I giggled at his tone. "That is supposed to be the guys' line. You are supposed to be all: 'I want juwelry and dresses and theater tickets and puppies and chocolate..!"

I laughed even harder at his female voice imitation. "Well, you know I'm not like that. I don't know, just give me something nice and small. That's all I want or need, well I don't need anything.."

"Okay, fine.." Edward laughed. "I'll keep it small and usefull."

"Thank you," after a few kind of uncomfortable seconds I turned to him. "W-what would you like for Christmas? I've got like no idea what to buy you.."

Edward chuckled. "If you can't come up with anything, just buy me something.. you know.. Sexaaay.." He wiggled his eyebrows and I slapped his chest while laughing.

"Edward! I'm not buying lingerie! Pick something else.." I laughed and turned my face towards the window and hid my blushing face behind my hand. I couldn't.. that would be.. no way! Okay I admit it! I already bought some! Fine?! Happy now? Edward doesn't know of course..

He sighed and rubbed his hand on my knee. "Well, I don't know.. can you make me that chicken pasta stuff you made on our first date again?"

I nodded. "I can do that, but that's all you want for Christmas?"

Edwards eyes sparkled with misschief and I held my breath for what was to come. With a big breath of air he bolted out: "ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS, IS YOUUUU!"

"Edward.." I chuckled, but to no avail, he couldn't even hear me over his own blaring.

"..OOOUUUU BABYYYY! ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAAAS IS YOUUUUU BABYY!"

"Stop!" I laughed.

"Finee.." He sighed. With another big breath he started again: "JINGLE BEL-LA, JINGLE BEL-LA, JINGLE ALL THE WAAAY, OH LOOK HOW PRETTY YOU ARE WITH OR WITHOUT A SLEIGH! HEY!"


	25. chapter 25

chapter 25: Dancing Queen

 **EPOV**

"Edward do you have a second?" Dad asked me. I walked over to him and watched him pack all of his stuff into his briefcase which he locked up afterward.

"Sure.. what's up?"

He sighed and rubbed his stubble the same way Emmett does when he is stressed. "You know the annual charity event your mother organizes this time every year?" He asked, looking up at me with a guilty expression.

"Yes?" I said, not entirely sure about my answer as soon as it left my mouth. "What about it?"

"Well, as you know, you are permanently scheduled in, as per your request of course," he added and I nodded. "but now that you and Tanya have broken up.."

Suddenly it clicked: Tanya and I were still registered together for the Christmas charity dance.. I groaned. "No! No.. I'm _not_ dancing with _her_ even if it is for charity. Dad, I'm _not_ doing that!"

Dad calmed me down after my short mental breakdown. "Calm down, Edward. I'm not saying you should, but you are still locked as partners. We.. we might be able to change it with someone, but everyone has started practicing with their dance partners already so they don't want to switch."

I sighed. I've always danced with Tanya. Every year since the charity event got founded and we started dating. We always do the same routine, on the same sappy love song and we've always won first place, how I don't know, but I suspect Tanya's father and his big amounts of money he donates.

And I can't not dance cause that would disappoint my mother who always looks forward to her kids dancing as show monkeys for charity.

"So I thought, what if you ask Tanya to find another partner as I'm assuming you two haven't started rehearsals yet?" He asked and the smug little smile told me he already knew the answer.

"No, of course not! I haven't talked to her in 3 weeks!" Not that she hasn't tried to contact me. I've had numerous texts and emails from her asking if I could come over to dance with her at the charity event.

"Well, I was thinking.." my dad continued. "Why don't you ask Bella to dance with you? You know, if and when Tanya excepts to dance with someone else or not at all?" He scribbled something down on a post-it note and left the office with a smile.

Of course! Why didn't I think of that? My smile crept his way up to my face again and I rushed out to find her.

After looking for her and not being able to find her, I sent her a quick text.

 **Beautiful, where u? Can I give you a ride home? ~ E**

 **Yeah sure, I'm in Esme's office. I'll meet u at parking lot xx B**

I went to get my car and saw my beautiful girl waiting for me on the side of the road. She was looking at something further up ahead and waved: It was Alice and Rose.

I honked and smiled as she jumped and turned to me. "Hey, pretty lady, you need a lift?"

She smiled. "I don't know, I was taught it's not safe to get in with strangers." She was teasing me, and I loved it.

I smiled at the playful glint in her eyes. I leaned over and opened the door for her from my side of the car. "Thanks, Edward."

"Your welcome, Beautiful." I turned the radio on and listened to "Baby it's cold outside" while driving. I suddenly thought of my awesome Christmas idea but reminded myself just in time that I wasn't allowed to tell Bella as it was about her present.

She already noticed me wanting to say something, so I quickly thought of something else. "What would you like for Christmas?" I asked instead.

She laughed: her nose scrunching and her eyes shining. Oh, how I love her. "I don't know, I already have everything I could ask for." She said, leaning over and pecking my cheek.

"Ahw, you suck-up.." I teased and grinned when she giggled. "That is supposed to be the guys' line. You are supposed to be all: 'I want jewelry and dresses and theater tickets and puppies and chocolate..!" My throat hurt after I strained my voice a little too high.

Bella laughed again. "Well, you know I'm not like that. I don't know, just give me something nice and small. That's all I want or need, well I don't need anything.."

"Okay, fine.." I already bought it anyway, so you've got no choice in the matter really, Beautiful. "I'll keep it small and useful."

"Thank you," she said. I could see she wanted to say something as her fingers trailed her hands around a loose string on her sweater. "W-what would you like for Christmas? I've got like no idea what to buy you.." she mumbled.

I chuckled. "If you can't come up with anything, just buy me something.. you know.. Sexaaay.." I pulled a weird face to make her laugh and she did, which unfortunately included hitting my chest.

"Edward! I'm not buying lingerie! Pick something else.." She laughed nervously and turned her obvious blushing face away from me. Was she blushing? She was not.. yes, she was! Oh my god, did she? She wouldn't.. My Bella?

My mind traveled to a different world and driving while thinking of Bella in some little, sexy, lacy things, was dangerous.

I squeezed her knee and silently pinched my own skin to keep me on earth. "Well, I don't know.. can you make me that chicken pasta stuff you made on our first date again?"

She nodded. "I can do that, but that's all you want for Christmas?"

With my eyes on the road, I smirked and took a deep breath of air to sing: "ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS, IS YOUUUU!"

I could hear Bella say something but didn't know what, so I continued my beautiful caroling.

"..OOOUUUU BABYYYY! ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAAAS IS YOUUUUU BABYY!"

"Stop!" She laughed.

"Finee.." I sighed, totally not meaning it. The song on the radio changed and I could hear sleigh bells which gave me my inspiration for my next song. "JINGLE BEL-LA, JINGLE BEL-LA, JINGLE ALL THE WAAAY, OH LOOK HOW PRETTY YOU ARE WITH OR WITHOUT A SLEIGH! HEY!"

Unpacking my briefcase in my home office I could hear Bella calling someone, but couldn't make out who. I pulled up a website I was looking at earlier today during my lunch break at the set. It was a car dealership; I was planning on buying Bella a car for Christmas as she still hasn't been able to buy her old one back, but to be honest, I didn't want her getting that rusty old wreck back.

Lucky Luc.. I scoffed. Nothing lucky on that thing.

I was in two minds about what kind of car I wanted for her. I knew Alice was happy about her Mini, but I didn't want to limit Bella with the size that came with it if she needed to move, like her furniture.. into my house. She'd need a bigger car for that.

"Edward?" I almost slammed my laptop shut, but stopped myself just in time. Bella was standing in the doorway, looking as good as ever.

"What's up, Beautiful?" I asked her.

She stepped further into the room and I closed the website before she sat down on my lap, facing me. "Where do you keep your extra linens?" I frowned, silently asking her why. "I've made Leah's bed, but I need more blankets for Jacob."

"I thought they would be sleeping together?" I thought, remembering Bella mentioning they were 'together'.

Bella laughed. "No! Oh, no.. Jacob and Leah in one room? That's not going to work, babe. They can only stand each other for a short time, 12 hours tops before one kills the other."

Pulling her closer, I frowned. I thought Jacob and Leah were a couple? Now I'm going to have a single _straight_ guy in the same house as my girlfriend for a whole 2 days? Fuck my life. "What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing her soft thumb over my crooked eyebrows.

"I.. It's nothing, Beautiful," I smiled, not wanting to sound like an over-possessive jerk. "So, what are you going to show them when their here? Have they been here before?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, well, they also grew up here, like me, but they both moved away for college. Jake now has his own car repair shop and Leah is studying to become a vet. But you know, I'll show them the usual, the Hollywood sign, the set, the café.. mom and dad would probably want to see them again. It's been years for them."

"But you'll spend New Years here, right?" I asked, stroking her hair to calm myself down.

"Of course I'll be here. It's our first New Years together, baby. I wouldn't miss it for the world." She said, smiling and kissing my nose followed by my lips. She tasted like sugar and cinnamon. When we pulled away I gave her a sly smirk and traced her lower lip with my thumb while cupping her cheek.

"Have you been raiding my cookie jar, Miss Swan?" I whispered to her while gazing into her lovely brown eyes.

"I might've taken a few.."

 **Jeey! Another updateee! This and the last chapter I believe, are the first chapters edited with a simple spell-checker, so I hope it'll be a bit better than before.**


	26. chapter 26

**chapter 26: Twilight Talks**

 **BPOV**

"Yes, okay! Sue, I'll be there, don't worry. Yes, yes! Goodbye.." I sighed and bit the inside of my cheek in frustration. Sue, my agent just booked me a spot for a talk show of some sort for tomorrow. I know it was scheduled for after New Years, but she needs me now I suppose.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked, hugging me from behind. His lips traced the back of my neck slowly, crawling up to my cheek while slowly swaying to the soft music he had put on earlier. His hands started roaming my stomach and I hung my arms back around his neck where I softly pulled at the hairs on the nape of his neck.

"Sue needs me tomorrow morning. Early," Edward groaned for the both of us, but that might be from me grinding my backside to his swelling front. "So I have to go to bed early tonight."

He turned me around and brushed the hair that fell from my elastic band of my ponytail. "Tomorrow?" His brows furrowed and pulled me closer. "Tomorrow is your free day, Beautiful. You are not falling back to your old days, huh?"

I smiled at his concerned voice and face and kissed him softly. "No of course not. Sue just needed to reschedule my talk show thingy to tomorrow instead of in two weeks. The guys over there had an open spot in the morning."

"Talk show? What talk show?" He asked.

"Uhm.. Garrett something?" I said, not really sure.

Edwards jaw clenched and his hands squeezed my hips tighter. "Garrett? From Twilight Talks? No!" He let go of me and walked away in the direction of his bedroom. I followed him and he picked up his phone to call someone. "Carmen? This is Edward, call Sue right now to cancel Bella's appointment with Garrett! Why? What do mean why? You know how he is.. no, she is not doing it!"

I raised a confused eyebrow when he glanced my way and he gave me a tight-lipped smile in return. "Thank you, no Carmen, she's not ready for that. Let me phrase it this way: _She is not doing it._ Goodnight."

He all but slammed his phone back on his nightstand and I slowly made my way over to him. "What is wrong? Why is it so bad that I'll be working with who.. Garrett? Who is he anyway? What's the worst that can happen?"

"Don't go in too deep with questions, try to make jokes, but don't try too hard, people see right through that," Sue had said five minutes before she left my dressing room. My stomach was full of fluttering butterflies and my throat was as dry as a desert. I was really, really nervous. I wish Edward was allowed in here, I really needed him right now.

"Miss Swan?" A voice behind the door asked and I opened the door. The girl was short and had a pixie-like haircut. She reminded me of Alice. I wish Alice was here, she'd know what to do. "You can change into your clothes and someone will come for your hair and makeup." I didn't even have time to say thank you to the Alice look-alike as she was gone in second so I just put my purse down and unzipped the clothing bag. It contained a beautiful black halter dress that Alice had bought for me last night.

After putting on my dress I checked my phone and decided to shoot Edward a quick text as he was probably worrying his head off. He had been pacing the whole evening, yesterday and tried to get me to stay home this morning.

 **Hey Baby, I just wanted to tell you I love you and that I wish you were here. I'm really nervous. Any tips Handsome? x B**

It didn't even take long enough for me to put my phone back in my purse before I got a text back from him.

 **Don't talk to him longer than necessary, keep your answers short and do not let him get to you. He is very sly, Bella. I told Sue you aren't ready for him yet, but so be it.**

 **He is going to try to get under your skin as far as possible, do _not_ let him. You know what I told you what happened with my interview? That times 10 when he's on tv where people can see his face. I know it's a lot and your amazing, but he is a lot to deal with for a first-timer.**

 **Love you too, Beautiful. I'll pick you up afterward. x**

Great. That wasn't very reassuring.

Another knock had me turning and the door opened showing another couple of new faces. This time a young man and a somewhat older woman. "Isabella Swan? We're here for your makeup and hair. Can we come in?"

"Yeah sure, where do you want me?"

They pointed to my dressing chair and I sat down. "Right here is just fine. So, excited for tonight?" I sighed, feeling my nerves getting stronger and nodded. The woman handled my hair and the guy started painting on my face. "I know it's scary for your first time. I still remember Mr. Cullen coming here for his first time." She smirked at me via the mirror and I lifted my eyes to hers. "He just turned 16 years old."

"Really? What was he like?" I inquired, suddenly less nervous. The woman laughed, but not in a mean way if that makes sense. "He was so sure of himself that he could handle Garrett. He had only heard of him through media and rumors and that is never a good idea," the man who was holding my mascara also laughed. "Garrett chewed him up and spit him out alive. He had just started dating Tanya Denali and they were Hollywoods new power couple at the time."

I laughed. I could imagine a 16-year-old Edward thinking he was on top of the world. He can still be a bit cocky when he wants to be. "No, go ahead, really. Spill all the tea about him you want. He has been trying to get all my embarrassing stories, now I will have some as well."

The woman smiled again and touched my shoulders. "Well, he wasn't always like that; cocky and vain, he was just starting out in the movie industry and for a little boy who thinks he is a man already, it's hard. But Edward was, even at that young age, very private and protective of his family and friends, so he wasn't planning on telling Garrett much."

I could hear there was more to the story then she was telling me, so I asked her: "But what happened during the show? What made Edward hate Garrett so much?"

The woman sighed, but she put her lips together. "I'm not sure Mr. Cullen would want you to know.."

"Oh, I'll tell you!" The guy spoke up. I stifled my laugh that almost escaped. "Mr. Cullen was on time as usual.."

"Edward, this way!"

"Look over here, Edward!"

"Edward, where is Tanya?"

"Is it true that you and Tanya are dating?"

"Come on, Mr. Cullen," Edwards bodyguard, Sam pushed the teenager through the masses of demanding paparazzi and screaming fangirls. "This way."

Sam ushered him through the door and the two doormen closed them quick to keep everyone out. "Edward! There you are!" A man with long, dusty blond hair and shimmering brown eyes greeted him with an outstretched hand and a slimy smile. That should've been the first warning. "Welcome! Let's get you ready for the interview!"

After half an hour in hair and makeup, Edward looked around the building for Sam, but couldn't find him anywhere, which was weird, because he was contractually bound to be with him at all times. Edward was still a minor so his parents had hired Sam just to be sure. "Edward are you ready?" Edward turned around only to see Garrett walking into the dressing room with a couple of drinks in his hand.

"Not really, I can't find Sam anywhere." Garrett chuckled and made Edward sit next to him. "Don't worry, I just saw him in de backroom, he'll be here when we're done filming the show."

Edward grimaced, not really wanting to be near this man, but not really having a choice. "I wanted to discuss what we were going to talk about during the interview. I know you don't want to talk about your family, your privet friends, and your girlfriend," Edward nodded. "Beer?" He pushed the bottle into Edwards' hand and took a sip of his own.

"No thanks, I'm ya know.. 16," Garrett laughed, so Edward took a small sip.

After their third bottle, Garrett turned to a swaying Edward, who was trying to stay upright and smiled crat the teenager. "So.. are you ready for your interview?"

"Edward was really drunk, it being his first time really drinking anything and he spilled everything. Movie spoilers, actors with a bad attitude, people he thought weren't good at their jobs. It was safe to say that people didn't like the newcomer that much after that." The makeup man said, putting the final touches on my face.

"Really? Garrett got a minor drunk just to get honest answers out of him?" My blood was boiling. This man.. the man I'd be working with for the next couple of hours, had disrespected _my_ Edward? Oh, he was going to get it.

 **To justsayin75 and everyone else who wants to know, I try to stay under every fortnight with uploading a new chapter, around every 8-12 days I'll try to upload a new one, but please do not hold me to this.. I'm very new to writing with deadlines and haven't gotten used to it yet. Bare with me guys! Once again, thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed it! **


	27. Chapter 27

**I didn't really know what I wanted to do with this chapter, so I hope this suffices. I do hope you guys are still enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it.** **(p.s. there are a lot of cringy/cliché karma and coincidence quotes in here from google, so bare with me!!)**

 **Chapter 27:** **Karma**

 **BPOV**

"And here my lovely guest tonight; 22 years old but already the new face for sure to be another Cullen Blockbuster, Behind a Pair of Sunglasses: Bella Swan!"

The paid audience clapped like there was no tomorrow and made me look important while I bet half of them don't even know who I am. I smile at them anyway and shake Garrett's outstretched hand. He led me to one of the blue seats and sat opposite of me and spoke while the audience slowly calmed down.

"Well, you've got some fans out there already, Bella?"

I laughed and crossed my legs together. You have no idea, Garrett. "Apparently so, I had no idea anyone would even recognize me!" Garrett laughed with me and sorted his papers on his desk together.

"You're kidding me?! You are the next new thing everyone has been talking about since the news came out who was going to replace Tanya Denali as Edwards girl!"

I bit my tongue and smiled. I'm more than just his girl, Garrett, but okay. "Well, I'm honored to play this amazing character that Esme Cullen has brought to life. I just hope I'll be as good as she imagined me to be."

Garrett sat up and read out his first card. "Like everyone here, I've been very curious as to how you came in touch with the Cullens, particularly Edward. He is hard to come across and especially for someone like you, no offense."

I gritted my teeth. "None taken," I spat out. "Well, we met somewhere by coincidence and we started talking and when fate led us to the same place together _again,_ he asked me out on a date," I made up. I wasn't going to tell him anything. Edward and I's story was just that, ours and _privet,_ something Garrett needs a little lesson on.

"Really? My sources say that you _broke in_ into the Cullen-Whitlock Productions," he started, reading off of his stupid flashcards. "to steal the Bapos script and you threatened to put it online as blackmail so that they would pick you as their lead actress," My mouth fell open out of shock and I had to keep reminding myself not to start laughing. "Can you confirm any of this?"

I sighed. "Well, yes.." I started. Garrett's eyebrows rose in surprise. He didn't expect me to confess. He was just following an absurd rumor and didn't even believe it himself! "..but it wasn't like that! I _did_ break in and I _did_ see the script, but I never threatened anyone! I was just looking for shelter for the rain and I happened to stumble across it! It was like.."

"Fate?" Garrett grumbled. I nodded.

"Yes. You don't believe in fate, Garrett?" I asked him, grinning.

The audience chuckled with when he shook his head and laughed, just for show of course. His eyes told me to go do something else entirely. "No, I do not actually. I think fate is just for those who are too weak to determine their own destiny."

"Well, I believe what my father has always told me, that fate is like an unpopular restaurant, filled with odd waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like but could still be the best choice for you. Just like Karma. You don't believe in Karma either, I'm guessing?"

Garrett scoffed at me. "No, I do not."

"I thought so," I folded my hands over my knees and smiled at Garrett; he gave me a nervous glance in return. "What you do now will come back to bite you in your ass in the future. Life has a funny way of making you deal with what you make others go through."

Garrett smiled his trademark smirk and leaned back in his chair. "Oh, so you know.." He mused. "Now it makes sense," He looked straight into the camera. "We will be right back after the break."

A loud buzzer rang through the speakers on set and Garrett turned back to me. His shoulders squared and his face angry. I stood up myself and stared right back at him. "We agreed on certain topics, _Miss Swan,_ we wouldn't stray from those so we could finish the interview quick!"

"Well, well, that's funny coming from _you!"_ I whisper-yelled, poking his chest hard enough to have him step back into his desk. "Getting a 16-year-old boy drunk for confirmation on what? Stupid rumors?"

"Little girl, you know nothing of the showbiz world, okay? That's just part of the job.." If he would've apologized, I would've believed him, not forgiven him, but believed him. That'd be the best thing to do in that situation.

But he didn't even deny it!

"I'm glad I believe and know about Karma because I am able to shift and guide my life the way _I_ want it to go. It's like gravity, it's so basic it often get's confused with coincidence or even seen as your own choices."

Garrett laughed at me. "What does that even mean?" He asked; mocking me.

I smirked and sat back down as the director started counting down from 10.

"It _means_ that if Karma doesn't kick your sorry ass for hurting my man, I will."

"5.. 4.. 3.." Two fingers, one finger, fist and Garrett smiled back at the camera the second the cameras started rolling again.

After finishing the show, I was called back to my dressing room and was changed back to how I was when I came here by the same people who told me Edwards story. "I heard what you said to him," the lady said, a mischievous glint in her eyes giving her away. "That was very brave of you, but I still must warn you for him. Garrett doesn't take likely to people who cross his path and not step out of the way for him."

I scoffed. "Oh well, I think I can handle him. I have a feeling Karma is on my side."

 **Happy Holidays everyone!**


	28. chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Papa Swan**

 **EPOV**

My mouth fell open as I watched the old rerun of 'Twilight Talks with Garrett' and saw Bella, _my_ Bella handing him his ass in front of a live audience _and_ later seen by more than a 100 million people on tv.

Bella was currently showering all the stress away in her tiny bathroom as we decided to stay at her place tonight.

I can't believe I didn't believe in her to stand her ground against him. I'm such a stupid jerk! Of course, Bella would be able to handle him, just because you weren't able to the first time you met him, doesn't mean she wouldn't. God, I'm such a horrible boyfriend..

 _We will be right back after the break,"_ Garrett had said as the camera was zoomed in his stupid face. I turned the volume down as some kind of car commercial came on and I was not interested at all.

I laughed, It made me think of all my stupid commercials I have ever done in my life. What someone wouldn't do for fame and recognition.

Bella's phone rang and completely automatic, I picked it up and answered it: "Hello?"

 _Hello?"_ A gruff man voice answered me.

"Who is this?" I asked; sitting up.

" _Charles Swan, do I have the right number? Isabella Swan?"_

Suddenly the name clicked. Swan. It must be a family member of Bella's. An uncle or a cousin or something. "Yes, this is Bella's phone. Edward speaking."

" _May I speak with Bella for a minute? I need to talk to her."_

I strained my neck out to the hallway but could still hear the water of the shower running so I put the phone back on my ear. "I'm sorry, Bella is unavailable right now, could I leave a message?"

 _What are you? Her assistant?"_ The man said, clearly making fun of me. Who does this guy think he is? And does he know who he's talking to?

"No, I'm not Bella's assistant. I'm her boyfriend."

A slightly awkward pause followed my quick answer and I would have thought the line had been cut off if it wasn't for the deep breathing on the other end. " _The hell you are. Who are you and what are you doing in my daughter's house!"_ The man roared.

Daughter? Oh.. oh! OH SHIT! _This_ was Charlie? Bella's father? Great first impression there, Edward, I mentally facepalmed myself and cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Swan, I didn't realize It was you. Well, it's um.. nice to meet you?" I tried, but I knew I had blown my chances with the guy. If I was him I would have come over here all ready to shoot me in the name of my daughter.

" _So you're the Edward.."_ He started. I didn't say anything as I wasn't entirely sure if he meant that in a friendly or hostile manner. " _I was wondering when I would hear from you. My wife has been telling me stories which I'm not happy with, Edwin."_

Great, the names have started already. "What stories, sir?"

" _That you're the reason my girl isn't celebrating Christmas at our house,"_ I wanted to interrupt him and defend myself, but he wasn't finished yet. " _But I've known my Renee for quite a while now and I know that she can overreact with.. anything, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, Edmund."_

Okay! Okay, this was good. A deep grumble on the other side of the phone snapped me out of my head and made me think of an answer. "Oh, yes, thank you, sir! Could we maybe.. I would like to.."

But apparently, Charles Swan had his own plans set already. " _I'll meet you tomorrow in the back of my café at 7 'o clock in the morning, boy, don't be late. And do not tell Bella we'll be meeting. I will tell her myself."_

The line beeped as an indication that he hang up on me. I let a deep breath escape my tight lunges and put Bella's phone back down.

"Who was that?" I turned around and saw Bella wrapped in a white towel, drying her hair with another.

I smiled at her -remembering Mr. Swan's request, or was it more like a threat- not to tell her "No one, Beautiful.. wrong number."

My alarm clock went off at around 6 a.m. so I had plenty of time to get ready for my meet up with the father of the most important person in my life. I had never felt this nervous.

Slowly untangling myself from my girl who had a death grip on me, I took a quick shower and left her note that I was going for a jog and would bring coffee back for us.

I got there 10 minutes early and ordered a normal coffee for once. I hadn't had breakfast yet as I was way too nervous to keep anything down right now. I sat down at one of the tables and waited. I didn't really know how Mr. Swan looked, so I had to just look around for anyone who looked like they were in charge here, but no one caught my eye or matched my own made-up description.

7 'o clock turned into half past 7 and half past into 8 and last but not least, 9 'o clock. This guy made me wait here for over 2 hours! I'm sorry, but I was done. Bella was waiting for me at home and I had already texted her that the coffee place I was at was busy and that's why I was gone for so long. I couldn't lie anymore to her.

I got up and pulled out a 5 dollar note for the coffee I had had during my wait. "Hang on," Someone put a hand on my shoulder and made me sit back down. A man, probably in his mid-forties, sporting a serious mustache and with an angry frown on his face sat down across from me. "You're Edmund?"

I kept myself from scoffing but wasn't planning on being very polite to him right now. " _Yes,_ You're Bella's father, I presume?"

He nodded and traced the outline of his mustache with his pointer-finger and thumb. "You waited," I nodded, surprised that he mentioned his late arrival. "Why?"

A bit taken aback by his question I sat up straighter and leaned on my elbows to look at him. "You asked to meet me here. So I came. I stayed because I know you are a very important person in Bella's life, even if I don't like you right now, but that doesn't mean you are not important in general."

His eyebrows rose, in surprise or challenge, I couldn't tell, but he stayed anyway.

"So you're the movie star boyfriend," He mumbled, checking me over. "You don't seem like an asshole. Are you an asshole?"

I held my snicker back, but couldn't stop a small grin from showing. "No sir, I don't think I'm an asshole. Who said I was?"

"Renee," He grumbled. "But she's not into folk like you. Famous and rich and stuff like that. I don't really care about all that. I just want to know if you'll be good for my Isabella."

My lips formed a small smile as her lovely name passed his lips. "I'll be the best I can be with her, sir. Bella is my entire life. I love her."

His face showed a bit of surprise, but if I wasn't looking at him directly, I would've missed it. "You do, do you?" I nodded, I was more serious about that statement than anything in my whole life. "Let me tell you something, Edward," My eyes widened for a split second as he called me by my name correctly. "Do you have sisters? Or close female friends?"

I nodded. "Yes, I have a younger sister, Alice."

Now he nodded. "What would you do, or your father do if anything happened to her? Say a guy she trusts and maybe even loves, breaks that trust and abuses it."

My jaw clenched and my eyes narrowed at the thought alone. Something happening to Ally? On the hands of some guy? On the hands of Jasper? Me, Emmett and dad would kill him. For sure. Best friend or not.

"Now multiply that by ten and that's what you'll get if I see my girl mistreated," He snapped me out of my head and I got serious again. "Because if this goes wrong, you'll move on to the next girl, but I only have one baby girl, you got me? And she was mine, before anyone else."

I kept my gaze on the man before me. He was a police officer back in the day, Bella had told me, so I didn't even want to know what he has seen what has to do with the scenario: boy-girl gone wrong. "I would never do anything to hurt, disrespect or even upset Isabella, sir. She is an angel who should be worshipped by anyone who walks past her and I was lucky enough that she chose me to stick by her. I'm not going to fuck it up by doing something stupid."

Mr. Swans' mustache lifted as he smiled at my choice of words. "Okay, son. I trust you to keep Bella safe and support her in everything she does, as long as it's safe. Who knows what that girl get's into sometimes."

My nerves were gone and I could finally relax a bit as Charlie, as he wanted me to call him after a few more minutes of talking, switched over to another topic. "So, now I want to know, why you two aren't celebrating Christmas at my house and also missed Thanksgiving."

I sighed. "I don't know how to tell you, sir," He gave me the stink-eye and I cleared my throat. " _Charlie_ , but Bella and your wife had a bit of a fight and that resulted in Bella not being invited to her family home for the holidays as long as she was with.. me."

Charlies' frown deepened. "What did Renee tell you?" He sighed.

I rubbed my stubble on my chin with the palm of my hand and sighed myself. "Well, I wasn't there for the whole argument, but Bella was pretty upset when Mrs. Swan. The only thing that I know is what Bella told me afterward."

He sighed and it his lip in concentration. I could see where Bella got it from now. She looks so much like her mother that you forget how much alike she is with her dad in personality. "I – I'm presuming you have plans already.." I nodded; we _were_ planning on going to my parents and after that to the Kids Charity. Bella had -after a lot of promises that I wouldn't let her fall and _a lot_ of persuasion sex- decided that she would dance with me. For charity of course.

"..but you are welcome at our home, anytime you want, Edward. Whatever Renee says. I'm not missing out on my baby girls life because she can't learn to keep her resentment elsewhere."


	29. chaptr 29

**Chapter 29: Christmas Calamity**

 **BPOV**

"Do I look okay?"

I turned away from the mirror to see Edward standing right behind me with his eyes fixed on my body. I was wearing a dark pink dress that stopped just above the knee with lacey sleeves and a thin black belt around my middle. A pair of nude wedge heels supported my tiny feet and my hair was styled to have a bit more curls than I had naturally, Alice's doing _of course._

"Okay?" Edward asked me, raising an eyebrow. "You look more than okay, Beautiful. You look exquisite."

I blushed and fixed his tie that matched my dress in color. "Thank you. You look handsome yourself, Handsome." He grinned and lifted me closer and put me on his feet.

He didn't even have to say the words as I could see all his emotions displayed in those big green eyes of his, but he said them anyway. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. Merry Christmas."

After a few stolen kisses, he put me down and led me downstairs to go to his parents' house for our Christmas dinner and after that dancing for Esme's Charity dance thing. I still can't believe I said yes to that! Damn Edward and his green eyes and sexy body and the things he can do with his tongue! It's just _not_ fair!

"Are you driving?" He asked and smirked as I threw him a deadly look. This guy.. this guy has the nerve to say _that_ after he buys me a car. _A CAR!_ I asked for something small and useful, and you know what he said when I asked for an explanation when I held a key to a brand-new grey Audi A8 in front of his face? _"The keys are small.. and the car is useful.._ "

I know I needed a car. I couldn't rely on Edward driving me everywhere I had to go, even when I knew he didn't mind it. I loved the car.. don't tell Edward! It's beautiful, he definitely picked the right one.

"Sure," We got to the garage and stepped into my car; LJ. Lucky Luc Junior! Edward grinned when he heard it, but didn't comment.

"Bella! Edward! Welcome! Come in, come in!" Esme let us in and we were immediately greeted with the rest of the family. Why are we always the last ones to arrive?

"Merry Christmas everybody! Merry Christmas, Alice." I said as she came forward to hug me. Edward walked back to the car with his dad to get all of our presents and to put them under the tree that already was surrounded by loads of presents.

Alice squeezed my arm extra tight and hugged me again before retreating to the kitchen. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" she squealed.

I smiled and let her drag me to the table where a perfect dinner was served for us already.

"Emmett.." Esme warned for the third time that night. Emmett's guilty smile gave him away as he sat back down.

"Whaaat?" He said, like an annoyed teenage boy. "I was just - _staring_ at the presents.. I wasn't gonna open them or anything.."

Esme's look she threw her oldest son spoke volumes and she got up. "Well I hope everyone had a good dinner and if this wasn't enough we've got some Christmas cookies left. Everybody gather 'round the tree!" She clapped her hands together and everyone followed her and Carlisle to the family den that was decorated with every little thing a store could possibly sell this merry season.

I loved it. My parents never went full out on decorations other than a tree with some lights in it and a wreath on the front door.

I took my glass of red wine with me as did everyone else who still had a drink and sat down. I could see Alice giving me a confused frown on her face, but she didn't say anything so I ignored it.

"Bella, as this is your first Christmas here, you can pick the first present," Esme said, smiling my way. "Go on, pick one."

I gave Edward my glass to hold and knelt in front of the gorgeous tree and picked a square box that was wrapped in all sorts of reindeer wrapping. "This is for.." Reading the nametag, it said: "Jasper. Here you go."

"Thank you, m'lady," He tipped his imaginary hat at her as she sat back down after handing him his first gift of the night.

"Oh wow, thanks!" He ripped the rest off and grinned at the box in his hand. It was some sort of model train thing, but he seemed happy with it so I just smiled.

A few - well, a lot - of gifts later I had gotten a few gift cards for Barnes and Noble, a CD and a cover for my phone.

Emmett had been playing with his new Nintendo Switch the second he had gotten it and hadn't let go of it since.

The last few gifts were handed out and I got this one from Carlisle, who handed it to me as he was scooping all the presents at the back forward.

It had a weird shape and felt hard at the top and soft at the bottom when I took it from him, so getting curious I carefully took the wrapping off. Folding it open over my lap I saw a bundle of soft yellow and blue colored pieces of baby clothing and a white and clear pacifier on top of it.

My confused face must've been very clear because Edward leaned over and asked: "What'you get?"

"I - I don't.. I know you're not supposed to ask but.. who got me this?" I held the pacifier up by its plastic ring between my thumb and pointer finger and held it up for everyone to see.

Edward grabbed the rest of the stuff from my lap to hold it up in front of his face to look at it properly. "Is this a.. how do you call it?"

"A romper," Alice said, totally glowing and smiley all over. "The yellow one might be a bit big as it's for a 3 to 6-month-old, but he or she will grow into it."

"Did - Alice, did you get me this?" She nodded while biting her thumb to conceal her loud squeaks. "Why?" I asked her, really not sure how to react right now.

"Obviously because you're pregnant, silly!" She said looking at me like I was crazy.

I was pretty sure I just swallowed my own tongue and choked on it right then and there. "What?" Edwards' voice echoed mine.

"You're pregnant?" Edward asked me, lifting my chin to his face and making me look him into his eyes. "Are you?"

"No!"

"You're not?" Alice asked. I shook my head.

"No! I'm pretty damn sure I'm not pregnant!"

Everyone around us was staring at our conversation like they were following a tennis match; their heads switching sides every second.

"But you - you took a test! A pregnancy test and i - i - it was positive! I saw it!"

I shook my head and closed my eyes for a second to clear my mind a little. "Alice, _what_ are you talking about? I did not take a test and I'm _not pregnant!"_

"I am."

A soft voice made us turn our heads towards a nervous looking Rosalie who slowly got up from her seat. "I am.. pregnant. I - I must've left the test there.. I'm sorry Bella, Alice. I'm sorry.."

A duff sound broke her rambling as we all looked a very stunned and for once, _silent_ Emmett. He had dropped his new switch to the floor as if it had offended his family. She turned her head away, not being able to look at him when he stood up also.

"Rosie? Is this true? Are you.. are you pregnant?" Without looking at him she nodded.

Emmetts eyes filled with tears and his lips formed a little smile trying to break through. I bit my lip to keep my happy tears from falling.

He placed his big hand on Rosalie's cheek that was furthest away from him and turned her back to face him. "Rose?" She blinked the tears that had clouded her sight away and they rolled down her pale face as she tried to look up at him. "That is the best Christmas present anyone has ever given me."


	30. chapter 30

**Chapter 30: I know what you did last night**

 **EPOV**

I woke up, groaning at the pounding in my head and I covered my head with my blanket to block the bright morning sunlight out. A more feminine voice cleared her throat and I turned around. I froze. A big blob of blonde hair surrounded a pale face on the pillow next to me.

This isn't Bella.. This isn't Bella.. is all that sounded in my head.

Silently leaning over the body next to me I saw the face that I could recognize anywhere. I had been staring at it for almost 10 years. Tanya.

I jumped out of bed and fortunately still had my pants on. I could not for the life of me remember what happened last night or how I got here with Tanya. Where was Bella?

Looking for my cellphone, I checked if Tanya was still sleeping. She was. I finally found my phone in my tux pocket and ran out of the room as quick as possible after gathering all my things.

I remembered getting into this hotel, this was the hotel mom held her charity event every year. I dialed Bella's cell phone number and let it ring a few times as I jogged down the stairs to the lobby.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Bella?" I asked. She sounded as bad as I felt.

"Edward?" She sounded more awake in a split second. "Where _were_ you? I've been looking for you for hours last night! We were all so worried! We thought you might've fallen into a ditch somewhere!"

I sighed and tried to swallow my dry throat at her concerned voice. "Where are you?" I asked her.

"Room 214. Second floor on the right."

We said goodbye and I got into the elevator to the second floor as Bella said. I knocked on her door and it opened immediately. Bella pulled me into a bone-crushing hug and pushed me against the back of the door with a kiss.

Her tongue pushed through my dry lips and I pulled her up with my hands under her butt. "Don't," kiss "You," kiss "Dare," kiss "Do," lip bite and pull "that," hard kiss "Ever again!" I put her down and could see the worry in her brown eyes. "I couldn't find you and you were not answering your phone and I didn't know how much you had to drink.. and.."

I wrapped my arms around her and put us down on her or actually our bed. "I'm sorry. I – I don't know what happened. I just.. I know that.. I.."

"What?" she asked. Her hand caressing my face, encouraging me to continue.

I closed my eyes and decided to just say it. "I.. I woke up next to Tanya."

Nothing.

No slap, no cursing, no yelling. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Bella like I had never seen her. Her eyes staring in front of her without blinking and her hands wringing. "You might not remember what happened last night, but I think I do."

\- 16 hours earlier -

"Well, this is it," I said as we got out of Bella's new car. Across from us was the big Christmas decorated building that I know oh-so-well. The hotel was the annual place for my mothers' charity for kids. "You ready?"

She grabbed my hand and got out of the car. "Yes, even though you won't listen to me saying that I can't dance.." she mumbled after.

I chuckled at her. "Oh stop it. I'll teach you but I'm pretty sure you are overreacting." Now Bella chuckled.

"Yeah right, you weren't there when I took my first ballet lesson when I was eight I guess?" She asked, rolling her eyes. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, but you must've learned after that."

She shook her head. "You weren't at my junior prom either? I totally broke my dates' little toe."

I got her purse and walked her to the entrance where we were greeted by the doorman who handed us a brochure of the charity and let us pass with a smile. We weren't the first guests here as the room was already full of people dressed in classy clothes.

"I feel underdressed," Bella whispered in my ear and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at my very beautiful, but my stubborn girl.

I turned her to me and brushed her hair behind her ears. "Stop that. You look perfect, Bella."

"Eddie!" a voice broke our little privet bubble and I groaned as I saw her. Tanya Denali, mirrored by her sister, Irina who probably came as her date. "How are you?"

Bella's hand tightened on my arm and her body in front of me in a possessive stance. "Hi, Tanya. Nice of you to join Esme with her charity."

"Of course," she said, her voice representing a chipmunk on helium. "Anything for the hoboes"

"It's for kids in foster homes. To buy them Christmas presents their parents otherwise can't afford..?" Bella said. I grimaced and said goodbye to Tanya and her sister as we went ahead to look for my family who should be arriving soon.

Rose and Emmett had decided to stay home. Mom wanted to stay too, but we encouraged her to come to her own charity. Rose and Emmett are two adults with their own life who can take care of themselves and mom seems to forget that we are actually all adults sometimes.

I could see Alice and Jasper chatting with two other people, a dirty blonde guy, and a brunette girl also dressed in tux and dress. I think they are Peter and Charlotte, Jaspers cousin and his girlfriend. Nice of them to come too.

"I need a drink," Bella said. "You want something?"

I nodded. "I'll walk with you," We got to the bar and I ordered a glass of red wine for the both of us. "Wow, relax, Bella!" I laughed as she chucked it back as if her life depended on it. "You still need to dance later, Beautiful."

She shrugged. "One glass won't kill me, Edward. I guess I'm just nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about, alright? We are going up there when they call our names and we will steal the show," she giggled as I picked her up by her hips closer to my body. "and we'll raise the most money these people have ever seen."

She smiled and what a pretty sight it was. We chatted with some of the guests, had another drink and slow danced for a while before my mother got on stage and asked for our undivided detention for a special guest.

"Here is Claire McKenna!" We all applauded as a little girl made her way on stage.

"Hi!" We all chimed 'hi' back and she giggled. "My name is Claire and I am 13 years old. I've been in the foster care system for over 10 years now. All my brothers and sisters and I want to thank you for all your donations and to bless you with a Merry Christmas!"

Her little blush reminded me of Bella and I pulled her closer to me as she smiled at the strong little girl in front of us. She was helped coming down the stage by my dad and my mother took the mic in her hands.

"Thank you, Claire! And Merry Christmas to you and all your brothers and sisters in the other homes too! Now, if all the dance contestants can step forward so we can start!"

I took Bella's hand in mine and walked to the middle of the dancefloor with her surrounded by all the other couples who had signed up.

"I'll take it from here," a voice said behind me. Tanya flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and gave me her best smile. Bella was not smiling.

"Oh, you didn't get the memo? I'm dancing with Edward." She grabbed my hand and pulled us away from her.

"There's my firecracker again.. I kinda missed her."

\- Present time -

"So, we danced and..?" I asked her. We were lying down on the hotel bed staring at the white ceiling. I was tracing circles on her bare shoulders listening to her story.

"Well, after we danced - I'm kind of disappointed you can't remember her face though, it was amazing - we had another drink and I went to the bathroom. When I came back.."

\- 11 hours earlier -

"BELLA! DANCE WITH ME!" I yelled. Her blush was even redder as she had been drinking some more wine during the night. I can't even remember how much I had to drink after my.. 5th.. no, 6th glass. I think.

Jasper and Alice were totally making out on a chair and I looked away. I may be drunk, but I still don't want to see my sister and best friend going at it the way they do.

"What..? I only went to the bathroom and you weren't like this before. How much can you drink in 5 minutes?"

Bella walked over to me on her bare feet as she had discarded her heels somewhere an hour or so ago. "And no more of that I can't dance shit, 'cause we just raised a whole fucking two 2.500 dollar for chari.. chair..chair-ity.." I mumbled.

She giggled as I tried to speak. "Charity, Handsome, Charity," She held my hands and we swayed around for a bit. As I began to stumble over my own two feet and hang on her shoulder to support my weight we called it a night and said goodnight to my parents and brother.

"Now you wait here, mister, I'm getting my purse from the lockers for the keycard okay? Sit down and stay." She smiled at me and kissed my lips.

I watched Bella walk away and slowly started falling asleep on the little blue couch that was in the middle of the lobby. I could hear other guests leaving the big ballroom going up to their rooms they booked or leaving the hotel calling a cab when they had too much to drink.

"Hey, Handsome. Let's get you to bed."

I grunted as she lifted me up from the couch and lead me to the elevators.

I couldn't recall Bella ever being able to hold my body weight, she's such a small thang.. I love my small thang. "I love.. I LOVE my small thang!" I called out.

Bella giggled and I frowned, while almost falling against the wall as Bella unlocked the door. Her giggle didn't sound like Bella's giggle. I know Bella's giggle. I love Bella's giggle.

"I love _your_ giggle, Beautiful!" I called out again and Bella shushed me, chuckling.

"You are waking everyone up," She opened the door and helped me through. I could make out the sandy colored walls and creamy carpet before I fell forward and collapsed on the bed in front of me. "At least take your clothes off.." she mumbled.

I could feel long scratchy fingernails unbutton my button-up shirt and loosen my shoes. Bella doesn't have long fingernails. They get way too dirty too soon and she can't write with them comfortably, she says.

She got into bed with me and I curled my arms around her on instinct. She smelled like liquor. Maybe that's why she doesn't smell like Bella.

Like, at all.

"G'Night.." I managed to grumble out.

I was almost completely gone when she said: "Goodnight Eddie.."

\- Present Time -

"So what are you going to do?" Bella asked. Her soft hands were brushing my hair from my face as it fell in front of eyes. "You can't just ignore this, babe. She's crazy."

I groaned. I knew she was right. Bella is always right. Well, most of the time anyway. I smirked.

"Don't laugh at this, Edward Cullen! This is no laughing matter, you hear me?" I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back to me as she was trying to climb off the bed we were still laying on.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you, I was just thinking of something else."

"What?" she asked. I turned to face her and I was as always mesmerized by her amazing eyes.

"You're so pretty.."

Now she laughed. "Thanks! That's not really a compliment, Edward. Laughing at how pretty I am." She raised a questionable eyebrow at me and I smirked.

"What? You want me to cry at how pretty you are. 'Cause I'm an actor!" I raised my hand in a dramatic way the people in the movies sometimes do. "I can make that happen.. just give me a moment.."

Closing my eyes and opening them a couple of seconds later when they were filled with fake tears. "Oh, B-Bella.. I-I'm so so so sorry! But.. b-but you are so pretty! I couldn't help but stare and c-c-cryyyy..!" I belted out.

Bella laughed and try to push me down to the bed. "Stop it! Edward! Alright! You are forgiven!" She giggled. "But seriously," her tone and attitude changed in a matter of milliseconds. "Are you going to call the police on her?"

I sighed. "I don't know, Bella. I'm not sure. I'll talk to my father about it, see what he thinks."

She nodded. "Yeah, he will know what to do," she said. Her hands grabbed me by my face and pulled me down to hers. "I love you."

"I love you too," I kissed her back. "Come here, you."

 **Hi! I am hereby announcing that I am not going to be writing any more lemons in this story.. (you may or may not have noticed) I myself think I'm not very good at writing them, so I'm not going to try and force them into this story.**

 **I hope you weren't here for the sexy times.. but yeah.. that's it! ;P**

 **Thanks for understanding.. I'm making it sound like a HUGE deal which it isn't, but I have been thinking about this for a while and I just realized I wasn't ready to write that.**

 **Byee!**


	31. chapter 31

**Chapter 31:** **The Green-Eyed Monster**

 **BPOV**

"Bellaaa!" a squealing voice reached my ears and a pair of buff arms wrapped around me. "I'm so glad to be here!"

My arms found their way around my best friends body and I giggled with her. "Leah! I missed you, babe!" Leah gave me a big hug in return and I pulled back to get a better look at her.

She had cut her hair; it seems shorter than before. Her arms were very _very_ strong, but she's always been a sporty girl.

"Hey, _other_ best friend being neglected here.." Jacob whined. I smiled and let go of Leah to pull Jacob in a big hug. Jake was just like Leah: tall and buff. he obviously being taller and bigger than Leah was.

"Jeez, Jake, what does your father feed you? You grew at least a foot!" Jacob was always a big dude, even back in high school, everyone stayed clear of him. Except for me and Leah though. We stuck with him like glue. "Did you have to report those at customs?" Leah and I laughed as Jacob stuck out his tongue.

He grinned and flexed his muscles to show his new additions off. "Right? Lifting weights actually _does_ help!" I smiled, remembering me and Leah during our Junior year, trying to get Jacob to stop his obsession with sports and exercise. He did it though. And now he looks like he could be a professional football player.

"Well _Big Shot_ ," Leah said hooking her arm through mine. "If that means you're so strong, you can carry our bags to the car."

We giggled as Jacob grumbled a few curses at Leah under his breath.

I could see a group of men with each holding a black camera in their hands further up ahead. Each of those had big ass lenses on them and immediately knew what they were for. Paparazzi.

"Come on guys, I don't want to be here all day," I ushered them out of the meet and greet area and got one of those loud ass carts for Jacob to put their luggage on.

The men were busy looking at the entrance of the meet and greet as we walked the other way, but for who, I didn't know. I just hoped it wasn't me.

I still couldn't believe this was my life now. Not only was I dating a movie star, I was slowly but surely becoming one myself! It was crazy to think about.

The underground parking looked clear with only a small family getting in the elevator as we got out. Jacob whistled an impressed tone when we got close enough to my car to recognize it's brand and size. "What is it?" I asked as I opened the truck for him to put their stuff in. For a three day trip, they brought a lot of luggage.

"Nothing, just.. what happened to Lucky?" He asked.

"You're looking at him. Lucky Luc Junior. He likes to be called LJ," I said jokingly. Leah snorted and got in, but I could see that Jacob wasn't laughing. "What? Would you have liked me to call you when it was Lucky's time to go? Jacob, it's a car.." I tried to laugh it off, but Jacob stayed still.

"Well.. I got you that car," He mumbled as he stepped in the back and sat in the middle seat. I got in the drivers' seat and buckled up. Edward would always lecture me about it if I did it after I started my car. I couldn't stop the little love-sick smile that crept up on my face as I thought about his little quirks.

"Well, actually my dad got it for me. He bought it from your dad if I'm not mistaken.." I mused.

He kicked some invisible dirt on the ground and pouted. "Yeah? Well, still.."

"Jake, stop sulking!" Leah butted in. "Bells got herself a guy who buys her Audi's and she's in a movie! A movie! Who would've thought that little Bella would be a full-time movie star when she left us for college?"

She slid her big designer sunglasses into her hair and glanced at me. "Well.. I'm not a movie star yet. I mean.. I just started my first.."

"Aha! See, _first_.. so you're thinking of doing more movies after this?"

I shrugged and started to put my car in reverse to leave the parking lot. Edward was waiting for us at his house where we would all be staying over this New Years weekend.

The drive home was a bit awkward, but not so much that I regretted picking them up from the airport. It's just that we haven't seen each other in a while. Yeah, that's it. Leah was playing with my cars' internal stereo and turned it up when she found a good song and started belting along.

 _I was so high, I did not recognize, the fire burning in her eyes. The chaos that controlled my mind! She said goodbye and got on a plane, never to return again but always in my heart!'_

I smiled as she looked at me and flipped the volume way up and I took a deep breath as we knew this song by heart. I could hear Jacob groaning in the back.

 _OH! This love has taken its toll on me, she said goodbye.. too many times befooooore! And her heart is breaking in front of me and I have no choice cause I can't say goodbye anymoooore!'_

"OKAY! OKAY!" Jacob yelled over the music and our beautiful voices. "Can we just.. can I close my eyes for a second? It's been a rough flight."

Leah laughed as she turned the volume back down and rolled her eyes. Jacob leaned back and put his right arm over his eyes. He did look tired. "Yes, this lady was talking to her husband, I'm presuming, about this other woman she had met during yoga and how annoying her voice was – and she was so _loud._ It was like she wanted the whole plane to hear her speak!"

When we finally got to the street Edwards' apartment building was on I could hear my best friends' intake of breath. "You live _here_?" Leah asked.

I giggled. "No, Edward does. I still live a few blocks from the café."

"So why are we coming here then?" Jacob asked.

" _Because_ I don't have enough space for four people in my house. One is enough,"

"Why would there be four people?"

I sighed. "Obviously I would bring Edward, Jacob," I stared at him through my back mirror and he had the decency to look guilty. "I would not miss our first New Years together." I opened my window and smiled at the man who guards the underground parking. I couldn't believe I could just press a button and my window would roll down with almost no effort. My old trucks doors didn't even work properly!

"Good morning, Miss Swan," the man said. His nametag said, Rick. "Mr. Cullen expecting you?"

"Yes," I said. He closed his window again and came back a few seconds later while the iron gate opened. "There you go, miss. Have a nice New Years Eve!"

"You too, Rick!"

Edward had gotten me a parking spot next to his Volvo as a second Christmas present. I could understand why Leah would think I lived here already. I think it was seriously leading up to that, but I would never ask.

"You can grab your luggage and we'll take the elevator up," I said. Jacob took both Leah's bags and his own little one and I grabbed Jacobs backpack. Leah just held her purse. I rolled my eyes. Lazy ass.

"Of course he has an elevator," Jacob grumbled, thinking I couldn't hear him in a confined two by three space with only us in it.

I cleared my throat. "He also has stairs and lives on the tenth floor. Be my guest." I said, giving him my best 'I dare you' face. He shrugged.

"I'm just saying. Isn't he showing off a bit much? I thought you hated people like that, Bella?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. What has gotten into him all of a sudden? Was he jealous of Edward? "Look, Jacob. He has a lot of money, okay? He worked for it, he earned it. Why shouldn't he be allowed to spend it? And like you wouldn't buy the newest motorcycle out there if you had his bank account."

Leah pursed her lips together and side-eyed Jacob who was thinking of a good come back. He didn't have one. I took that as an end of discussion.

The elevator 'dinged' and opened into the wide hallway. "Here, this way." I nudged my shoulder to the left for them to follow me. I knocked on the door and it opened a few seconds later. The house smelled like coffee and freshly baked pastries. Martha.

She opened the door and like the lovely woman she is helped us out of our coats and hung them on the coathanger. "Thank you, Martha, but your Edwards' housekeeper, not his doorwoman. You don't have to take my coat every time I come here." Martha was a short, plump woman with a slight British accent. She moved here a few years ago when there wasn't much for her back in England as her husband had passed away and both her sons had moved to America. Now she stayed here.

She brushed my comment away and took our coats anyway. "He has a _housekeeper?_ What, it's too hard to vacuum yourself?"

I had to bite my cheek to hide my remark from him. I could hear a door close further in the apartment.

"Beautiful? Is that you?" I heard and I smiled. He strutted into the room with all his Adonis glory.

"Hey, babe!" He smirked and put his arms around my shoulders. "Guys, meet the famous _and my boyfriend,_ Edward Cullen."

Leah gaped at us and finally smiled and squealed like a massive fangirl. " _Oh my God!_ It's actually you! I can't believe it. All this time you could still be lying about it, Bella, but now I really believe you."

I laughed. "Why would I lie about Edward? Wouldn't that be like, really awkward when you came to visit and he wasn't here?"

She stepped forward and shook his hand, her fangirl all gone. I have no idea how she can shut it off that fast.

"Then you must be Jacob?" Edward said as he stepped forward to introduce himself to the third most important guy in my life. Sorry, dad but Edward worked himself up to first place.

"Yes," Jacob took his hand in his and I could see something brewing between the two the second they locked eyes. "It's nice to meet you." He gritted out.

I sighed in relief. He kept whatever opinion he had to himself. "Well, let's get you guys settled and something to drink. I do hope you guys brought your swimsuits! We will go take a dive in Edwards' pool!"

 **Sorry it took so long, I've been sick so I didn't get a lot done this last week, but here it is!**


	32. chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Happy New Year**

 **EPOV**

I made sure to kiss Bella every five minutes when the little shit was watching. Him being her best friend or not, I didn't believe he thought of her as 'Just Friends'. Bella didn't see it of course. She never sees the guys staring at her, but I do. And especially if said guy is living in my house for the next two days.

"You guys want lunch?" Bella asked. We were lying by my inside pool and I had Bella nicely tucked under my arm with her head on my chest as we were just listening to some music and having a quiet afternoon before we had to get ready for our New Years Eve party.

"Sure, let me help you," Leah said. Leah I liked. She was funny, honest and an I-Take-No-Bullshit-girl. I now know why Bella likes her so much. She's just like her.

The _guy_ on the other hand, I didn't get.

 _Jacob Black._ Or _Jake_ as Bella calls him. I don't like him and me probably never will, but I promised Bella I'd play nice even when she wasn't there to keep us in line, so I will. "So.. how'd you and Bella meet?" I eventually ask. The silence was making it even more awkward for the both of us.

Jacob sighed. "Well, we met sometime in middle school. We were both 12 years old and we were paired up for a science project. We had to make one of those volcanoes, ya know?" I nodded and glanced at the door where I could see Bella and Leah working in the kitchen. "We started talking and we learned a lot about each other. We both like the outdoors, cars, like the same movies and music, so we got along very well."

"And Leah?"

"Oh, Leah joined us when we were just starting our Freshman year in High school. We were all terrified and I decided we should go chat with some other people, Leah included. She was way shyer back then, but then again, so was Bella. That all changed when she got her first movie part though." He smirked.

"Yeah, well she still is sometimes," I said. Jacob scoffed. My teeth gritted and I forced a grimace. "What's wrong, _Jake?_ " I spat out.

He shrugged. "Nothing. I just never could imagine Bella getting with someone like you."

My eyebrows rose. "Really? What's wrong with someone like me that gets you so disgusted?"

"It's just, Bella always talked about a simple life you know? After she graduated her English thing, she would find a job and wanted to find the perfect guy to start a family with. This.. this is probably too much for her pretty little head."

Now I scoffed. "I think Bella is a lot stronger than you think. She knows that my way of life is far from simple, but she stuck to it. I'm not forcing her into this relationship if that's what you think. She can leave whenever she likes, with a valid reason of course," I hated to say those words. I would never want her to go. Bella is my endgame. She is mine and I am hers for the rest of our lives. "But what? You were going to be that perfect family guy for her?"

He shrugged. "I was, for a little while," My breath froze as did the rest of my body. Jacob noticed my slight reaction and smirked. "I mean, I knew she had a crush on me throughout our Junior and Senior year, but I never thought she'd leave for university.. leave me."

I laughed and he turned his dark scowl to me. He thought Bella _wasn't_ going to pursue her passion into something more? Not even for a guy! He might have known her for over ten years, but I know her better than he does and I would've never stood in her way to go to university if I knew her back then.  
But a crush? _Did_ she have a crush on him or was he trying to throw me off my game?

The awkward silence came back in full force, but fortunately, Bella and Leah came back holding a tray of sandwiches and drinks. "Jake, here is your diet coke, Leah's tea, my lemonade and here is your Latte, babe."

I smiled as I took my drink from her hands. "Thanks, Beautiful."

"What were you guys talking about?" She planted her perfect little butt between my legs on the stretcher and sipped her lemonade. I could just taste the sour flavor in my mouth as she drank it and I shuddered. She always made her lemonade very sour. _"That's how I like it.."_ She always says when I comment on it.

"Oh, nothing. Just you guys in High school." I mused as I kissed her ear. I buried my face in her nice smelling hair and stared right at Jacob who was shooting daggers at me. _Na nana nana!_

"Oh.." She said, blushing. Jacob started smirking at my smug smile fell. Was Jacob right? _Did_ Bella have a crush on him in High school? Does she still have one? My thoughts were interrupted by an irritated Bella who raised her eyes to her _best_ _friend_ who didn't look as smug anymore. "Jacob Black. Are you feeding him stupid rumors of that _one_ time in Junior year? I can't believe you!" She rose to her feet and pulled the big guy up with both her hands to his collar.

"I swear to God, Jake! This has to stop! I get it alright.. Edward's a threat to you and your _manliness_ or something equally idiotic like that, but you know what? You have to fucking _get. over. it,"_ She said, making sure every word went through this thick skull of his. "We kissed, alright? We kissed at a party.. who doesn't?! That doesn't mean I like you in that way, Jake! I grew up and after five years I sincerely hoped you did too!"

"But.."

"No! No buts.." she interrupted him with a stern finger to his chest. "You get over this silly little crush of yours, or I can't.. or maybe we shouldn't.. you're my _best_ friend but if you can't back off then.." she sobbed.

I stepped in. Bella's voice was breaking and I could see what this 'break-up' would do with her. "No don't do that, Bella," I said taking her in my arms and letting her cry while looking at Jacob. "I'm sure Jacob will know what to do to keep this wonderful friendship you have built over the last ten years. Right, Jacob?"

Jacobs Adam's apple bobbed, but he nodded.

Getting ready did take longer than normal as we had two more people in the apartment than usual. I know that it's big, but I still only have two bathrooms, so we had to share. Well, Bella and I shared. I couldn't care less what the other two did.

Around nine o' clock we all jumped in my car and as we drove to my parent's house Bella checked her phone and suddenly made a surprisingly deep growling noise for such a small woman.

"What?" I laughed.

She wanted to shove her phone in my face but restrained herself by pulling it back and showing it to Leah instead. "Alice just texted me. Tanya is already there."

Shit! My hands tightened on the wheel and I groaned. "Who's Tanya again?" Jacob asked from the backseat where he was sat, next to the also stunning looking Leah. No one can top my Bella though. Bella, who was still angry at Jacob for his douchebag-ness earlier, didn't answer him.

"That's Edwards ex," Leah suddenly says. "They broke up years ago, but the tabloids say she can't let go of him. Well, as _some_ of the tabloids say. The others say Bella stole Edward from her, but we all know which is the truth."

My eyes met Bella's before she started laughing. "Leah! I didn't know you were such a gossip girl! Shame on you, miss Clearwater!" she giggled.

Leah scoffed. "Oh shut it! Like you didn't enjoy a nasty rumor before you got all famous!"

Bella sighed. "Well, that's true, but now I know how it is to be on the other side of it all, I'm starting to question it."

We got to my parent's house and it was packed with cars on the driveway and people standing outside for a quick cigaret. Mom wasn't afraid to tell people they could light those smelly death sticks outside and they would get a stern talking to if she found one lit up in her house.

I can still remember Emmett getting caught by her trying one once. She was so upset with him, for a whole month actually. It wasn't really funny, but I can't help smiling at the memory.

"There is Rose!" Bella said. Another car stopped opposite of us and Rose stepped out of the Jeep. Followed by Emmett who helped her and all I could hear was a slightly irritated Rosalie.

"Stop it, Emmett! I'm not big yet, so I can out of this damn car myself!" He was probably extremely fussing over Rose, as protective as he is over his family. I would do the same for Bella.

I have to say, I was glad that Bella wasn't the one pregnant. Not that I wouldn't want kids.. one day.. but now just wasn't the right time for us. If it were to happen.. then so be it and I'd love him or her just the same, but secretly I was relieved when it turned out to be Rose with a bun in the oven and not Bella.

"Bella!" My mother came to greet us – scratch that – she came to greet Bella. She doesn't care about me anymore since I introduced Bella to the family. "You look lovely, dear and so do you, Leah."

Leah and Esme shared a quick kiss on the cheek. "I didn't know you two knew each other?" I asked, eyeing Bella for help. She just smiled at me and pulled herself close to me.

"Don't be silly, Edward," Mom said. "Of course I haven't met her yet, officially, but Bella has told me so much about her that it feels like I already know her. Come in! Rose, how are you doing? Are you feeling okay?" She left us to go talk to the mother of her first grandchild. I'm surprised they even came. Well, Rosalie must've said 'fuck it' and 'I want to go before this little brat turns me fat' or something like that.

"Shall we go inside, Edward?" Bella asked as she grabbed my arm. The house looked beautiful as always, but I couldn't expect anything else if my mother organizes a party. I shook some hands with great-aunts and uncles and even my grandparents could make it there. My grandmother took an immediate liking to my girl and said that I had done well in keeping her. Bella couldn't stop blushing after that, but I know she appreciated the compliment.

It was just close family and friends, but unfortunately, that means the Denali family too as mom is still in good contact with him. I didn't mind Eleazar, except for spoiling his eldest daughter rotten, he was a good person to be around. He had brought his now third wife, Emma as his date. She was just barely 5 years older than his youngest daughter Irina but we never commented on his taste in women.

"Edward, Tanya was looking for you," Eleazar said, taking my hand and trying to impress me with his strength. "She said she had something to tell you."

"Oh that's good," Bella said, molding her body to my side. I tried to hide my smile as she so subtlely staked her claim on me in front of my ex's parents. I don't even want to know what kind of lies Tanya has tried to feed her father and stepmother but I know they'd believe her over me. "Because I have something to say to her too." She was subtly holding her purse close to her and my eyebrows frowned in confusion. I didn't notice her holding that before?

"And you are?" Emma asked, her eyes kind, but I could detect some slight menace in her scratchy voice.

"Bella," She extended her hand for Emma to shake and I could see Emma's face cringe a bit. I squeezed Bella's side where my hand lay to make sure she didn't kill my mothers' friend. "Bella Swan. Edwards girlfriend. If you'll excuse me, I want to have a conversation with your father," She said turning to me.

Not waiting for a response, she kissed my cheek and walks off. "That's some girl," Eleazar said.

"Tell me about it," I said, probably not meaning it in the same way he did, but I only had eyes for my girls' backside as she walked away to frown at him.

A few minutes of talking to the Denali's I went to look for my Bella, but I didn't have to look far. There she was, leaning against the grand staircase with my father and our family lawyer, Hugo Michaelson across from Tanya who was wearing a serious scowl on her face. I stood close enough to hear what she was saying and my mouth popped open when I heard her.

"I've got something for you, Tanya. This is for all the trouble and misery you've caused Edward and now karma is here to slap you in your face," She nodded to Michaelson who grabbed the form from my girl and started reading. The look on Tanya's face showed she was just as confused as I was.

"Tanya Louisa Denali, as requested by multiple people and supported by investigated evidence and approved by the court of law, here you have a restraining order against Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You are prohibited to come closer than 200 feet of Mr. Cullen, his direct family, current or future house address or workplace. If you break this order, you will be sentenced by the court," Michaelson said. "Any questions?"

Tanya snatched the order Michaelson gave her and she screeched out her highest sound ever. Bella saw me and walked over to me. "What have you been doing behind my back?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I knew you weren't ever going to get a restraining order against her, it's not your fault you're too nice, it's just.. I really wanted to be the one giving it to her," She smiled. "You don't mind, do you?" She asked, looking a bit nervous.

"No of course not," I said. "Happy New Year, Bella."

"Happy New Year. Let's hope it'll be a good one."

 **I've finally caught up with the end of the year! Now as I said, we'll fast forward a bit :) Hope you liked it and see you next time!**


	33. chapter 33

**Chapter 33: (Trouble) In Paradise**

 **BPOV**

\- 6 months later -

"I'm leaving!" I screamed, pulling my clothes from our shared closet and into the open bag on our bed. Checking my purse for my passport and keys I closed my suitcase and stomped down the stairs, slamming the bedroom door behind me. There he stood in the middle of the living room, his face dark with a deep scowl on his face and his eyes were not the same green I fell in love with. They were much darker, angrier.

"You are not going anywhere, before we talk, Love! You always do this! You never think before you do _anything_!" He yelled back at me, grabbing my suitcase from my hands and planting it between his legs so that I couldn't grab it. I ripped my coat from one of the dining chairs and pulled my arms through it roughly.

"Give me my suitcase," I demand, staring up at him, my eyes filling with tears, blurring my vision. His eyes started to narrow down on me. "Now.. Give it!"

"No," He said. "Not before we talk about this," I groaned and grabbed the handle myself, but he grabbed my middle instead and pulled me flush against his chest. I could feel all the hard muscles he had under his shirt and almost sighed as I placed my small hands on his biceps. "You're not going anywhere. Not without me at least. I love you."

"Well, I'm not so sure anymore," I whispered, tears pooling in my eyes as he tried to blink his own tears away. "I just.. I need to get away. Just for a while. To get to know me a bit more." My voice cracking with emotion.

He slowly put me down and I sighed out loud. "I suppose I can't stop you if that's what you really want. And need." He said, trying to avoid my eyes. I know how he feels about this. He loves me. I love him too. I thought so at least.

I took my suitcase up again and walked over to the front door. He opened his mouth to say something but looked like he changed his mind at the last minute and said: "Text me when you land," instead. I opened the door, stepped out and closed it behind me, leaving the love of my life all alone.

" _Aaand_ CUT!"

I sighed as I pulled the door open and ran back to the set. Someone else will grab my stuff and put it back in the right spot so I didn't even bother taking it with me. I jumped in Edwards' arms and he hugged me close, breathing in my hair. "You did great." He said, encouraging me. He knew how much I hated doing this scene. He hated it too. Becca and Cory were fighting and so we had to scream at each other but being a real-life couple didn't make it any better.

"Really?" I wiped the tears from my eyes. In the corner of my eyes, I could see Hank, the director talking to Esme about the scene probably and I walked over to him. "Hank?" I asked. He turned to me and Edward and smiled.

"You were amazing! We just want _one_ more take, then it'll be enough!" Esme nodded behind us.

I sighed. "Do we really have to? I know that Becca and Cory fight in this scene, but I really hate doing it. Wasn't this one good enough? I even slammed the bedroom door!" I begged. Hank smiled at us but nodded.

"I'm sorry, Bella. We need at least one more. Maybe two. Then we're done."

I nodded and with a quick kiss to my head Edward and I went our seperate ways, I walked up the stairs in the little studio set I could see how some girls were placing my props back in the right places from where I had ripped them off earlier and waited for Hank to call out to me. "BELLA READY?" He yelled.

"YES!" I yelled back.

"Okay, scene 79, take 3, _aaand_ ACTION!"

I ripped the clothes from the hangers from the closet in front of me and pushed it all into the again empty suitcase in front of me. My emotional preparation for this scene was - and still is - thinking about this exact situation in real life. Imagining that Edward would tell me to leave me like this someday, kicking and screaming while pulling my clothes from between his out of the closet and shoving them in my bag while screaming at me to never show my face here again. There's no way I would ever leave on my own, so this is the closest thing I can think of that is similar to Becca's situation.

That absolutely kills me, but apparently what I'm thinking helps my acting as the tears are rolling from my eyes the second I see Edwards, or rather Cory's angry and confused face for the third time today.

"Aaand cut!" Hank finally yells. "I think that's it for today folks!"

Edward made sure to hug me tight and wiped all my tears away before he got up and had to go himself. "I'll see you at home?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," I said thinking of the day he asked me to move in. When I told Alice and Rose they thought it might be too soon, but we are really sure of one another, so we just did it anyway. It's been 3 months now and it's still as great as the first night all my stuff got moved from my old place to our new one.

Sue, my lovely manager came walking over to me while she was talking to someone on the phone. I was about to walk away when she hung up and turned to me. "Great acting there, Bella. Are you alright, darling?" She asked, referring to my red puffy eyes. I laughed and tried to wipe them better so they wouldn't be as watery.

"Yes, yes! I'm fine.. It's just.. It gets me, you know?" I said and she nodded while handing me a tissue from her purse.

"Well as long as you're okay," she said. "I just got off the phone with Marcus and he would like to speak to you about a possible next project."

I almost choked on the water I was drinking and I looked at her. Marcus wanted me? _Me?_ "Really, but I'm not even done with Bapos? Is that even doable?"

Sue shrugged. "That's why you're going to talk to him about it. Make sure you ask for a copy of the contract you'd be signing and that you discuss it with your family first who knows more about this kind of stuff. Or you can come to me, but it's not my specialty so I wouldn't know exactly what to look for." She said dismissing me.

I was introduced to him by Esme at a gala and he was very enthusiastic about the work he had see me do so far.

I nodded and asked her where I could find Marcus. Sue told me he was waiting for me Carlisle's office, with Carlisle's permission of course. I went there and passed Rose and Alice on the way there.

Rose was now showing a belly, now you could definitely see that she was pregnant. She always complains to us about it but Alice and I know that she secretly loves being pregnant. According to Alice and Esme Rose always wanted to be a mother even before she met Emmett. I would want that to.. not now of course! But in the future and only if Edward wants it to. And when we have time for as of now, we don't.

"Isabella!" A man with long brown hair and a long kind of sad face, stood up to greet me. His hands were abnormally large and looked a bit strange for his frame. "Thank you for taking the time to talk with me!" Marcus said.

"No, no thank you for considering me for this.. It - It's an amazing opportunity!" I said. Marcus has directed many movies and tv shows so for him to even think of me, is a once in a lifetime chance!

Marcus smiled and gestured for me to sit while he did the same. "My writers and I have been working on a big show that we want to produce starting the end of next month, but we still need to find the right actors for the parts. One of my assistants pointed to you and we looked into you a bit. We couldn't find much of course because you just started but after asking around about you, I only hear good things. And after we met at the gala a few months ago, I knew you were the one I wanted for this!"

I blushed thinking of all the people who he could've talked to about me. Maybe Carlisle, well definitely Carlisle I mean, we're in his office right now and Hank probably maybe even Edward..

"This is the script for the first few episodes. We thought you would be perfect for the role of Georgia Anderson, here shown as 'Georgia'. So if you're interested, give it a read and contact me as soon as possible."

"Bella, t-that's amazing!" Alice congratulated me. I had just told the whole Cullen family minus Rose and Emmett who were headed home already. "Are you going to take the offer?"

"I don't know," I mumbled. "It's a big job and certainly would do my career good if it turned out well but.."

"But what?" Edward asked. "I think you should at least go and talk to the crew, see what they have to say about the project. Just let dad and Jasper read the contract over again and see if they can find some weird things but I don't think you've got anything to worry about, Beautiful." I hugged him and we said goodbye to everyone.

"I can't believe Bapos is almost done," Edward said, sighing as we stepped into his car. "It feels like just yesterday I asked you to audition for it."

I smiled at the memory. "Yeah, you little trickster! It's all your fault I'm getting rich and famous now!" I teased him. After a couple of minutes of silence, I looked at him again and asked: "Do you really think this show will be a good thing for me to do?"

He nodded. "Well, I think it's just as good as any other offer you'll get from now on but it's Marcus so you have less of a chance that it'll suck. He really makes great movies. Did you know he directed the first movie I was in?"

"No, I didn't," I smiled, remembering it playing on the tv laat week. Of course we had to watch it. Much to Edwards' annoyance. "By the way, did he ask you about me? He said he had asked people how I was around here. He didn't say who though," I mumbled.

Edward bit his lip and tried to hide a smile. "Yes, he did actually.." I gasped and hit his knee before he put his on mine and placed them in my lap. "No worries. I only said good things," he teased me further.

"You better have," I squeezed his hand and we drove the last twenty minutes of the drive home in a comfortable silence.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Boys Night Out**

 **EPOV**

"I was thinking.." Emmett said. It was a silent Thursday morning at the breakfast place we decided to meet up and have some 'bro time' as Emmett likes to call it. I was eating an egg and bacon sandwich with my trademark latte and some orange juice and fruit on the side to enjoy before we all went to work.

"Well, that can be very dangerous, Emmett. Be careful with that," Jasper grinned. Emmett punched him in his shoulder and Jasper groaned in pain. Emmett did pack a good punch with all that muscle he has.

"What I was saying.." Emmett growled. "Is that we should have a 'guys only night'. We haven't had one of those in a long time and I love Rosie, but this pregnancy thing is even wearing _me_ out and I'm not even the one who's carrying the little monster!"

We chuckled. Rose must be a horrible patient for nurse Emmett now that she is having all the hormones kicking in. I can still remember dad telling us that mom was like that everytime she was pregnant with one of us. And she craved strawberries. Maybe that's where I got the addiction from.

"That sounds good. What will we be doing on this _manly men-only man trip_?" I asked him. Emmett thought about it for a minute before he burst out:

"We can go order pizza, then play video games.. you know the ones Rosie doesn't let me play when she's around 'cause I yell too much.." he mumbled. "and then go out to Hunters to go drinking!"

"And have Bella pissed at me for getting home drunk? No thanks!" I chuckled.

Emmett smirked at me. "Hey! I'm the one who's married. You're still a free man, Ed!" He smacked me on the back and which almost made me choke on my sandwich. "What about you, Jasper?" We looked at the blond who looked to be deep in thought with something else.

"Huh? Oh, well.. I'll do it if you guys promise to help me with something."

"What is it?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face. "Did you get in trouble with Alice and you need her big brothers to keep you out of the doggy house?" I teased.

Now Jasper punched me and I groaned as I tried to rub the sting out. "Ow.." I laughed. "What is it then?"

He looked up and constantly switched between looking at me and Emmett. "I would greatly appreciate it if you two would help me propose to Alice."

My mouth fell open and Emmett dropped his fork on his plate making the surrounding people around us look at us before they resumed to their own breakfast. "You.. what?" Emmett said first. He was speechless. So was I but it was more impressive to see the big loud mouth quiet once.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Jasper nodded with a frown.

"Of course I'm serious. Alice is the love of my life and we've been together for over two years now. We've been living together for over _half_ of that time. Do you think she wouldn't want to marry me?" He asked, starting to panic.

Emmett and I quickly snapped out of our panicked state and shook our heads. "No, of course not! Alice is crazy about you, man!" Emmett said. "And that's a bitter pill to swallow for a big brother, but I'm glad that she has you! You're a great guy." He said and I could see Jasper physically relax and huff out a laugh.

"Okay.. good. Thanks, guys. That - that really means a lot coming from you two," He said, drinking his coffee.

Emmett cleared his throat after shoving the last bit of his breakfast down his throat. "So.. we're having a 'Boys Night Out'?" Emmett asked trying to conceal his excitement to be able to spend a whole evening with just us guys.

I nodded. "I'll have to ask Bella if she didn't already have plans, which you should do the same with Rose..' I threatened him, knowing my brother likes to give the go-ahead without consulting with his Missis first. "and then I'll tell you if I can."

"Bella? Beautiful, are you home?" I called out. Martha came to me to take my coat from me but I lifted it out of her reach so she couldn't get to it. "No Ms. Martha, You are my _housekeeper,_ not my _doorman_ as I have heard Bella say to you multiple times already," I said smiling at the kind woman.

"Oh, Edward you are too sweet, Love," she said in her sweet British accent, cupping my face and silently grabbing the coat from behind my back anyway. "I can do it. Your lady is waiting for you in the lounge by the way," she said hanging up my coat in the hall closet and leaving me be.

There she was, laying on the couch with her legs in the sun that shone through the open curtains, hair up in a messy bun with a pencil keeping it together. I still haven't figured it out how she does that. It seems highly complicated. Or just a woman thing. Maybe both.

"Guess who?" I said as I placed my hands over her eyes. She tensed up for a second before relaxing and leaning back making kissing faces that made me chuckle. "I really hope you don't do that everytime a man sneaks up to you, Beautiful," I said as I gave in and kissed her nose followed by her chin and eventually her lips who were waiting for me.

"No, just the hot ones," she said, smiling at me as I scowled at her. I knew she was joking, but I still felt the need to pout so she'll make me feel better. And she does. Pulling me next to her and letting me lay my head in her warm lap as she strokes her fingers through my hair makes me feel all reassured that she loves me the most. "How was breakfast with your brother?"

"Good. Jasper was able to come after all," I said and she smiled. "We talked some. Emmett actually came with the idea to have a weekend with just the guys this Friday. I just wanted to ask -"

"Oh, that's great! Alice asked me if we could have a girls night one of these days so that will be perfect! We can have it at Rose's so she doesn't have to drive.. yes! Oh, I mean.." She said as she saw my face under her. Her cheeks turned a deep crimson and her lip found its way between her teeth. "That sounds fun. You should go."

I chuckled and with some weird maneuvering, I pulled her on top of me so we could have some morning cuddles before I had to go to the studio again.

"Alright! Who's ready for this weekend to start!" Emmett yelled as he slammed the front door of Jasper and Alice's place. We decided to have to guys night here while the girls stayed over at Emmett and Rose's. I had brought the greasy, meaty pizza's while Emmett brought the video games he wanted to play.

"Emmett, I know you're all _manly_ and stuff right now, but that doesn't mean you have to yell every word you say," Jasper said. I chuckled and started cutting the pizza. "What are we playing first?"

"Are you guys done?" I asked Emmett and Jasper as I was slipping my jacket over my shoulders and buttoning it. I heard a 'yeah' somewhere in there so I called a cab to bring us to the nearest bar. "Let's go, the cabs here!"

Hunters was fairly busy for a Friday but I had a feeling it was just starting. Some kind of soccer game was on the tv's hanging from the walls, but we were here for the booze, not the sports. "Hi, Em!" James said. James Hunter was an old college buddy of Emmett's who inherited a buck load of money from his parents when they died and started this bar; Hunters. "Well I'll be damned, Edward! Long time no see, man!"

We shook hands and introduced him to Jasper and soon we were starting with our first drink. And second. And third.

"Emmett? How's your woman doing?" James said cleaning our glasses and replacing them with filled ones. Jasper, being to most responsible one, didn't touch his fourth but me and Emmett did.

"Good.. good.. the baby is doing good. We're keeping the gender a surprise for everyone. I don't know how to raise a kid. Girls are so fragile, so innocent, you know how guys are in this world. They're awful!" He rambled. "And then, boys.. you need to raise them right you know. You don't want some sort of asshole that recks shit and disrespects his elders."

"You've got Rose. She'll know what to do Emmett and you can just copy her answers like always," I joked.

"Nah, I'm serious man, how am I supposed to raise a child? I'm still a kid myself. I cuss, I drink at least I don't smoke anymore, I make crude jokes about everything and anyone. What if it hates me?"

"Emmett.." Jasper sighed. "You'll be their dad. You'll be the first guy in their life they'll know and trust. You'll be the one who protects them from the monsters under the bed and roughhouses with them until Rose will yell at you to stop. I think you'll be the perfect dad." Jasper said, placing a reassuring hand on my brothers' shoulder.

"And we'll be there to help," I said. "God Emmett, I'll be an uncle! You know how much pressure that puts on me? I'll be the cool uncle Edward that will spoil them rotten and give them _one_ more cookie when their parents say they can't have any more sugar. Just to piss you off."

Instead of thanks, I got a smack on the back but I smiled anyway. Emmett cleared his throat. "Well, I think we've talked enough now. Let's play some darts!"

"Bullseye!" I yelled after throwing my dart to the board on the wall.

"No, it's not!" Emmett yelled back, slamming his empty beer glass on the table in front of us. "That's not! Jap. _._ Jasper tell 'm!"

Jasper shook his head but stepped forward to look at our dartboard. As I said, my dart was right in the middle. "Edward's got Bullseye, Em. Sorry.."

"Noo.." He whined, pushing me. I pushed him back making his drunken-ass stumble back but not enough to fall. In my moment of smugness, I threw my arms up in victory but didn't think about me being drunk too. Emmett came back and pushed me right into someone else.

"Watch it, dude!" A voice behind me yelled. I turned and saw a familiar face. I couldn't really recognize him, but I had met him before. I knew it. "Oh, this is great. It's _Edward Cullen,_ " He said but he didn't sound like a fan to me. Jasper pulled me up from the floor and made Emmett and me sit down on some chairs. "This shirt is ruined. Aren't you going to pay for it, _Movie Star?_ "

"Royce!" James warned him from the other side of the bar. "Calm down or take it outside! You've already ruined one of my tables this week!"

"You could at least apologize, Cullen," He said. Oh.. Royce. Royce King. Yeah, now I remembered him. This is the jackass Tanya cheated on me with. The smug looking fucker was apparently thinking the same thing as he walked closer. "Or pay up."

"Hey, man-" I started, but I was silenced by Jasper and because he has only drunk water since we started playing darts he was back to his sober self.

"Sorry for the mess, Royce. Edward's a bit shellacked," Jasper said and Royce gave him a weird face and I laughed, bringing Royce's attention back to me.

"Speak English, Jasper! Royce doesn't know your fancy words! I'm _druuunk.._ " I emphasized for him. Royce growled and stepped forward with his buddy backing him up.

"I know what shellacked means, idiot!" I tried to get up but Jasper pushed me back down, probably for the best as I would do something stupid without him here. "I heard your girl smacked Tanya with a restraining order. What, is she afraid you'll leave her sorry ass and go back to her? Like Tanya would ever take you back. I should stop by sometimes to see if your new one would like me more than you too.."

I jumped past Jaspers pushing arms and stood face to face with him. "You stay away from Bella. She's too good to be near people like you!" I spat. Royce just gave me his smirk but backed off.

"Fine.. fine, relax. How is your sister Alice doing? She still available?" He asked as if he was chatting about the weather. "I always liked her when she came to premieres with you. She has a tight a-"

Even before I could punch him, Jasper - sober and proper Jasper - gets to him first and being a tall guy, he is able to shove his face right in Royce's. "You watch who you're talkin' about," He growled. Emmett had gotten up too and James was trying to usher all the other customers out as he could see a fight starting to form.

"Oh right," Royce mused. "Little Alice belongs to you now.."

I didn't know he could, but Jasper got even closer to him. "She doesn't _belong_ to me, she doesn't _belong_ to anybody! And you should really shut up now if you know what's good for you.."

"Or what? Will Alice beat me up? Oh, the little bitch tried that once.. when I-" I heard the crack before I saw Jasper swing his arm back.


	35. chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Girls Night In**

 **BPOV**

"Rose! Bella's at the door!" I could hear Alice yell from inside the house.

"That's fine! I'll get it! It's not like I'm six months pregnant or anything!" she yelled back and I couldn't keep my laugh in when I saw Rose as she opened the door. "Hey, Bella.." she sighed.

"Hello, Rosalie. Is Alice driving you crazy already?" I chuckled while kissing her cheek in greeting. She gave me an annoyed look that didn't have to be translated into words for me to understand how she felt."Go sit down. I'll find my way, pregnant lady."

The kitchen looked like a bomb had exploded as the little Alice had pulled out every kitchen appliance Rosalie and Emmett owned and she was busy raiding the fridge. "Hey, Al?" I tried. She turned around and smiled.

"BELLA! GIRLS NIGHT! GIRLS NIGHT!" she cheered, slinging her arms around me. We giggled and laughed until Rosalie came in and raised a skeptical eyebrow at us.

"Isabella Swan," she tutted. "I thought I had raised you better than this, jumping and having fun with Alice, without me none the less!" We giggled and pulled Rose into our hug. "Alice? What have you done to my kitchen? You said I didn't have to worry about it, but I'm worrying who is going to clean this pigs pen!"

Alice gave her sister-in-law a big innocent smile. "I will don't worry about it.."

"Hmm mmm.." Rose hummed. "Fine. Get whatever it is you're doing done and come sit with Bella and me in the living room," she said, pulling me with. The Cullen-Hale living room was a lot like Rose but I could see that a man - a very childish man - lived here too. "What do you want to watch? Alice picked this new thing she bought the other day, Twilight. It's supposed to be good," Rose shrugged.

"Oh I've heard of that, I was planning on seeing that with Leah when it came out, but we didn't have the time to go," I said remembering the title as something Leah told me I just _had_ to watch. "I brought my _large_ collection of Girl Night Worthy movies. Leah loves her chick flicks."

Alice walked into the living room a quick ten minutes later with a large quantity of baby-safe snacks and drinks and I popped the first DVD in. "What are we watching?" She asked.

"Twilight. It's about this.."

"Oh I know it!" she quickly said. "You're gonna love it,"

"Noo.," I whined. The title screen rolled across the screen and showed us all the actors and people who worked to make this movie happen. "What's going to happen now? Are they getting married in the next one? They _have_ to!" I pulled Alice's sleeve to get her to answer but her lips were sealed (for once in her life) and hidden behind a knowing smirk.

"You'll see, future sister-in-law," she patted my head as I groaned into her shoulder. Rose had put her feet up on the coffee table and was eating her third bowl of chocolate ice cream.

"Don't judge me," she said every time she bent over to serve herself some more.

"Alice?" She hummed in acknowledgment. "Do you know something I don't?" I asked her while reading the title screen.

She tensed up. "Why would you say that?" Her voice rose a couple of decibels and Rose perked up too to listen to our conversation.

"You've called me that for over a week now. _Future_ _Sister-in-law._ Edward and I aren't engaged.. Alice?"

"If I tell you something, do you guys promise me not to tell anyone?" She asked us. Alice seemed nervous. A nervous Alice was a quilty Alice. Rose and I nodded. "I think Jasper is planning to ask me to marry him."

Rose and I each grabbed one of Alice's arms and started shaking her while screaming with happiness. "WHAT?" Rose shrieked. "Why didn't you tell us anytime sooner? We wouldn't have spilled!"

Alice sighed and covered her face with her hands. "I know, I only found out a few days ago. He - He was hiding something from me, I knew it. We tell each other everything and don't keep secrets. And we talk, a lot, well I talk, he just listens- anyway.." she mumbled, starting to get off track. "I found it in his car. He was probably trying to hide it from me and seeing as I always do the laundry in the house he didn't want to keep it in his underwear drawer or something," she giggled. "I didn't say anything though. He doesn't know that I know so I won't know when he will or if he even will.."

"Of course he will! Alice, that man loves you with everything he has and would give everything away in the blink of an eye if it meant to keep you. I know it," I said reassuring her.

"So would Edward you know," Rose said making me and Alice look at her. "Do you think he will ask you soon?" she asked me. I shrugged. "You've been together for almost a year now and you even live together. Emmett had proposed to me the first time we met at the bar." she giggled.

I could imagine the big bulky Emmett falling for the dancing, slightly intoxicated Rosalie as they danced together in a bar. That's so them.

"I don't know.." I dragged out. "We haven't talked about anything yet and I don't want to put my hopes too high. What if he doesn't want that?"

"Edward?" Alice laughed. I nodded. "Bella, believe me, I've lived with that guy for almost two decades. He was talking about marriage since he was five years old. He wants to marry. And have kids. Someday," She eyed me teasingly. "I'm not ready to be an aunt of _two_ monkeys yet," I chuckled. "He wants to marry you, trust me. Maybe he's also just waiting for the right time."

I heard someone singing somewhat near me. 'I Found Love' by Owl City was playing so I knew what it was. It was my ringtone for when Edward called. Rose groaned to the right of me as did Alice to my left as they slowly woke up from my phone ringing. "What is that?" Alice asked.

"Edward's calling.." I mumbled trying to find my phone in between all of our pillows and blankets we had dragged over to the living room.

"Ahw, does your boy miss you already?" Rose teased. "I thought he'd be too drunk to know what a phone is by now," I chuckled as I answered the call and checked the clock on the DVD player at the same time. Rose was right. It was two o' four in the morning, the guys should be drunk of their asses or asleep.

"What's up, Buttercup?" I answered with a tired voice.

" _Is this Isabella Swan?_ " an unfamiliar voice asked. I sat up straight and immediately was awake.

"Yes, who is this?" Alice and Rose sat up straight also and looked at me. Rose mouthed 'What's wrong?' but I shook my head and listened to the man at the other side of the line.

" _My name is officer Steven Farmer, Miss. Are you in any way related to Edward Cullen?_ "

"Not by blood. He is my boyfriend. What happened?" I asked, my heart beating too fast for my liking. An officer wouldn't just call me on my cell phone in the middle of the night. He would've had to get my number from someone and I have never been in trouble with the law before. "Is he in trouble?"

" _Mr. Cullen has asked me to call you to bail him out and come pick him up from the California Police Station. He was arrested tonight along with his brother Emmett Cullen and friend Jasper Whitlock after a call of a bar fight,"_ Officer Farmer said.

"Wh- what? They would never.. they're not violent at all.. can I come get them now?" I was getting up before he even answered and tried to grab my purse with my identification and keys. "Yes, yes I will. Thank you,"

"Who was that?" Rose asked.

I sighed and put my phone in my bag and swung it over my shoulder. "The guys got themselves into quite a mess. They were arrested because they got mingled in a bar fight. Edward had asked for the officer to call me and come pick them up. So that wraps up girls night," I chuckled not really being happy right now. I was pretty pissed at our guys, to be honest. And I really don't like driving at night.

"Do you want us to come with?" Rose asked already trying to get up from her sitting position.

I shook my head and slowly pushed her back down. "No, no that's okay. You guys stay here. I'll go get them." After reassuring them that I didn't mind and would drive safely I put on my shoes and laced them up.

"Bella?" Rose called out from the living room, I'm presuming.

"Yeah?" I called back, opening the door waiting for an answer.

"Give 'm hell!"

I let out a humorless chuckle. "Oh, I'm planning to!"

"Right this way, ma'am," officer Farmer smiled. He was a nice man. His hair was cut short so that he looked almost bald and his face was kind even though he had to look tough. "They're in here."

I never thought I would see this. Our three boys in a jail cell. "Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, and Jasper Whitlock, you've got company."

If I wasn't at a police station at two thirty in the morning I would've laughed at the sight of them. Emmett was leaning with his face over the stainless steel toilet bowl and it smelled like he had already puked in it, Edward was lying facedown on one of the beds against the wall and Jasper was just sitting on the floor with his back to the bars of the jail cell they were in.

"Bella.." Jasper said noticing me first. He got up to greet me through the bars. "I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry. Oh God, did you tell Alice?" He started rambling, his southern accent coming through.

I scoffed. "Of course I told Alice, you stupid! I can't believe you three got into a fight. _A fight_!" I said, poking Jaspers chest with my index finger. Edward stirred at the sound of my voice and tried to get up.

"Bella.." He mumbled. He looked like he had already started his hangover process with his baggy, bloodshot eyes and groggy voice. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't start. I promise you.."

"I don't care who started it, Edward Cullen! You are three grown-up men! You do not get _into fights!"_ I got interrupted by Emmett vomiting into the toilet and Edward and Jasper turning away from him. I turned to Officer Farmer. "What do I need to do to take them with me right now?"

"You need to come with me and sign some papers. You guys wait here. It'll only take a minute."

The car ride home was silent with only a snoring Emmett in the back. Jasper sat next to me in the passenger seat as he was completely sober now. Edward tried to make eye contact with me by looking into the rearview mirror, but I ignored him.

When we got to Emmett and Rose's house, the kitchen light was on and Jasper sighed while pulling on his blond hair. "Bella? How mad are they?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure," I said. "But if they're as mad as I am, you're in for it." I opened Edwards' door and helped him out.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful," Edward said. His voice sounded a tad bit better than before so his head must be clearing up a bit. "We - we had to.. it was.. an honor thing."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "An _honor_ thing? You men with your _honor_ and _pride_!" I said dragging him up to the front step. "I don't care whose _honor_ you were protecting.."

"Yours and Alice's!" He said stopping in the middle of the road pulling me to a stop with him. "Alright? King was being an asshole and he couldn't keep his mouth shut about you two and if he had started talking smack about Rose too, I would've started the fight myself!"

"Who started it then?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"I'm not snitching.." he mumbled.

I sighed. "Edward, you're not in 3rd grade. You're a grown man, just as Jasper and Emmett are, so tell me."

"Jasper started," he sighed making me step back. Jasper? "He punched Royce right in the nose and before I could pull him off I had one of King's bodyguards on top of me. I had to fight back. James called the cops I think. Might've been someone else."

I shook my head but couldn't refrain from letting a small smile take over my lips. "You guys are complete idiots. You know this is going to get out and in the news right? 'Movie Star Edward Cullen Beats Up Man In Bar For Defending Girlfriend and Sister.' " I said.

Edward smirked. "Would make a good movie."


	36. chapter 36

**Chapter 36:** **Puppy Love**

 **EPOV**

I recognized the envelopes from a mile away; the Oscar invitations. The beige colored envelope with the gold accents on the sides, my name engraved in the same color ink and written with much care.

I knew it would arrive one of these days, as Carmen had already gotten a call to confirm mine and Bella's seats at this event. The invites are just a formality.

The slam of a front door and a happy shriek made me look up from my envelope.

"EDWARD! Look! Look! Look!" Bella shoved the invite under my nose and grinned. She was about to jump in joy. "It's the invitations! We're really going.. to.. the.. Oscars!" she yelled.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her in the air, spinning as we went. "I know, I just got mine, Beautiful. Why are you so excited?" I chuckled.

She kissed my nose and I put her back down on her tiny feet. "Well, it's not something everyone gets to do. And I am able to go. And I might even go again! That's so cool!"

I smiled. "You sound like Alice," I teased. She snapped her mouth closed and scowled at me.

"I do not," she pouted. "I'm just very happy."

"I know and I'm happy for you too," I could see she had already opened hers - probably as soon as she walked through the door and saw it lying on the little table in the hallway - and smirked. "You want to know what I think is the best thing about the Oscars?"

She shook her head. "No? What?"

I smirked. "Taking pictures of it and sending it to Alice. She gets more jealous every year."

Bella bit her lip and giggled. "You are the worst brother, Edward Cullen!" She slapped my chest with the back of her hand as she laughed.

"What? It's payback for all the horrible things she put me and Emmett through when we were kids," Bella raised a skeptical eyebrow at me, almost saying 'like you two were angels growing up'. "No really! She made us where her stupid Walmart make-up and have tea-parties with her! And every time she got into trouble she had a way to blame it on one of us! So I believe I have the right to punish her, even if it's ten years overdue."

"Hi, dad!"

"..."

"Yes, yes I'm good. How are you?"

"..."

"Good.."

"..."

Bella sighed. We were in the lounge relaxing in the warm afternoon sun that shone into our home through the big ceiling-to-floor windows. Bella was chatting with her dad on the phone which she had wanted to do for a long time now, but the chance of talking to her mother was still too high and she didn't want to risk having her pick up. Bella and her mothers' relationship was still a bit unstable right now.

My family and I and even Charlie constantly tell Bella to wait for her mother to call her, she's in the wrong, not Bella. That doesn't stop Bella from feeling guilty for ignoring her mother though.

I rubbed Bella's leg reassuringly. "How - how's mom?" she asked with a sad voice. I couldn't hear what Charlie told her but I could see Bella nod at his answers. She shifted and put her head in my lap, lying down on the couch. I smiled at her as she gave me a sad grimace in return; she always did this when she talked to her dad about her mom.

"Yes, I am! Who told you?" She asked and rolled her eyes a second later. "Of course it was Alice. Well, yes it's true. Act-" She rolled her eyes again, now with a smile hiding behind her lips. "Yes, if I happen to see Jay Black, I'll ask for an autograph for you, but I doubt he'll be there dad." she teased.

I chuckled and was relieved to see her mood cheering up; it wasn't good for her to sulk all day, especially over her mother. That woman really irritates me, she doesn't even have a problem with Bella - well maybe a little - she has a problem with me! And now Bella is living with all this guilt inside her and I don't like it one bit.

"Yes, I'll tell him, yes, yes, alright dad. Bye, love you!" She put her phone down on the coffee table in front of us and shifted further into my lap.

"Comfy?" I asked her, slowly brushing my fingers through her dark hair that was shining in the sun. She nodded but rolled back so she looked up at me. She didn't say anything and I knew she was thinking, I tried not to interrupt when she was thinking so hard about things in her life but when I saw the frown on her eyebrows deepening, I pulled her up and sat her down in my lap. "No. You do not get to feel bad. When are Alice and Rose coming over?" I asked her instead.

She twisted my arm to look at my watch and sighed. "In an hour or so. I'll get dressed."

"Maybe that's for the best," I smirked as she got up; she was only wearing her two-piece swimsuit and one of my button-down shirts. "I mean, I appreciate the view a lot, but I don't want you walking around town showing all that. That's mine." I pinched her butt as she got up. She stuck out her tongue and strutted out of the room with an extra swing to her hips.

"I don't know man," Jasper sighed. "I don't want to do something 'normal' or 'predictable'." He said, air quoting himself.

We as in, Jasper, Emmett and I were sitting in Emmetts' livingroom helping and planning Jasper proposal for Alice. He's always been a hopeless romantic, so it's not as easy as it sounds.

Emmett grinned. "Too bad my kid isn't here yet.. or big enough to walk. You could've used her to her.." he snapped his jaw together so hard it could've snapped a tooth.

Jasper and I stared at him. "You heard nothing! I said nothing! If Rose found out I told anyone I'll be dead, alright?" He pleaded.

"Congratulations, man!" Jasper got up to hug him. Emmett grinned.

"You can always get a dog.." I said. They turned to me with questionable looks. "I meant Alice.. not instead of a baby, you jerks!"

Emmett laughed himself silly but when he calmed down he looked at me again. "That's actually not a bad idea. Alice has always wanted a dog." I nodded.

Jaspers smile slowly came back. Yeah, that's great! I get her a puppy and then the puppy will propose to her for me!"

I clapped my hands together and stood up. "Well, let's go get you a wingman!"

Chuckling at Jaspers enthusiasm for his plan we jumped into his car and tapped the nearest pet adoption place into his navigation system.

"Hello gentlemen, what can I help you with?" The lovely shopkeeper asked us. I had put on my sunglasses and a cap so I could go out without anybody noticing - hopefully. Emmett and Jasper just wore their sunglasses.

"Hi, I'm looking for a dog for me and my girlfriend," the shopkeeper looked at us weird, almost searching for something. "She's not here," Jasper clarified. "It's a surprise."

"Aah.. that would make more sense. Follow me. The dogs are in the back." She said, leaving the little room behind the till to lead us to the back.

It was a long row of kennels with at least one barking dog in almost all of them. "Do you know what you are looking for exactly? An active dog? Young, old? Big, small?"

"Um.. Size doesn't really matter as long as it isn't a purse-dog," Jasper said grinning to the lady. His good looks made her blush and she motioned us to continue.

"What about this one? Evie has been here for a few weeks and our vet says she's about a year old. We don't know what she is exactly, but she has been nothing but sweet to the other employers and dogs," I kneeled down in front of the kennel and let her sniff my hand. "We think she is part Labrador, part Shepherd, but we could be wrong."

"Alice will love her," Emmett said also letting Evie sniff him. "She will." He reassured Jasper.

"Is she good with little kids? We'll have a kid in the family soon and _she,"_ he eyed Emmett teasingly which resulted in him getting slapped. "Comes first. Obviously."

The shopkeeper smiled and laughed. "Yes, of course, we've tested her with kids, she has been visited by multiple kids with different ages. She's totally cool with kids, big or small." Jasper nodded and I could see he was getting persuaded more and more to make Evie a part of his little family.

"Evie! Evie! EVIE!" Jasper was trying to lift the hyperactive dog into the back of his car, but she wasn't having it and wanted to sit in the front with him. "That's not going to work, Evie.. the surprise won't work if she can see you." He pleaded with her.

Her black ears folded flat against her head as a whine escaped her. He finally got her in the back and I sat down next to her, keeping her calm. We had stopped at the local pet store before we went to Jasper and Alice's again. Evie now had a bed, a leash and collar, food and bowls and treats and Emmett and I bought the toys. A quick stop at the craft store we bought a piece of sturdy carton and a rope.

After getting into the house we crafted Evie's little sign to hang around her neck. 'Alice, will you marry us?' It said. I took a picture of her to show it to Bella later. Evie was not having the sign around her neck, so we took it off and Jasper will put it on when Alice comes home later tonight.

"Will you manage with your new lady without us?" Emmett asked. Evie was already getting comfortable on her new doggy bed that Jasper had dragged into the corner of his living room and was chewing on one of her bones that she now had.

"Yeah, I'll be fine.." Jasper sighed. "Thanks, guys. Wish me luck."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37:**

 **APOV (wow 0_0)**

"Okay, so what do you need?" I asked. We just got to the mall and had just parked the car. We had joked for Rose to sit in one of those kiddy cars so we could push her around the shops, but she wasn't having it. After a harsh glare from her Bella and I just giggled and dropped the subject. We loved teasing Rose but only because we know she can take it.. and dish it back twice as hard.

"Well, I'm still not entirely sure why we're going now, as the Oscars are not until next year, but alright.," Bella mumbled. She had taken over my brothers' style and constantly hid behind sunglasses and all sorts of hats now. When I was younger I always was jealous of Edwards fame, but I've grown out of that phase now I've seen what it does to you first hand. I'm glad the press isn't interested in me.

"Bella, you are new to this 'fashion-lifestyle', you don't know how long it takes to find the perfect dress. Especially for a one in a lifetime experience!" I gushed. Okay, maybe I'm still a little jealous.. only because the Oscars is an amazing event. "We'll take all day!"

In the end, Rose and I had bought more stuff than Bella, who we were originally here for, but okay. Even though she is making _a lot_ of money now, she is still hesitant to spend too much.. which is good I suppose, but not when you're out with your friends, shopping! Throw that money out, hon! Rose had plans with Emmett for dinner so we had to get back at around four o'clock.

"Rose, you ready?"

I grabbed all of our shopping bags while Bella helped Rose into her car. "Yes, me and little one are all strapped in." She said, clicking her seatbelt in. Bella started the car as I closed the back and got into the passenger seat.

"Alright! Who am I dropping of first?" Bella said.

"Well, I'm closer I think.. right?" I said, eyeing Rose through the rearview mirror. She nodded. "Yes, me."

"Okidoki!"

"Bye guys! You take care of that little angel alright?" I said as I kissed Rose on her cheek. I grabbed my bags from the car and waved them goodbye as they slowly drove out of my neighborhood. Looking for my keys I saw Jaspers car in the garage so he must've come home just before me; he said he had some work to do at Cullen-Whitlock Pro.

Jasper worked as an extra help for his father. Jared Whitlock, as handsome as his father, was getting ready to start an early retirement and wanted Jasper to know everything he knew to take over the busy movie industry business.

Opening the front door I heard something I have never heard before in my house. A dog barking. A middle-sized brown dog with black covering both its ears and around its nose came running towards me. "Hey Angel, where did you come from?"

I crouched down, putting my bags next to me and let the dog slowly walk over to me. I petted its head and noticed a makeshift sign hanging on its back. I switched it to the front of her and fell down on my butt as I gasped once I read the message it had.

'Alice, will you marry us?'

"Jasper Gabriel Jonathan Whitlock!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Jasper poked his handsome face around the corner of the hallway with that stupid sexy side smirk stuck on his lips.

"Yes, dear?" He asked with a slightly higher voice than normal. "Have you met Evie yet?"

I blinked at him then at the dog- Evie apparently. "Y-yeah, we've.. we got acquainted just now.." I mumbled. "Is - is she staying? Can we keep her?" He nodded as my hand reached out to her and she sniffed it. A few licks later she was almost in my lap, licking my entire face. "Ja - Jasper! I love her! I've always wanted a dog! Wha- Where did you get her?"

Jasper seemed a bit unsure.. awkward almost. "Well, I got her from the adoption center downtown. Di- did you read the.. sign.. at all?" He swallowed nervously.

I gasped. "Oh my god! The dog made me braindead!" Remembering reading the message around her neck, I jumped up, almost kicking Evie and jumped into his arms. "Yes! Yes! Yes, Jasper yes!" He held me up from the ground and Evie started jumping and barking at our strange behavior. I grabbed his scruffy cheeks and kissed him silly. "Yes, I will.." I whispered.

"I love you, Alice," He said.

I wiped my eyes on his shirt and giggled into his neck. "Sorry for not reacting sooner. You really shouldn't make a girl choose if one of the options is a dog.."

 **JPOV (Another WOW 0_0)**

Let me tell you, my hands were really sweaty once Alice had come home and found the dog. I didn't hear anything; no squeals, no screams, nothing..-

"Jasper Gabriel Jonathan Whitlock!" Oh, there it is..

"Yes, dear?" I asked, sticking my head through the doorway into the hallway where I found Alice, on the floor, petting Evie. At least they liked each other. "Have you met Evie yet?"

She looked up at me, back to the dog and to me again. "Y-yeah, we've.. we got acquainted just now.." I slowly nodded as she mumbled. It seemed as if she was thinking everything over in her pretty little head. "Is - is she staying? Can we keep her?" I nodded again while Alice made friends with Evie and the dog started licking her entire face, standing on her legs, making her as tall as Alice herself. "Ja - Jasper! I love her! I've always wanted a dog! Wha- Where did you get her?"

I scratched my head and cleared my throat awkwardly. ' _This isn't working.. she hasn't even seen the sign yet! This is a total flop! I knew I shouldn't have trusted Emmett with this!'_

"Well, I got her from the adoption center downtown. Di- did you read the.. sign.. at all?" I swallowed nervously.

She gasped and jumped up, hanging like a koala from my neck. "Oh my god! The dog made me braindead!" I chuckled in her neck. "Yes! Yes! Yes, Jasper yes!" She kissed me and looked into my eyes. "Yes, I will.." She whispered.

"I love you, Alice," I said.

 **Sorry for the delay.. School huh?** **Hope you injoyed!!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Wedding and baby talk**

 **BPOV**

When the phone rang this morning I wasn't prepared for the high pitched screaming that would come out of the speaker.

" _HEEE PROPOSEEEED!_ "

"Alice? What are you talking about?" I could feel Edward trying to shut me up by hitting my side of the bed with his arm.

"Hang on.. let me get up first, Crazy," I teased her. I pulled my robe on around my short and skin-showing pajamas and walked downstairs to make myself and Edward some breakfast: we had to go back to work again. "Now tell me.. what is going on?"

" _HEEE PROPOSEEEED_!" She yelled again, but only now did the words really sink in. He proposed? Jasper proposed. Jasper proposed to Alice!

"You're engaged!?" I screamed at her, breakfast long forgotten. "Oh my goodness! No way! Text me a picture!" I gushed.

" _Oh no, we're going to buy a ring together today,_ " I raised my eyebrows even if she couldn't see them. " _Yes, I know.. A bit unorthodox, but he knows I'm really picky and he wants a ring that I really love!_ "

"Ahw! ALLY! I can't believe this is happening!" We both started screaming from happiness and I squealed again. Heavy footsteps ran down the stairs and a half-naked Edward jumped into the kitchen, looking like he saw a ghost.

"Why are we yelling?" He asked, rubbing his temple. "Who's on fire?"

I covered my smile with my hand and giggled. "Alice got engaged. Isn't that wonderful?" I cheered.

Edwards scared face went back to normal and he rolled his eyes. "Why are we yelling then? It's just a piece of metal around her finger," Smirking he said, "Women.."

"Hey!" I smacked his back, knowing he was joking. "Shut up. Alice, I'll meet you someplace elsewhere to finish this conversation. We have to get ready for work, Honey. Bye!"

" _Bye!_ "

"One more, then we're done! Places! Quiet on set! Aaaand Action!"

"This is ridiculous, Bec!" Cory said, switching his normal tee for a comfier button-down shirt. "If you don't want anyone to walk you down the aisle, then don't!"

"But I can't just not ask him! That wouldn't be fair to my dad!" Becca was arguing to herself mostly over if she wanted her dad or her step-dad to walk her down the aisle.

"You've known Jack your whole life, he's practically raised you! Howard only shows up for the fun parts! I think I've said my piece," He snapped.

"Don't get short with me now, Stone," I got up to help him with his buttons as he was way too stressed to do it himself right now. "I am just.. I don't know what to do." I look up at him and he smiles. Like he always does.

"Why don't we mix it up?" His hands found their way to my face and stroked the few angry stray-tears that decided to show themselves after our little argument. "Why don't I walk down with you? It will stand for starting the new part of our life, together."

"I'd like that,"

My feet were killing me, being shoved into these killer heels for this whole past shoot and I still had a couple more hours to go.

"Bella!" Sue, my handy-dandy manager waved me over and pulled up my schedule for the upcoming week. "Alright, so you'll have to shoot today, tomorrow and Wednesday, then Thursday you have an all-day photo shoot, for the posters and covers and such. And after that just the last bits of shooting for Bapos," she rambled on, but my eyes wandered off somewhere else.

Edward changing back into his regular shirt quickly made me lose all of my brain cells. "Bella? Isabella!" Sue snapped and I turned back to her with a guilty looking face. "Pay attention. You'll have your first screen test for your new project, Sunny Side Up next Friday. Don't forget. You'll be meeting your co-workers." She flicked my nose with her pencil and walked away smiling.

"Oooh.. Bella's in trouble.." Emmett chided. I stuck out my tongue to the overgrown man-child and hugged him.

"Hello, Em. What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if.." He started fidgeting with his wedding ring around his ring finger and licked his lips an unnecessary amount of times "Well.. I-"

"Just spill it, Cullen!" I smacked his shoulder and he released a nervous laugh.

"Rosie hasn't really had a baby shower yet and I was wondering if you might.. you know.. maybe have the time.. and if you want - I mean if you don't then I get it.. but it would.. yeah.. you know?"

It took all my strength not to laugh at him. Emmett was stuttering. Emmett Cullen. 6 foot 4, almost 200 lbs of muscle, was standing before me, shifting his stance every five seconds like a scolded kindergartener.

"Emmett-" He looked up. "I'd love to organize something. I'm assuming it has to be something small, otherwise, you would've contacted your sister?" I asked him, smirking when he nodded.

"Yeah, I love Ally, but she can go a little overboard sometimes. And with Rose already being at seven and a half weeks, we wanted to get it done. Her words, not mine," He quickly added.

I nodded. "Will do. You can count on me, Emmett,"

 **Next chappie will be a bit better I hope! Thanks for reading my story! Hope you enjoyed x Love you guys!**


	39. chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Grin And Bare It**

 **BPOV**

\- 2 weeks later -

"Oh my God! Those balloons look gorgeous, don't you think?" I asked Edward, shoving my baby shower idea magazine under his nose.

He barely glanced at it before smiling. "Yes, they look great, Beautiful."

I scowled at him. "You aren't even paying attention!" Rolling up my magazine I swatted him up on his head and he rubbed the sting away, laughing.

"I am!" He laughed. "Those balloons look great with the centerpieces and the tablecloths for the tables, the ribbons around the chairs and the fairy lights," I smiled. He _had_ been listening to me.

"Alright, if you say so.." I whispered. "This would be so much easier if I knew what the babies gender is!" I hissed to myself while scanning all the unisex items. I didn't get it, if I was having a baby I would immediately want to know what the gender was.

Edward slowly stood up to get some coffee or something from the kitchen, but only did I look up when I didn't hear him asking me for anything. He always did that I was used to it by now.

"Babe?" I called out. He was acting strangely.

"Mm?" He mumbled from further into the apartment.

"Where did you go?" I laughed. "You weren't even finished with your book." I got up and followed the sound of his voice to the dining room where he was doing something on his laptop, checking emails maybe.

Edward swallowed and pulled at his unruly hair while trying to avoid my eyes. A trait he was hiding something. He knew. He fricking knew what the gender was! It was written all over his face! "You know.." I said, pointing at him over the dining table.

He lifted his face up and shook his head. "No, no I don't.. I swear I don't," He rushed out.

"Rose told you before telling me?" I asked him, actually feeling hurt. "I mean, she didn't tell Alice, she would spill in a minute. But you before me?"

Edward got up at the first sign of my distress and placed me in his embrace. "Oh no, no, no, no, baby, no, Beautiful. Emmett accidentally told Jasper and me, but we promised not to tell anyone!"

I nodded, understanding his dilemma. Girlfriend or Brother, Girlfriend or Brother, Girlfriend or Brother. I think I know what the answer should be.

"Cullen.." I started and I could feel his arms loosen up around me, trying to leave me. "Tell me, right now or you're sleeping out on the pool deck tonight,"

Edward groaned. "That's not fair.." He whined. "Don't do that to me.." I started tapping my foot in an impatient manner. "I can't betray Emmett like that.. he made me _promise_ not to tell anyone. Rose would skin him alive!" He pleaded.

"I think the only woman you should be worried about, is your own," He swallowed again, my eyes swiftly getting distracted by that adams' apple of his. "Do you know how stressful it is to plan something as big as your best friends' baby shower? _Very_ stressful, let me tell you!" I screeched. "I haven't slept properly in over two days as the party is this weekend and I haven't got anything really done yet.." I wailed, making big fat _fake_ tears roll down my cheeks. "And knowing the gender would really, really, _really_ help me out, Edward," I said.

Blinking my tears away after he wiped my cheeks dry with his hands, he sighed. "Alright, just don't.. tell _anyone_ I said anything," He leaned forward. "They're having a girl,"

I hugged him tight and kissed his shirt clad chest. "Oh, thank you!" I told him, my sadness all gone all of a sudden. Perks of being an actress I suppose.

"Isabella, glad you could make it. Your manager told us you were very busy?" Marcus, my director for my first ever show asked as he leads me further into the building.

"Yes," I nodded. "My um.. sister in law is having a baby and we're busy planning her a baby shower."

"Ah, that must be nice," We walked into an elevator and he pressed the 7th-floor button. The bell dinged and we got out, looking over a very dark, but an open room where a few people were already seated at the long, office table. "Coffee? Tea? Water?" He offered.

I took some water from him and sipped it; It was really cold water.

"Good morning everybody!" A quiet murmur of hellos came around and Marcus continued. "Well if you look around the room, you might see some people you recognize, some you don't," I looked around and saw the one person I really didn't want to see, now or ever.

"Bella?" Shit. She saw me too.

Lauren Mallory, the tramp from my family café, was here, seated in one of the soft, cushioned black office chairs, listening to Marcus talking.

"Lauren.." I grimaced. "What a.. _surprise_ to see you here," I said, trying to stay the civil one. But it wasn't necessary, Lauren was acting like such a peach. Just a sweet, lovely girl here on her first screen test. "Great to see you.."

She got up and kissed both my cheeks in a very professional but also personal manner; like we were old friends meeting each other again for lunch. I tried to keep a straight face and not show my apprehensiveness towards her. First of all, why was she here? Second of all, why was she being nice? I didn't know she knew what that was.

"Ah, Miss Swan, you know Miss Mallory already?" Marcus asked, done shaking hands with the others as well and motioned for me to sit down.

I nodded slightly, giving him a what I hoped to be a polite smile.

"Everybody, please sit down. Have something to drink and we'll get started," He said, standing in front of us and watching the screen behind him slowly ascend from its set-up against the ceiling. "I'll start telling you our schedule for the next week. Who will be working with who and so forth.. let's see- Miss.." I glared at him and he chuckled. " _Bella,_ you will be starting reading your script with Miss Mallory first thing next month,"

 _Oh boy_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40:** **Babyshower**

 **BPOV**

"Can somebody just tell me where exactly we're going?" Rose complained. She was sitting in the back of my car, blindfolded with one of Alice's old scarves, a Starbucks tea in hand (it was the only way of getting her into the car blindfolded).

"No, Mrs. Cullen. You can just wait and well, you can't actually see right now.." Rose kicked the back of Alice's seat to shut her up.

I just laughed at their crazy antics.

Alice and I were in charge of keeping Rose busy and getting her to our final destination at the end of the day.

"I swear to God if you guys planned me a baby shower and we are on our way of going there, I will assure you, I will _not_ be happy with you two! Or Emmett! I told him I didn't want a shower!"

Alice and I shared a quick scared and panicked look. _'Poor Emmett,'_ She mouthed to me. I just nodded. Yes, poor Emmett.

We drove further into town where our first stop would be: A beauty day for our hair to our toes from Alice and me.

Jasper, Edward, and Emmett paid for our lunch which we will have later and after that, we'll be heading off to the surprise shower.

"Relax, we're just taking you somewhere nice, Ro. Don't get your stretchy pregnancy panties all in a twist." Alice teased her. Rose kicked her seat again.

Getting there wasn't the problem. Getting Rose out of the car without knowing where she was going was. "I don't like this. Bella, how would _you_ like it if I'd blindfold you and drag you with me, across the country without knowing where you are?" Rose whined as we helped her out of my car.

I sighed but smiled; she couldn't see me anyway. "First of all, we're not dragging you _across the country,_ we were in the car for a twenty minutes. Second of all, we are all friends and family here. I'd trust you two to keep me safe in a situation like this," I tutted her.

She finally came out and let us guide her by her arms, inside the salon. "SURPRISE!" We cheered as Alice pulled the scarf away from her eyes.

"Oh wow!"

We got approached by someone who looked like she worked here and we were greeted by a big toothy grin. "Welcome! You must be Miss Bella Swan and.." She eyed Alice and Rose up and down. "..company," She almost forced out. "You booked for a full treatment for three?"

Her smile seemed rehearsed and to be honest, a bit too much. "Follow me, right this way, Miss Swan," The lady said, only addressing me again.

Alice and Rose didn't seem to notice so I just let it drop.

As we got our hair done and were massaged until we almost fell into a coma we skipped our nails as Rose says the smell makes her puke and we headed out for lunch.

Jasper had booked our table under his name so hopefully, they won't expect me to show up and start acting all fan-crazy. "Do I have to wear the blindfold _again?"_ Rose complained. Alice sighed.

"Yes. Was the last destination so bad?" She asked her, with a bit of a threat in her voice.

"No," Rose pouted. It was amusing, to say the least to see her usual serious expression turn so child-like.

"So then shut your yap and get in, woman!" Alice commanded her. If we weren't bound by a time limit I would've been scared shitless for Alice of Rose's reaction, but all I could think of was that we were supposed to be getting lunch now.

"Almost _theree?"_ Rose whined again. Her pregnancy hormones made her impatient apparently.

"Calm down. We're here already," I said, parking in front of the restaurant.

"Finally!" She cheered with her hands in the air like a five year old stopping for McDonald's.

Getting seated at a table in the warm evening sun, we ordered our drinks. I texted Emmett saying that we were about to have lunch and that we were on schedule.

"So Alice..? How are the wedding plans going? Picked a date yet?" Rose asked, sipping her Ice Tea.

Alice smiled and twirled her beautiful engagement ring around her finger.

"No, date yet, but I did want to ask you two to become my bridesmaids."

I gasped and Rose jumped up. "Really?" Rose squealed hugging her sister-in-law tight. I hugged her as well and she giggled at our surprised faces.

"Of course," she said. "You two are my best friends! My cousin will be my made of honor, I couldn't picked between you two for that," She smiled.

"We're honored, Ally," I said, hugging her again and helping Roar back down in her seat.

"I'm glad you accepted. You were my only real choice and Jasper is supposed to ask your boys now too, so don't worry about having to walk with someone else. We thought of everything."

Our food was pre-ordered by Jasper to save us some time and forty-five minutes we were good to go.

Rose sighed as we got to the car and she saw us staring at her. "Give it here?" We giggled and I knotted the blindfold over her own head and we got in.

" _Last stooop_ ," I sang to them as I could see the balloons hanging in front of the building the party was being held.

Alice and I helped Rose out and guided her by her arm, inside.

"I can walk myself, thank you very much.." Rose mumbled grumpily.

Alice opened the door as I ripped the scarf off.

" _SURPRISE!"_ We were met with tons of familiar faces, some I hadn't even met in person yet, only on the phone when I was planning everything.

Rose was silent. All the chatting slowly faded away as Rose gasped.

"My water just broke,"


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N  
Thanks for all the story follows, comments and all that jazz! This story is almost coming to an end and I think there might be another 5 chapters (maybe a bit more.. don't know for sure.. this happens if you don't plan ahead.. XD) so.. thanks! xx**

 **Chapter 41: Angel**.. **Bean?**  
 **EPOV**

It was quiet for a short couple of seconds, but after that everyone who was older than thirteen or knew what it meant from past experiences started panicking. I saw Bella clench her jaw and frown and knew she was about to snap.

"Alright! Everybody, calm yourself down!" She yelled. Everyone quieted down quickly and we all turned towards my girl climbing onto a chair with the help of Jasper helping her up. "Getting yourself all worked is not what is going to help Rose over here, right now! I want everyone to calm down and help yourself to some food as we have already paid for it," She eyed Rose and her stressed-out husband. "Emmett and Rose and some people that _they_ want there will leave with them. Emmett, Edward, you help Rose outside and into the car! I'll stay here to keep everything as it should.."

"Bella!" Rose grunted. "I want you and Alice there, you hear me?" Her hand made its way into Emmett's hair and started pulling. "Oh my _Goood,_ is this what a contraction feels like?! _Ooow_!" Rose cried out.

"Alright, let's go!" I said as Emmett and I both held one side of Rose to carry her out. Emmett's hair was getting ripped out and I was feeling thankful she had her hand around my shoulder and not my hair.

We eventually got her in their car and I got in the back with Bella. Jasper and Alice were driving behind us. "Emmett, this baby better cure some kind of decease when they're older cause this fucking hurts!"

"Yes, dear!" Emmett answered; it sounded like an automatic response, but I wasn't saying anything in fear of getting chewed up by Rose.

Emmett might've gone over the speed limit a bit, but none of us tried to point it out. We were there in under thirty minutes and we raced inside.

"Rosalie Cullen is in labor, Doctor Jenkins is our doctor.. We want him.. no one else! Got me?" Emmett ratted of to the receptionist. Alice and Jasper came running in with the baby bag.

"Yes, sir, do you have any ID on you so I can check you in?" She asked. Rose slammed her fist onto the desk. "Is _this_ enough ID for you!" She pointed to her stomach and put on her scariest face I had ever seen. Emmett had probably seen worse.

"Well.. not really, but why don't we get you in a wheelchair and I'll buzz doctor Jenkins?" Another nurse helped Rose into a chair and showed the expecting couple where they would be staying for the next few hours.

"So.. what do _we_ do?" Jasper asked. I shrugged and we all walked back to the waiting room. Mom and dad had called to tell everything was good at the shower and that they would be here any minute to wait with us.

Bella crawled up next to me and slipped me my sunglasses on. "Why-"

"Ssh.." I looked around and saw Alice and Jasper do the same, hiding their faces behind the newspaper and a magazine and Bella pulled her hair down from her ponytail to cover her face. "Vultures," she nodded towards people with camera's in their hands, trying to get past the front desk.

"Fucking all the time.." Bella kissed my lips to shut me up. "Sorry for.." I sighed.

She smiled. "It's fine - it isn't what you chose to have, Edward. It was unfortunately inclusive with what you do in life. And what I do in life. I'm used to it by now, honestly."

A nurse came into the waiting room and made everyone look up. "Rosalie Cullen?" We stood up. "The delivery is starting, she is almost fully dilated and she asked that Alice Whitlock and Bella Swan come into the room with her and her husband."

Alice and Bella smiled at each other as they stepped forward. "Really?" Bella asked. She turned to me. "You don't mind, do you? I - I mean.. he's _your_ brother!"

I kissed her cheek. "She's _your_ best friend. Go,"

"Okay,"

"Edward!" Mom and dad walked in and gave each of us a hug and sat next to us. "How is she doing? Has it happened yet?"

I shook her head. "No, Alice would come to get us if the baby was born. Rose wanted the girls there with her."

"Alright, now we wait," Carlisle said as he sat opposite us.

I checked my watch every ten minutes, and the clock on the hospital waiting room even more. It took a whole three hours before Alice came with one of the nurses behind her.

"If you would like to follow me, I'll show you where you can wash your hands and then see your new family member." The nurse said.

Mom, dad, Jasper and I all washed our hands while the tension rose. We were all very excited to meet her, well, we weren't supposed to know it was a her, but oh well.. I guess mom and dad are the only ones who don't know yet. Emmett telling us guys and Alice being at her side during the delivery and all.

We walked in right when Bella was holding her, rocking her softly from left to right, while humming a soft song. She saw us come in from the corner of her eye and turned to us. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Congratulations, Rosie!" Mom and dad came in to hug the new parents and Jasper stood next to us to look at the baby.

I came closer and looked at my little niece, she was. "She looks like an angel..,"

"Bean.." I said, not being able to stop myself before I said it out loud.

Bella tried to stifle her laughter as she handed the baby over to mom. "A bean? An angelbean?" She kissed me on the cheek as I gave her behind a small squeeze which made her lean into me.

I looked around the room who were all still trying to quiet their laughter of me saying my niece looks like a bean. "We call dibs on Angelbean. Angelbean is _our_ weird nickname for her! You lot pick your own!"

The next day Rose and Emmett were allowed to take little Angelbean home. That wasn't her real name of course. They had decided on calling her Melody-Grace Ann Cullen. Named after both her grandmothers.

But Bella and I had given her a different name already. She was our Angelbean.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42:** **Meet the Richards Family**

 **BPOV**

"The scene opens with a shot of a beautiful mansion somewhere in Beverly Hills, California. Cut to inside where we see a woman, sitting on the couch nodding to someone on the phone. She is dressed up as if she was ready to go to a fancy dinner later.

Liz: "Yes, of course, the party will be held here. Richard was hosting it but he had a little.. extermination problem to take care of, so I offered to have it here. The staff is so busy getting everything ready. Everybody is so excited about this! ... Yes of course! My people are highly trained and know exactly how to handle such big responsibilities!"

Cut to a balcony somewhere along the building where the staff was not busy getting everything ready. We follow a pair of hands as they light a cigarette and show the owner as she sucks in the smoke. She hands the cigarette to a girl next to her and grins.

Georgia: I can't believe she thinks we are here for this kind of junk!

Kimmy: Yeah (blows out her smoke and gives it back to Georgia)

Georgia: I'm the fucking nanny! Not her personal slave! I mean, I love those kids but sooner or later I might actually "loose" one of them at the park (she says making air quotations)

Kimmy: Don't be so dramatic, you love those little bastards.

Georgia sighs and takes another tug at the cigarette before handing it to Kimmy again, signaling that she doesn't want anymore.

Georgia: I know. They are great. How they came from that woman's vag is a mystery to me!

Kimmy laughs and kills the cigarette in one of the outside flower pots.

Georgia: If you speak of the devil, she will appear, so let's get back to work.

Cut to the hallway where they climb through the tiny window that was connected to the shallow balcony where they had their smoke break.

Everest: Are you two smoking?

A boy, around ten years old raised his eyebrow and smirked. Georgia doesn't know what to say.

Georgia: No.. no! Ev- we were just talking. Nothing bad. Go get ready for the party.

She ushers him away and follows him out of the hallway towards a big living room where the fancy lady was just finishing her phone call.

Liz: Oh - Gia?

Georgia rolls her eyes but answers politely.

Georgia: Yes Liz?

Liz: Could you please get the kids ready and presentable before they come downstairs? Everest? Why are you not dressed yet? Where are your siblings? I swear, if you're getting into trouble again, you will not have any dinner tonight!"

"Ag, I hate that woman," Alice mumbled.

I giggled at Alice who was stuffing her mouth with chips as she pouts at my script that I was reading out to her. "You don't like the mom?"

She shook her head. "So you play the nanny who loves the kids more than the prissy mom and workaholic dad?" I nodded. "Your name is Georgia and your best friend is the maid, Kimmy?" I nodded again. "That sounds fun! When's your first shoot?"

"Let's see.. next month-" A loud cry made us turn around. We eyed the baby cot in the middle of the living room and Alice sighed. "It's fine. I'll get her." I said, putting my script down.

Before I could get to little Melody Edward rushed from the other side of the apartment and picked up his little niece. "It's okay, Mel. Shush. Uncle Ed's here. Everything will be alright,"

My ovaries almost exploded from the sight of him holding and cooing at the little girl. And no, I'm not pregnant, but when I see him cuddle her, feed her or even change her diaper, I wished I was.

"Oh, Bella?" Edward asked as he bounced Melody in his arms. "Sue called. She wants you to come over to fit some dresses for the Oscars," Alice's hands clasped together as she squealed. "You're not invited," Edward teased.

Alice pouted. "Oh come on! There will be the newest of the newest dresses and shoes! Oh my God, the shoes!" She sighed. Melody started sucking on Edwards' clad chest and we all chuckled.

"Someone is hungry. Come to BeeBee!" I clapped my hands together and picked her up from Edwards' arms. "Oh you're just the cutest aren't you? Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" I cooed. Rosalie and Emmett were having date night tonight. Melody was two months old now and Rose finally trusted us enough to take care of her baby girl.

Grabbing a bottle from the fridge I replaced it by the one in the heater. I tested the heated up milk on my wrist and lips before giving it to little Melody. She started sucking and I stared at her beautiful blue eyes. Her hair was a bit darker than her mothers, but she definitely got those maternal blonde locks.

I felt a warm body behind me and leaned my head back as I fed Mel. "Hey, Handsome," I murmured into his shoulder as he put his arms around us girls.

"Hey, Beautiful. Have I ever told you that you look amazing with a baby in your arms?" He asked.

I smirked. "Oh stop it, caveman. We still have a few years before making our own. If you really want to try for that?" I asked just to be sure.

"Of course I want that. With you especially!" I giggled and he hugged me closer. "You know how beautiful our babies would be with you as a mother?" I blushed.

"Shut up. Here you take her, I need to study up on my lines." I handed Edward Melody and walked back to the living room where Alice was watching tv.

"Hey, Bella?" Alice called out.

"Yes?"

"Isn't Lauren that bitch you have to work with?" I jumped onto the couch next to her and turned the volume up. Usually, Edward and I didn't watch any gossip channels, but with Alice in the house, it was on Entertainment Tonight 24/7.

"Miss Mallory? Is it true that you are going to be working on Marcus' new tv program that we've heard some speculations about?"

"Well, yes. Marcus had specifically asked for me to come on set with him to meet the rest of the crew so we could get to know each other and get to work immediately. I even got to meet Bella Swan!"

"Really? You met Bella Swan?" I could see Laurens' face twitch a bit as the conversation switched over to me instead of her, but I knew she wasn't done talking yet.

"Yes, of course! But I knew her before she went to work on the Bapos project."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I'm sure we'll be able to do a marvelous job with this new show! Together!"

"Oh shut up!" I slammed the remote down on the coffee table after shutting it off. Melody made a gurgling noise. "Sorry, Angelbean," I apologized to her.

Edward put her into her bouncy chair and watched her for a second before turning back to us ladies.

"Has she been bothering you lately, Beautiful?" He asked, pulling me to his side and cuddling up together. "Do you need to be here?" Edward eyed his sister in only how a brother could.

"I'm sorry that I'm interrupting such a tender lover moment!" She huffed. "I get the hint, I'll see myself out,"

"Thanks, sis!" Edward yelled after her, pulling his arm tighter around me. "I love this," He murmured against my head while we eyed Melody bouncing away, chewing on her own fist.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you,"

"Love you too,"

"Yes, of course, the party will be held here. Richard was hosting it but he had a little.. extermination problem to take care of, so I offered to have it here. The staff is so busy getting everything ready. Everybody is so excited about this! ... Yes of course! My people are highly trained and know exactly how to handle such big responsibilities!"

"Aand camera two, fade out to next set.. aaand go!" Marcus mumbled into his earpiece.

My hands nervously held up a cigarette and lit it. Taking a small puff off of it I immediately handed it over to Lauren, a.k.a; Kimmy.

"I can't believe she thinks we are here for this kind of junk!" I complained, looking over the city of Beverly Hills. The rich lived nicely here.

"Yeah," Lauren nodded, handing the cigarette back to me.

"I'm the fucking nanny! Not her personal slave! I mean, I love those kids but sooner or later I might actually lose one of them at the park!" I vented out to her.

Lauren chuckled and rolled her eyes at me. "Don't be so dramatic, you love those little bastards."

I sighed and took another tug at the cigarette before handing it to Lauren again, signaling that I don't want any more of it.

"I know," I sighed in defeat. "They are great. How they came from that woman's vag is a mystery to me!" I huffed.

Lauren laughed and killed the cigarette in one of the outside flower pots.

"If you speak of the devil, she will appear, so let's get back to work." I joked at her. We hurled ourselves through the tiny window that leads to a pretty big hallway where a little boy was standing already.

Tallon Sanders, an 11-year-old child actor had been given the role of 10-year-old Everest and he was a cheeky little man, on and off the set.

"Were you two smoking?" He asked us, with a smirk on his lips and raising his cute little eyebrow as he searched our faces for answers.

Georgia was shell-shocked and didn't know how to react. "No.. no! Ev- we were just talking. Nothing bad. Go get ready for the party."

I guide him towards the living room with a hand on his back where Liz was just finishing her phone call.

She first notices us as we are almost done passing her line of sight. "Oh - Gia?

I roll my eyes, close them to control my emotions but eventually answer politely. "Yes, Liz?"

"Could you please get the kids ready and presentable before they come downstairs?" Her tight-lipped face didn't show any love as she looked towards me and finally her 'son'. "Everest? Why are you not dressed yet? Where are your siblings? I swear, if you're getting into trouble again, you will not have any dinner tonight!" She slapped her hands together to insinuate every word making me cringe.

Tallon, the little wonder actor that he was, let himself shrink back into my body and nodded up to his mother. "Yes, mom," He eyed me before running off into one of the many hallways that lead to one of the many rooms in this mansion.

"Kim? Why are you still here? You are supposed to clean the upper floors, chop-chop!" Lauren gave me a side-eyed glance but nodded at our boss, the lady of the house. "Oh and Gia?"

I looked up at her with an open mind. "Yes, Liz?"

"Make sure the kids are quiet and well behaved tonight. I will not have a repeat of last years New Years Celebration!" She barked before storming off.

The other kids were well picked and personally chosen by Marcus himself so I wouldn't expect any less.

We had 14-year-old Mari Clover for Emerald, 12-year-old Fred McDonald for Ebenezer (Nez), 11-year-old Tallon Sanders for Everest, 6-year-old Amelia Walter for Ebony and 4-year-old Joe Dean for Elvis. Marcus had done an amazing job in finding these kids and it would be my honor to be working with them on this project.

 **You will see more of 'The Richards Family' if I decide to make a sequel on this book, which I pretty much plan to do, but you never know what comes between you, and life so.. thanks for reading this chapter and sorry for the kind of hiatus I had going on lately. School is very busy for me at the moment!**

 **P.s. I made my first poll.. if you want to go and check that out! I hope I did it correctly! The poll will start when I upload this chapter and close when I end the story. Have a nice day, afternoon or evening :)**

 **If it doesn't work, I'll just ask again and you can reply in the comments with what you'd rather want.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: Help a guy out**

 **EPOV**

"Mom?" I asked as soon as she answered the phone. I eyed the hallway, but it was still empty and no Bella to be seen. She was taking a bath before going dress shopping with Sue, her manager. So this was the perfect time to make a couple of very important phone calls and personal visits.

" _Yes, Edward?_ " She said. I could hear the slight smile in her voice. I had tried to call her all afternoon, but she had been so busy with the premiere of BAPOS, that she hadn't been home almost this entire week. " _What can I help you with baby boy?_ "

"Right," I coughed. You can do this, this isn't that hard, come on! "If," I cringed at my voice-crack. Clearing my throat, I started again. "If I wanted access to grandma Platts engagement ring, how would I go about that and who should I ask to get to it?" I asked her as fast as possible.

It took my mother a few seconds of silence to fully comprehend what I was saying. " _Give me a moment_. _I'm going to go somewhere more private,"_ Her side of the line started making weird shuffling noises and finally, I heard a door close. She was probably in her office right now. " _ARE YOU KIDDING ME, EDWARD CULLEN!?"_ She screeched into my ear.

I pulled the phone from my ear and waited for her to stop screaming at me. "Well, I-"

" _ARE YOU ACTUALLY KIDDING ME? BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, YOU ARE GROUNDED, YOUNG MAN! I DON'T THINK I CAN LIVE WITH SUCH A PRACTICAL JOKE, EDWARD!"_ "Mom- MOM! I'm not kidding, could you keep your voice down?" I hissed. "Do you have the answer for me or not?" I asked her, sighing.

I almost regretted calling my mother first. I should've called my dad. " _Oh darling, don't get grumpy now. This ia great news! Of course, you can have my mothers ring, honey!"_ She told me. " _But don't you want a new one for Bella?"_ "No, I uh- I've got something planned for her," I blushed as I heard my mother chuckled.

" _Of course you do, Edward,"_ She laughed. " _You always have something special for your beautiful girl. Or fiancé-"_

"Not yet, mom. I haven't asked her yet. That's the whole plan. To ask her. I'll probably ask her the night of the Oscars when we come back home so that I can or, cheer her up when we didn't win or have the night of our lives when we win and we change our status updates to He/I Put A Ring On It!"

" _Or she doesn't say yes and you cry your heart out,"_ I heard another voice tell me through the phone. It was clear that it was Emmett's voice. I could distinguish that voice out of a thousand; I had to listen to it for over 25 years now..

" _EMMETT_ " My mother scolded him. " _Don't say such things! Go take care of your wife and daughter!"_

" _Bye mom,_ " He said. " _BYE ED! GOOD LUCK BABY BRO!"_ He yelled through the phone.

I chuckled. "Bye Emmett," Oh how I loved my family. And soon my Bella would be 100% part of it.

I hadn't been this nervous in almost 10 years. This was horrible, but I had to do it. For me. For Bella. More so for Bella than for me, but I had to do it anyway. Knocking on the front door I had never seen in person before the urge to run became bigger and stronger, pulling me down.

My breathing slowed down and finally stopped, making my lungs burn for the need of new oxygen.

The door opened and my lungs suddenly remembered how to breathe when I met face to face with Charlie Swan. My best friend or worst nightmare depending on his answer. "This is a surprise. Come in," His face was surprised but his voice the same as always; strong and unwavering. He shook my hand as he let me pass him into his narrow hallway. "Go on, the missus should be in the kitchen. I'm assuming you want to talk to both of us?" I tried to keep my disappointment away, but it must've shown on my face because Charlie chuckled. "No worries. We'll go upstairs. I know you and my wife aren't on the same page right now. Follow me, Ed,"

My eyes bulged out of my sockets as I followed him up the creaking old wooden stairs. He called me Ed. He knows my name! He said it correctly and made it a nickname! He loves meeee! I almost cleared my throat when I saw he was staring at me like I had said that out loud, but I'm pretty sure I didn't.

"This way," He opened a door at the end of the hall that looked like a small home office. It was filled with pictures of him shaking hands with very important-looking people in his police uniform and a couple of him with his wife, and my Bella when she was younger. "Have a seat, Ed,"

"Thanks, S- Charlie," I corrected myself before I would get a whole new sermon about calling him by his name.

"So, to what do I owe this visit?" My hands were sweaty and I tried to wipe them down onto my jeans.

"Well.. Charlie, as you know Bella and I have been in a relationship for almost a year now.. and – and I know that you will tell me that that's too short to know, but I know. I know that I love her and that I'll love her forever. I guess.. no, I know – I want – I need," Stop stuttering. You're making a fool out of yourself.

"I wanted to ask you something," Charlie huffed, making his mustache move under his nose. There was absolutely no expression on his face and that made me even more nervous. "I'm here to ask your daughter's hand in marriage," I blurted out.

My cheeks reddened as he didn't answer me immediately. Charlie stood up from his chair and walked around the desk and placed his right hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, relax," He cleared his throat and leaned against the wooden desk to look at me. "I know that she loves you and that you worship her and the ground she walks on, so I want to ask you to walk downstairs and ask her mother that. She's not just my daughter, you know?" I sighed.

"If that's your only request, then I will," I said. I didn't want to face her mother. Her mother that kind of hated me at the moment. I didn't like her either, but I'll be the bigger person right now. I have more to lose than her.

"It is," He said. "I love both of my girls. Even if one of them can be a bit much sometimes." Nodding, I stood up and made my way downstairs.

Renee Swans' voice traveled through the house as she hummed along to a song on the radio while drying the dishes in the kitchen. It only now occurred to me how much Bella looks like her mother.

I could swear that that was Bella, washing her hands and wiping the kitchen counter. She must've heard me because she started talking. "Who was at the door, Char-" She stopped as she saw me standing there. "What are you doing here?"

I swallowed. I wasn't really nervous about her. Charlie, sure. He actually meant something to Bella at the moment, but this lady? She made my girl cry multiple times since we met and has stressed her out even more before that. I really didn't care what she thought, but if it meant something to Charlie, then I would do it.

"Can we keep this civil, please? I'm here in peace," I held up my hands in surrender. "I wanted to ask you something."

Renee scoffed. "Oh? Turning my husband and daughter against me wasn't enough? Now you have to rub it in my face too?"

Keep your cool, Ed. Keep it in. You won't help anybody by killing her in her own house. Bella won't love you anymore because of that. "No, Mrs. Swan. I'm here to ask you and Mr. Swan a very important question." She frowned as she caught on.

"What then?"

"I came to your home to ask you and your husband to ask Bella to marry me."

She dropped the towel she was holding on the dining table and stamped towards me, stopping right in front of my face. Pointing her long manicured nail in my face she spat to me: "No. No way is my daughter marrying you! You will give her nothing but heartbreak and – and.."

"Renee!" Charlie barked from behind me. "That's enough! Can't you see that he loves her? She loves him, he loves her, what else do you want? You want her to marry someone like that Mike fellow she brought home a few years back?"

Renee shrugged. "He was nice,"

"He had no future! No way was he going to be able to take care of Bells if something went wrong! Edward here will take care of her! He will look after her through thick or thin, sickness and health! They are perfect for each other! What's your grudge against him-"

"They're all the same!" Renee screamed. "They tell you they love you and that they always will because you have a pretty face and you look great on photos! She wants a life as an actress because she thinks that is the best life ever! The fame! The money! The parties! Then she finds out her fiance has been cheating on her for over a year and when she finds out she sees that every finds out she lost the one and only film role she ever got to some _skank_ that sucked off the director so she would get the part!"

Renee stormed off upstairs and left me and Charlie alone in the small kitchen. "Well.." I tried to break the uncomfortable silence.

Charlie huffed and smacked his hand against my shoulder again. "Edward, son. You have my blessing. I wish you a long and happy life together." He sincerely said as he strutted after his wife.

 **Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile about my next story! Bye! xx**

Do you guys want a sequel to BAPOS, a new story or do you not mind whichever comes first? Please tell me :)


	44. Chapter 44 The End

**Chapter 44: And the winner is..**

 **BPOV**

"Bella you're late! We've got a dress fitting, hair and makeup and photoshoots to go to!" Sue yelled at me as I ran into the dressing room.

"Yes! Yes, I know! I got held up in traffic! I'm here now! Do what you want with me!"

A few hours later I was all dolled up with my hair in curls and my face planted with light make-up. My dress was beautiful if I say so myself. I hadn't seen Edward all day and I was wondering how he was looking. He probably looked drop-dead handsome with that sharp jawline of his and that killer smile.

"Stop daydreaming, Swan! You need to be sharp out there or you'll fall and trip. The media won't let you forget about that you know! Especially if it's your first big award show," Sue warned me.

I nodded. "I know, I know! How do I look?" After a whole _hour,_ I was done. My hair was pulled up and away from my face and my face had the slightest bit of makeup on.

Sue smiled and hugged me softly, careful not to smudge my face. "You look absolutely gorgeous, Bella. Edward is going to be drooling."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "You haven't seen him yet. I'm betting all my money I'll be the one drooling tonight. Along with some other thousands of fans who will be watching live on TV."

As I checked myself once more in the ceiling to floor wall-mirrors I saw Sue check her Ipad for her schedule. "Come on, the car will be here in a few. Your man will be waiting for you inside."

The shiny black limo had more style than I'll ever have! "My Lady," I heard the sexiest man alive say. I closed my eyes and turned around to my favorite person in the world and I was right; I _almost_ immediately started drooling.

"May I have this dance-?"

"Edward Cullen! Get into that car right now! You don't have time for suave moves right now, Romeo! You're already late!" Carmen called from inside the limo. Edwards eyes closed in frustration but kissed my hands instead.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Bella," He said. I gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek.

"You look beautiful too," I said. And I meant it. He was totally stunning. Edward helped me into the limo, like the gentleman he his and kissed my hand again when he closed in on me on my right side. He squeezed my right hand with his right and held my left thigh with his left. "Nervous?" I teased him.

He smiled. "No, not with you next to me, I'm not."

Edward _was_ nervous. I could tell, but I didn't know why. Maybe it was because of the show where we were driving to. He kept wiping his hands on his pants, receiving scowls and tsk-s from his manager Carmen who had gotten him into his suit in the first place.

Behind a Pair of Sunglasses had premiered a few weeks ago and had been nominated for a few things, just like the cast and workers. Edward had been nominated for best actor and our costume designer for best costume so we were praying for all three of them, but for me, this first award show is the best thing ever, with or without an award.

"Here we go," Carmen said. "Bella, Edward: I'll climb out first, you two follow after me and go take some pictures and then head out inside. Sue will be right at the entrance to take walk you to your parents," she said. Edward told me time after time that he wouldn't be where he was now without her and now I believe him. She really takes care of us, just like Sue, to make sure we get everywhere on time and know what we have to do when there.

"Alright. Showtime!" Carmen said before opening the limo door and climbing out, right foot first, straightening her dress first and then her left, glamorously drifting like an angel. I wish I was that graceful.

"I'll help you, Beautiful," Edward murmured. He kissed my cheek and slid out of his seat, holding out his hand to help me balance and step out without tripping over my own feet that were seated in Rosalie style killer heels. _JUST DON'T TRIP._

"EDWARD! EDWARD THIS WAY!"

"EDWARD CULLEN! ARE YOU NERVOUS ABOUT THIS NOMINATION!?"

"BELLA? BELLA WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS FIRST AWARD SHOW? ARE YOU NERVOUS AT ALL?"

"Just ignore them," He whispered in my ear, guiding me along the red carpet. He put his hand on my waist and like Carmen advised we posed for some pictures, together as well as separate, but somehow Edwards hand always found it's way back to my body.

I looked up to him, only seeing his stubble-y chin as the camera's flashed and I thought about it; my wish came true. I'm here, with Edward Cullen at my first award show where a movie I played a big part in is nominated. I did it. I actually made it. _Take that mom and dad!_

Edward held my hand as we climbed the stairs up to the building and the doormen opened the doors for us.

"Welcome to the rich and famous," He smirked.

"Glad to be here," I kissed his cheek and we made our way inside. It was gorgeous. Long white drapes hanging from the ceiling and the lights made the floors and walls sparkle. I could see so many famous people around that I recognized from tv or music; it was unreal.

"Let's go find our seat," Edward said. He lead us to our seats where we found Carlisle and Esme already sitting there with a few more people who were nominated and had worked on BAPOS. Sipping our drinks which we were offered on the way to the stage I saw the seats slowly fill up with everyone here.

"Welcome to the annual Oscars!" The host called through the microphone. To be honest, I didn't really know who he was or what he was famous for, but the crowd seemed to know him. Or were just being polite. "We will start with the new up and coming band, Night Sky Comets!"

The band was good, they had a whole song and dance number where the lead singer did some risky flips but was still able to hit those high notes. I might look them up later.

The night went by fast and before I knew it, we were at best actor. "Well, ladies and gentlemen!" The host came up holding one of those big envelopes. I felt Edwards' hand squeeze mine tighter and I kissed it, to make him feel better. "Our best actor. Of this years Oscars. Is,"

My breath stopped.

"Edward Cullen in Behind a Pair of Sunglasses!" Edward jerked his head to me and I screamed in happiness, not caring how I looked on international tv.

"You won!" I cried out. "Go! Go up there!" He smiled and gave me a very big kiss on my lips before leaving me flabbergasted in my seat. I scooted over to hug Esme and Carlisle on their sons' accomplishment.

"Wow, thank you! Thank you!" He said as he came to stand behind the microphone with one of those shiny statues in his hand. I was so proud of him, I couldn't even explain it. "I can't.. I mean, wow. First of all, I want to thank my parents, Esme and Carlise. Mom, dad, thanks for all the encouragement over the years and not giving up on your school-skipping middle child!" The room laughed. "And secondly my lovely Bella. Beautiful, you have no idea how happy you make me on a day to day basis and I wouldn't have been able to do this without you, literally,"

Aw, he was so sweet. Esme handed me her handkerchief and I smiled at her as I dabbed at my eyes. Alice would kill me if it started to run out and it would be broadcast all over the world.

"And that's why I wanted to ask you something," My proud smile fell as soon as he put the statue down on the stage floor and pulled a small object from his pocket. Everyone started wooping and clapping, but I could only stare.

"Bella Swan, will you be my beauty for the rest of our lives?"

The light jumped on onto me and Edwards' parents. I flinched at the bright spotlight on my face, but my eyes never left his.

My smile came back and I nodded. "Yes," I mouthed.

"Well folks, that's a yes I think!" The host said and everyone started applauding us. Edward ran down the stairs to get back to us and I jumped in his arms, not caring about anything. Not my make-up, not my dress, not all the people in this theatre looking at our tender moment.

"That's definitely a yes," I mumbled into his ear. He pulled me back and opened the small box before me. "Oh Edward, it's gorgeous," I gushed.

"Only the best for you, Beautiful," He slid the beautiful on my finger and lifted me up again for a deep kiss. "Only the best,"

 **This might seem like a bit of an open ending but this is the end of BAPOS 1. I am planning on continuing their story so stay tuned on that if you're interrested!!** **Thank you for all your kind reviews and I hope you'll have just as much fun with this story as with my other ones that areon their way!** **Bye!!!**


	45. Short Story

Go check oit the short story I wrote about Edward and Bella's wedding!!

Thank you again for all yoy lovely comments and that you guys take the time to read my stories!

You can find it on my profile or search for: Bapos (Wedding Short Story)

Bye!!


End file.
